


Бабочки никогда не умирают

by Lere_Erkham



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Месяца полтора назад ему сообщили, что в их отдел приходит новый сотрудник и, поскольку парень только после института, на первое время ему назначили куратора в лице Александра. Не сказать, что тот был так уж рад возиться с глупым мальчишкой, но выбора все равно не было. Приказы начальства не обсуждаются.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Бешеная гонка..._   
_Рвётся там, где тонко._   
_Кажется, мне больно._   
_Детка, ты довольна?_   
  
_Мелкие огрехи_   
_маскируем мехом_   
_обалдевшей ночи._   
_Детка, ты не хочешь?.._   
  
_На асфальте тени_   
_мыслей и видений._   
_Новый жребий брошен._   
_Детка, ты смеёшься?_   
  
_Шоколад с ликёром,_   
_споры, уговоры..._   
_Боже, что здесь было!_   
_Детка, ты забыла?_   
  
_Знаки на ладонях..._   
_Мир застыл в поклоне..._   
_Я за шаг до ада._   
_Детка... ты не рада?_   
**Детка**   
**(Aspen Salix Keen) ©**

 

_Поднимайся в яркое небо_   
_Где все мечты исполнятся_   
_Пока я медленно исчезаю_   
_Держись за яркое небо_   
_Где мы будем вместе_   
_Пока я стою внутри_   
_Где бабочки..._   
_Никогда не умирают_   
**Broken Iris «Where butterflies never die» ©**

  
  
  
_…Солнце. Дети его рисуют яркими красками, с улыбкой и множеством лучиков, которые тянутся ко всему живому. Оно согревает нас, дарит надежду, что темная полоса скоро закончится, что вслед за зимой придет весна, расцветут прекрасные цветы, запоют сладкоголосые птицы. Надежду, что этой весной все обязательно будет иначе…_

  
_…На моей картине— бабочки. Много бабочек. Меня всегда завораживали их яркие, цветные крылья, которые уносили их ввысь, в небо. Они стайками бабочек-птиц взмывали вверх, в небесно-голубую синь, чтобы согреться теплом солнышка…_

  
_…Иногда на картинке рисуют тучки. Чаще всего они ярко-голубые, совсем не хмурые и абсолютно неопасные. Они кружат вокруг солнышка в хороводе и не дают ему грустить. Тучи. Яркие, смешливые тучки-дождики, которые на моем рисунке стали грозовыми. Они закрыли небосвод, спрятали мое солнышко, забрали смысл моей жизни…_

  
_…Ты – мое солнышко. И тебя больше нет. Бабочка поднялась в небо, где ей опалило крылья. Но ты же говорил, что бабочки никогда не умирают…_

 

**Глава 1**

  
  
  
— Александр Николаевич! Александр Николаевич! – раздавшийся откуда-то сверху женский голос заставил молодого темноволосого мужчину замереть на месте, вертя головой в поисках того, кому же он понадобился. Заметив, наконец, зовущую его женщину, он едва заметно вздохнул— сигарета откладывается, увы. Оксана, секретарь директора, торопливо спускалась по ступенькам, выкрикивая его имя, надеясь, что ее не проигнорируют.  
  
— Оксана Сергеевна, что вы хотели? – старательно растягивая губы в приветственной улыбке, поинтересовался Александр, когда она приблизилась. Саше совершенно не хотелось говорить с кем-либо, он мечтал лишь о сигарете и покое хоть на пятнадцать минут, надеясь, что разговор с секретаршей не затянется надолго. В последнее время он очень хорошо научился игнорировать свои желания, но всему есть свой предел.

  
— Александр Николаевич, вы не забыли, что сегодня приходит ваш стажер? В смысле, не ваш, а… Ой, я хотела сказать, что он будет под вашим руководством…— внезапно смутилась девушка, сообразив, что сказанное можно трактовать по-разному, и замолчала.

  
Стажер? Какой еще стажер? Саша чуть нахмурился, стараясь припомнить что-либо на этот счет. Ах, да. Точно. Месяца полтора назад ему сообщили, что в их отдел приходит новый сотрудник и, поскольку парень только после института, на первое время ему назначили куратора в лице Александра. Не сказать, что тот был так уж рад возиться с глупым мальчишкой, но выбора все равно не было. Приказы начальства не обсуждаются. К тому же, теперь Саша надеялся, что с появлением новенького получится, хоть немного, отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, погрузившись в работу, и не зацикливаться на них двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Потому как все предыдущие способы уже не помогали.

  
— Да, Оксана Сергеевна, я все помню. Как только он приедет, направьте его в мой кабинет, хорошо? – собрав остатки терпения, Саша улыбнулся как можно более благожелательно и беззаботно. Не стоит заставлять девушку переживать по такому незначительному поводу, ей и без того забот хватает с таким нервным шефом, как Злотников.

  
— Конечно. Очень рада, что вы не забыли,— расплылась в улыбке секретарь. Как же хорошо, что хоть кто-то помнит о своих прямых обязанностях. Оксана с благодарностью посмотрела на Александра и замерла. Он улыбался. Не едва заметно, как в последнее время все вокруг, а широко, открыто, со смешинками в темных глазах.

  
Александр заметил ее удивление и нахмурился, стараясь незаметно осмотреть свою одежду на предмет торчащего из кармана платка или расстегнутой ширинки, но все было в порядке. Значит, причина в другом?

  
  
— Что-то не так? – приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Саша.

  
— Нет-нет, простите,— смутилась секретарь.— Просто в последнее время все вокруг ходят такими хмурыми... Ни улыбок, ни смеха. И я просто залюбовалась ва... Ой, простите мою бестактность…

  
Ч-что? Улыбка?! Он и правда улыбался? Вот откуда то странное ощущение, что что-то не так. Саше казалось, что он уже и забыл, как это делается. Исчезло то, что делало его счастливым. Правда, Оксане об этом знать неоткуда.

  
— Ничего страшного, Оксана Сергеевна,— с трудом справившись с эмоциями, успокоил секретаря Александр. – Вы правы, все сотрудники немного шокированы происшедшим и… Жизнь несправедлива.

  
— Ваша правда,— опустила глаза Оксана. Ей было очень неловко, что она подняла столь щекотливую тему и потому поспешила сменить предмет разговора. – В общем, как только приедет новенький, я отправлю его к вам,— быстро пробормотала девушка и поспешно ретировалась.  
  
— Да, конечно,— пробормотал ей в спину Саша и, крутанувшись на каблуках, максимально спокойным шагом отправился на улицу. Стены офиса внезапно стали сильнее давить на него.

  
Для большинства работающих здесь людей это всего лишь грустное событие, неприятность, произошедшая с чужим человеком. Все вокруг обсуждали между собой происшедшее, шушукались по углам, охая и ахая, большинство сочувствовало «бедному мальчику», а он… Он с трудом находил в себе силы, чтобы сдерживаться, чтоб быть спокойным и вежливым на людях, чтоб не сорваться с места и не побежать к нему. Ему нельзя. Официально они едва знакомы. Нет, даже не так. Официально они друг другу никто. Чужие люди, волею случая работающие в одном здании. Не более. И эта, казалось бы, «правда» очень сильно ранит.

  
Никому больше в этом огромном офисе ничего особенного не скажет цифра четыре. Никому, кроме них двоих. Четыре года они были вместе. Четыре го…

  
***

  
_— Не смешно! Костя, это совсем не смешно! – обиженно, словно маленький мальчик, хмурился брюнет, слушая заливистый хохот стоящего напротив мужчины с календарем в руках._

  
_— Не-е-ет, Шурочка, это очень даже смешно,— перемежая слова с прорывающимися смешками, отвечал ему тот. – Это же наша годовщина. Вслушайся в это слово. Го-дов-щи-на. Чувствуешь, сколько тайного смысла заложено в нем? Не день, ни два, а целый год!_

  
_— Костя, мы же…_

  
_— Ничего не знаю. Это событие, и точка. И мы его будем отмечать со всевозможным размахом. Да-да,— жестом прерывая уже готовые сорваться с губ Саши возражения, повысил голос Костя,— с тортиком, шампанским и свечами. Ой, про лепестки роз забыл. Их тоже запиши._

  
_— Ко-о-остя! – взвыл Саша, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку._

  
_— Не спорь. Должен же я отметить тот день, когда мне удалось заполучить себе в личное пользование такого шикарного парня?_

  
_— Ну, ладно, сдаюсь. Если ты так хочешь, то…_

  
***

— Эй, вы! – довольно резко окликнул ушедшего в воспоминания Александра мужской голос.

  
— Это вы мне? – поднял он голову, встречаясь взглядом с молодым парнем лет двадцати пяти. Незнакомец смотрел на Александра со странным выражением лица. В его взгляде смешались, казалось, все эмоции со знаком «минус» и, что самое странное, они готовы были вот-вот выплеснуться. Только дай повод.

  
— Да, к вам. Вы Логинов?

  
— Я,— кивнул Саша, старательно перебирая в памяти лица всех знакомых на предмет сходства с этим парнем. Но никого даже отдаленно похожего не вспоминалось. – Мы знакомы с вами?

  
— Нет. К счастью, лично— нет,— сквозь зубы процедил парень в ответ и, бросив еще один уничижающий взгляд на Сашу, направился к входу в здание, оставив Логинова ошарашено хлопать ресницами. Вот что это было сейчас, а?

  
Странный какой-то парень. Сначала набрасывается, а потом просто уходит. Если они не знакомы, то какова причина такого отношения? Может, он из конкурирующей конторы? Впрочем, особо акцентировать на этом внимание Саше не хотелось. В другое время он, может быть, и заинтересовался бы, но не сейчас. Все потеряло смысл, осталась лишь работа, как дырявый «спасательный круг».

  
— Это его проблемы,— вслух подумал Логинов и, достав еще одну сигарету, удивленно приподнял брови при виде полупустой пачки. Осталось всего три штуки, а ведь с утра была полной. Когда он начал так много курить? День, два, месяц назад?

  
Раньше он хмурился, когда видел Сашу с пачкой в руках, и строгим тоном требовал выкинуть «эту гадость». И Александр послушно откладывал ее в сторону. Но так было раньше. А сейчас только сигарета способна хоть немного успокоить болезненную пустоту внутри. Не избавить, а чуть приглушить, сделать более туманной, оставив ощущение полусна. Только «эта гадость» и алкоголь. Но спиртное будет вечером, а в рабочее время он должен быть собран и думать только о работе. А не о нем. Главное, не думать о нем…

  
***

  
_— Выкинь ее._

  
_— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Выкинуть кого? – приподнял бровь Александр, словно не понимая, что так не нравится лежащему рядом мужчине._

  
_— Саша, ты меня прекрасно понял. Выкинь сигарету. Нечего курить в постели,— Костя не был настроен шутить, и потому его голос звучал предельно серьезно._

  
_— Выкинуть? М-м-м…— сделал вид, что задумался, Александр.— Нет. Мне после секса всегда хочется курить, ты же знаешь._

  
_— Саш, пожалуйста, давай хоть сегодня без…— нотки недовольства в голосе Кости стали более явными, и Саша решил, что хорошего понемногу._

  
_— Ох, ладно. Но ты должен мне предложить что-то взамен,— вальяжно вытянувшись на кровати, он лениво поигрывал зажигалкой и хитро косился на собеседника. Тот якобы внимательно осмотрев его, принял предложенные правила и деланно равнодушно поинтересовался._

  
_— Я? Предложить взамен? А не много ли вы хотите, Логинов?_

  
_— В самый раз. Ты отнял у меня мою минутку удовольствия, значит, должен мне его возместить._

  
_— Минутку удовольствия, говоришь? – коварно усмехнулся Костя. – Будет тебе… минутка. И не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал,— и, не давая Саше возможности хоть как-то возразить, он нырнул под одеяло и потянул за резинку боксеров. Александр довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая хороший минет, и отложил сигарету. Курить, если честно, совершенно не хотелось, а вот подразнить любовника – очень даже._

  
***

  
В кабинете жарко, несмотря на то, что за окном минусовая температура. Душный спертый воздух не дает нормально дышать, но сил, чтобы подняться и хотя бы отворить окно, нет. Александр в который раз зажмурился, потирая указательными пальцами веки, пытаясь прогнать черные точки перед глазами, а потом опять взялся за документы. Когда же этот чертов обед? Почему время тянется так медленно?

  
Минутная стрелка лениво делает шаг, часы услужливо показывают полдень. Еще час до обеда и четыре – до конца дня. Еще немного – и можно будет снять ненавистный костюм, стянуть кое-как галстук и просто упасть на кровать, ни о чем не думая. Не думая о нем. А сейчас надо работать.

  
— Войдите! – прокричал Саша в ответ на стук в дверь, даже не отрываясь от бумаг. Он только-только начал вникать в тонкости того, что заказчик именовал «деловым соглашением» и совершенно не хотел отвлекаться по пустякам. Скрип двери, едва слышное эхо шагов по паркету и тишина. Ни «здрасьте», ни «до свидания». Это еще что за номер?

  
— Вы так и будете молчать?.. – начал было Александр, но осекся, видя прямо напротив себя того самого парня, что спрашивал его имя на ступеньках у входа. – Ах, это вы. Чем могу помочь?

  
Молодой, светловолосый, с резкими чертами лица и все той же ненавистью в глазах. Он еще с минуту сверлил Логинова взглядом, а потом нехотя, словно делая какое-то одолжение, сообщил.

  
— Я ваш стажер. Меня зовут Кирилл.— Короткие рубленые фразы и ни грамма дружелюбия.

  
Кто? Это шутка такая, да? Стажер. И что с ним не так? Или это с самим Александром что-то не так? Неужели парень так не рад назначенному куратору, что с ходу, не проработав ни единого дня, уже не желает нормально общаться? Или кто-то растрепал о том, что Логинов – строгий начальник? Сотни вариантов роились в голове, но Саша решил не делать поспешных выводов.

  
— Приятно познакомится, Кирилл. Как меня зовут, ты уже знаешь.

  
— Да… знаю. Увы,— скривился в ответ парень, заставив Логинова нахмуриться. Что он себе позволяет?! Мог бы хоть для приличия сделать нейтральное выражение лица, а не сходу фыркать в глаза. Осуждающий взгляд, брошенный на стажера в надежде, что тот одумается и объяснит свое поведение, ушел в никуда. Кирилл не спешил исправляться, все так же глядя на своего куратора. Нет? Ну, и ладно. Но это не повод, чтобы самому подражать этому невоспитанному мальчишке.

  
— Что ж, Кирилл, для начала изучи вот эти материалы,— сделав вид, что не заметил его хамства и мысленно делая заметку на этот счет, ровным тоном сообщил Александр. Уголок губ новенького дернулся, но никакой более явной реакции не последовало.— А потом посмотрим, какое задание будет для тебя первым серьезным делом.

  
***

  
_— Ой, простите, пожалуйста! Я не хотел…— потирая ушибленный локоть, пробормотал Саша Логинов и осторожно поднялся на ноги, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Ему совершенно не хотелось вот так совершенно случайно что-то сломать. Шутки шутками, а кости у него с детства хрупкие и мать уже устала считать, сколько раз ему накладывали гипс._

  
_— Ничего страшного, бывает,— мужчина, в которого, не удержавшись на скользкой плитке, врезался Александр, также поднимался с пола. Он, казалось, совершенно не злился, что какой-то наглый пацан даже не смотрит, куда идет._

  
_— Я Саша. Кхм, Александр Логинов,— смущенно улыбнулся Саша мужчине и тут же спрятал улыбку. Он не был уверен, что вот так сходу представляться прилично, но не исключал возможности, что этот темноволосый мужчина может быть какой-то местной «шишкой» и не хотел нарываться. – Я тут первый день работаю и не рассчитывал, что пол такой скользкий._

  
_— Да я тоже хорош,— хмыкнул мужчина, покосившись на плитку.— Знаю же, что так случается, а все равно не смотрю вперед, сунув нос в документы. Не переживай, все нормально. Кстати, я Константин._

  
_— Очень приятно,— немного обиженно отозвался Саша. Он-то представился полностью, а собеседник назвал только имя. – Извините, я пойду уже. Не подскажите, на каком этаже отдел кадров?_

  
_— На четвертом. Удачи… Шурик._

  
***

  
  
Саша перечитывает договор в третий раз, но все равно не может даже приблизительно вспомнить, о чем там речь. Его стажер, Кирилл, сидящий за столом у окна, молча изучает материалы из папки, что ему дали, и совершенно не смотрит по сторонам. Хотя излучаемая им агрессия и так достигает Логинова.

  
Бросив бесполезные попытки сосредоточиться, Александр сквозь едва приоткрытые глаза смотрит по сторонам. Его взгляд блуждает с одного предмета на другой, с карандаша на телефон, с телефона на жалюзи, с жалюзи на русую макушку новенького. Видимо, сегодня все же не его день. Как и вся предыдущая неделя. Может, все же рискнуть еще раз? На пять минут, только на пять. Ему хватит. Просто взглянуть, мысленно обнять, убедиться, что все нормально. Хотя какое тут может быть «нормально»?

  
— Я прочитал материалы. Что-то еще? – Кирилл подходит столу куратора совершенно бесшумно, как и в прошлый раз, и замирает, не глядя ему в лицо. Александр старательно давит в себе раздражение и, едва взглянув на возвращенные папки, откладывает их в сторону, протягивая Кириллу взамен несколько договоров.

  
— Хорошо, молодец. Теперь отнеси вот эти документы на третий этаж в тридцать четвертый кабинет и отдай Михайловскому. Дождешься, пока он их подпишет, и вернешь мне. Все ясно?

  
— Да.

  
Ни лишнего слова, ни тени улыбки или симпатии. Просто волчонок какой-то дикий. Точно. Он напоминал Саше именно волчонка. Не матерого хищника, а щенка, который вздумал показать зубы, но еще не уяснил, с кем можно тягаться, а с кем не стоит. Конечно, Александр не собирался с ним ввязываться в «войну», но и совсем уж без внимания оставлять подобное не стоит. «Неприятно работать с человеком, который так себя ведет. Стоит все же узнать, какая кошка перебежала ему дорогу,— лениво думает Александр, глядя на дверь, за которой скрылся Кирилл и тут же поправляет себя. – Где я перебежал ему дорогу». Впрочем, как подсказывает опыт предыдущих дней, завтра это уже не будет его волновать. Сейчас ничто, кроме работы, не волнует Логинова больше, чем пару часов. Все потеряло смысл.

  
Раньше он мог прийти домой, сварить кофе на двоих и, демонстративно стряхивая пепел в форточку, рассказывать ему об этом волчонке. Но это было раньше.

  
***

  
_— Логинов, ты сволочь, ты в курсе? – зажимая нос и пробираясь к окну, шипел Костя._

  
_Саша его даже не слышал. Он настолько углубленно изучал документы на завтра, что не обратил внимания на то, что в кухне он не один. Незатушенная сигарета уже давно тлела в пепельнице, но самого Александра такие мелочи не волновали. Завтра был ответственный день, и ему надо было все проверить по нескольку раз. А когда он погружался в работу, то просто-напросто терял счет выкуренным сигаретам, следя только за тем, чтоб не прожечь бумагу._

  
_Костя, поняв, что его возмущения не достигли адресата, еще раз чертыхнулся и открыл окно на полную. Теплый ветер ворвался в кухню, подхватил листы с материалами для завтрашней презентации, Саша с воплем «Твою ж мать!» оторвался, наконец, от документов и недоуменно уставился на Константина._

  
_— О, привет! Ты уже дома, да?_

  
_— Да, милый, спасибо, что встречаешь на пороге с хлебом-солью! – желчно сообщил тот в ответ и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – И как оправдываться будешь, а?_

  
_— Эмн…— судорожно сглотнул Саша, сообразивший, что как-то некрасиво получилось, и только сейчас обративший внимание на густой табачный дым, что заполнял кухню.— Я… я тебе кофе сварю. Хочешь?_

  
_— Не-а,— не купился на жалобный взгляд карих глаз Костя, продолжая сердито рассматривать любовника.— Придумай что-то более интересное._

  
_— Гм…— задумался Саша, быстро перебирая в уме, чем бы можно было умилостивить разозленного Костю, но особо дельных идей не было. – А что ты хочешь?_

  
_— Я-я-я? – протянул мужчина, окидывая Сашу плотоядным взглядом. – Юную девственницу и полцарства в придачу,— и, пока уже открывший рот Саша не успел ничего сказать, миролюбиво добавил. – Но, впрочем, ты тоже сойдешь._

  
***

  
Горький комок подкатывал прямо к самому горлу, а в глазах подозрительно щипало. Нельзя так, нельзя, но что поделать, если в воспоминания, как живые, встают перед глазами? Саша плотно зажмурил веки, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять под контроль свои ощущения. Не время давать выход эмоциям. Все потом, все вечером. Истеричность не самая лучшая из приобретенных им за последнее время черт. Может, стоит проветрить комнату, выйти пройтись или вообще сбежать с работы под каким-то благовидным предлогом? Вдох, выдох, еще вдох и можно открывать глаза.

  
— Алек… Александр Николаевич, вот документы,— привычно-резкий голос Кирилла заставил Логинова вздрогнуть и торопливо заморгать, словно в глаз что-то попало.

  
— Да, спасибо,— старательно отводя взгляд, соврал Саша, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым.— Положи на столе. Я сейчас вытащу ресницу из глаза и посмотрю их. А ты можешь идти. На сегодня ты свободен.

  
— Угу.

  
Как же сейчас было ему на руку это вот нежелание лишний раз смотреть на своего куратора! Иначе Александр и сам не знал, как бы объяснял тот факт, что сидит на кресле, сжавшись в комок и чуть ли не плачет.

  
К счастью, Кирилл молча развернулся и ушел. Прямая спина, тихие шаги. Человек-невидимка, одни эмоции фонят на весь кабинет. Кирилл уходит, а Логинов, словно подражая ему в нежелании издавать лишние звуки, молча сполз с кресла на пол, обхватывая колени руками и продолжая напоминать себе, что мужчины не плачут.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

  
— Саша, тебе же говорили, что нельзя столько пить!— говорил сам себе довольно нетрезвым голосом Логинов, наливая очередной бокал вина. Выбор не самый лучший, но водку пить не хотелось, а больше ничего в квартире не нашлось. Взгляд скользнул по неровному ряду бутылок около мойки. Три бутылки. Это за какой период? За сегодня? Или все же за неделю? Не так уж и много, но только не для того, кто не пил спиртного. Поправка, почти не пил. Александр поморщился, делая глоток, и напомнил себе, что вот эта кислая жидкость на самом деле хорошее марочное вино, а не перебродивший компот. Вино, которое любил он. Вино, которое должно было быть подарком на День рождения. Его день рождения.

  
Саша тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивую мысль собраться и поехать к нему, напоминая себе, что его семья Логинова даже на порог не пустит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разрешить прикоснуться к бледному лицу. Они о нем не знают – и это правильно, их незнание. Сколько так будет продолжаться? Сколько еще он выдержит?

  
А сколько может вынести человек?

  
Нет, надо успокоиться. Зажигалка. Где зажигалка? В этом доме совершенно ничего нельзя найти! Саша ругался себе под нос, разыскивая пропажу, отбрасывал в сторону журналы со столика, скидывал подушки с дивана на пол, но не мог найти невзрачную серую зажигалку с наспех накорябанным ручкой словом «Гадость». Зажигалку, которую они купили вместе.

  
Затяжка, другая - и все вокруг начинает приобретать контуры. Шум улицы за окном, смех соседских детей из-за стены, нудный бубнеж телевизора откуда-то сверху прорываются через барьеры пустоты. Мир по-прежнему вертится вокруг, а Саша все так же стоит на месте. Он стоит на перекрестке и не может решить, куда идти, но стоять и дальше уже просто невозможно.

  
Сложно сообразить, как поступить, когда внутри вместо сердца дыра. Она появилась из ниоткуда и просто затягивает внутрь себя все эмоции и ощущения, она поглощает его. Саша почти научился не морщиться, ощущая противный холодок внутри себя, но ничего не мог поделать с тем, что воспоминания все еще живы и периодически напоминают о себе.

 

***

  
_— Куда ты их деваешь? Ешь ты их, что ли?! – нервно барабаня пальцами по косяку, бурчал Костя, наблюдая за наворачивающим круги по квартире Сашей. Они уже на семь минут опаздывали, а Логинов все никак не успокаивался, старательно заглядывая во все шкафчики и переворачивая все на своем пути в поисках золотисто-бронзовой зажигалки._

_– Ты бы еще под паркет заглянул! – не выдержав, прорычал Костя и, ухватив Сашу за воротник, потащил из квартиры. – Все, пошли уже._

_— Но, Костя…— вяло запротестовал Саша, сообразивший, что при таком раскладе он за весь вечер не выкурит ни единой сигареты. – А моя…_

_— Один раз,— глядя в несчастные глаза Александра, сдался Костя.— Только один раз я пойду на уступки и куплю тебе новую. Но это первый и последний, понял? За своими вещами надо следить._

_— Да._

_Костик еще раз вздохнул и подумал, что счастливая улыбка Сашки была довольно неплохой компенсацией за будущие мучения, особенно, если на минутку забыть, что маленькая золотисто-бронзовая зажигалка спокойно лежит у него в кармане..._

  
***

 

Хрупкий пластик. Так легко бросить его на пол – и он разлетится на сотни осколков. Точно так же и сам Саша разлетался, когда видел что-то, что напоминало о них. Вот как этот кусок пластмассы.

 

Логинов валялся на диване, вертел в руках серую зажигалку с полуистертой черной надписью и просто не знал, что делать дальше. Минута, другая – и от нежелания находиться на месте, стремясь сделать хоть что-то, Саша сорвался с места и пошел к окну. Он настежь раскрывает сворки, впуская в квартиру морозный воздух. Снежинки вихрем врываются в помещение, тая на границе уличного холода и тепла квартиры и оседая едва заметными капельками влаги на лице.

 

Раньше Логинов очень любил сидеть на подоконнике, открыв окно, и рассматривать людей внизу. Маленькие, словно букашки, они суетятся, бегут, стремясь успеть куда-то, сделать что-то важное, не замечая, как за ними наблюдают. Иногда ему хотелось бросить что-то вниз, заставить их увидеть его, обратить внимание на то, что они не единственные, у кого есть проблемы, но в такие моменты Сашу всегда останавливало единожды сказанное им: «Не будь ребенком. Только дети бросают пакеты с водой с балкона, а потом прячутся».

  
Медленно, словно не понимая, что делает, Саша перекидывает одну ногу через подоконник и, держась за раму, выглядывает на улицу. Белое, все вокруг белое. И холодное. Странно, а ведь раньше снежинки напоминали ему бабочек. Зимних легкокрылых бабочек.

  
***

  
  
_— Это что? – недоуменно спросил Саша, рассматривая альбомный лист, на котором было нарисовано что-то явно крылатое. – Это что за птица?_

  
_— Это не птица, а бабочка,— со смешком пояснил Костя, отбирая у него рисунок. – Видишь, это ее тело, это крылья, а это усики._

_— Кхм, а чего она такая… странная?_

  
_— А чего ты ждал от трехлетнего ребенка? Шедевра какого-нибудь?_

  
_— Естественно, я надеялся, что она вся в однофамильца удалась, а не в занудного угрюмого мужика с трехдневной щетиной,— парировал Логинов, ловко уворачиваясь от удара по лбу скрученным листом с «шедевром». – Ай, ты чего?! Я же шучу!_

  
_— Но-но. Катя очень талантливая, между прочим. И знаешь что? Она сказала, что это «зимние» бабочки._

  
_— Зимние? Это как?_

  
_— А вот как-то так. Карина сказала, что ребенок расстроился, что зимой нет ее любимых насекомых, и заявил, что знает, куда они пропадают. И ведь выдумала же, что как только холодает, они опять становятся куколками и просыпаются, когда идет снег._

  
_— Ну и фантазия у ребенка,— присвистнул Саша, еще раз внимательно рассматривая каракули на бумаге. – Хм, а знаешь, и правда похоже. Теперь я тоже буду называть снежинки «зимними бабочками»._

  
_Костя только молча покачал головой. Спорить с двумя детьми было глупо, все равно ничего не докажешь._

  
_***_

  
Очнулся он от того, что замерз. Все тело было покрыто тончайшим налетом снега, что вблизи совсем не выглядел сказочным. Ни капли. Скорее, это похоже на плесень. «Что за дикие ассоциации приходят тебе в голову, Логинов,— содрогнулся Саша, когда осторожно, цепляясь закоченевшими пальцами за раму, спускался с подоконника. – Пора завязывать со спиртным».

  
Закрыв окно, Александр допил оставшееся в бокале вино и почти осторожно поставил бокал на стол. Жаль было бы, если б разбился. Этот набор притащил из своей квартиры Костя, когда «переезжал» к нему. Впрочем, про переезд — это сильно сказано. Они ведь так и жили по отдельности, изредка оставаясь друг у друга на ночь: внимательные соседки-пенсионерки были у каждого. А потому несколько вещей, разбросанных по всей квартире — предел возможностей. Хотя никто из них не жаловался, они знали, на что шли, и потому глупо было бы упрекать кого-либо. Вот только Саше сейчас очень больно было видеть на кухне его любимую чашку или флакончик туалетной воды на полочке в ванной и знать, что, скорее всего, никто ими больше не воспользуется.

  
С тихим полувздохом-полувсхлипом Саша схватил плед с кресла и, улегшись прямо на диване, заснул. Плед пах им, а это успокаивало.

  
***

  
— И мне сделай, пожалуйста,— негромко попросил Логинов, у которого после совещания в голове, казалось, перестукивались маленькие молоточки. Прошлую ночь он плохо спал, даже во сне видя бабочек-снежинок, периодически просыпаясь и рассматривая их «вживую» через незашторенное окно, и с самого утра чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Все силы уходили на то, чтоб говорить вежливо и спокойно. Но Кирилл, державший в руках баночку с «Нескафе», этого не оценил. Он вообще никак не отреагировал на слова куратора, даже не оглянулся.

  
— Кирилл, будь добр, сделай и мне кофейку,— терпеливо повторил уже громче Логинов, решивший, что новенький о чем-то задумался и не понял, что обращаются к нему. – Кирилл, ты меня слышишь?!

  
— А самостоятельно сделать? – соизволил повернуть голову стажер. – Лень-матушка?

  
— Молодой человек, не забывайтесь! – ледяным тоном осадил его Александр. – Я ваш начальник, а не дружок по песочнице! Думайте, что и кому говорите!

  
— Всенепременно,— изогнул губы в кривой усмешке Кирилл и, едва слышно, но так, чтоб Логинов его обязательно услышал, добавил: – Вот только шнурки поглажу.

  
У Логинова потемнело в глазах от ярости. Да что он себе позволяет?! Второй день работает и уже такие фокусы.

  
— Кирилл! – прорычал Александр, теряя остатки выдержки,— ты…

  
Но договорить ему не дали. Дверь открылась, и в кабинет заглянула миловидная блондинка.

  
— Александр Николаевич, можно?

  
— Да-да, Маргарита Юрьевна, конечно, входите,— отводя взгляд от стажера, с некоторым усилием улыбнулся Александр.

  
— Александр Николаевич, необходима ваша подпись тут,— Маргарита шустро раскладывала на столе перед Логиновым документы,— и тут. А еще здесь черканите автограф.

  
— С удовольствием,— улыбнулся уже более непринужденно Саша, быстро просматривая документы и ставя росчерки. Присутствие Маргариты странным образом разрядило обстановку, и в комнате стало даже как будто светлее. Это не могло не радовать. Для полного счастья Саше не хватало только «очень важного дела», которое можно было бы поручить стажеру, чтоб избавиться от его присутствия. Или, еще лучше, спихнуть кому-то другому «ценного» кадра. Позволив себе буквально на секундочку помечтать о покое в собственном кабинете, Александр хмыкнул и напомнил сам себе, что мечтать не вредно.

  
— Ваш кофе, Александр Николаевич. Простите, я не знаю, насколько сладкий вы пьете, а потому положил всего ложку сахара,— раздалось практически над ухом, и на стол перед ошарашенным Логиновым опустилась кружка с ароматным, хоть и растворимым кофе. Саша поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Кириллом, на лице которого играла вежливая улыбка. Логинову резко захотелось протереть глаза. Но в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь, стажер лишь чуть приподнял уголки губ и едва заметным кивком головы указал на чашку.

  
«Вот так, да? Играем в пай-мальчика на людях?»

  
«Именно. Пей, давай»

  
— Спасибо, Кирилл. Сахара в самый раз,— принял правила игры Логинов, окинув новенького уже более внимательным взглядом. Волчонок показал зубки? – Маргарита Юрьевна, не желаете кофе?

  
— Что? Ой, как мило! Ну… ну, если вам не трудно…— возбужденно блестя глазами, согласилась девушка. Она была совершенно не против еще немного пообщаться с двумя такими привлекательными кавалерами, хотя искры, которые периодически проскакивали в воздухе между двумя улыбающимися мужчинами, заставляли ее немного нервничать.

  
— Кирилл, будь добр, сделай и этой милой девушке кофейку,— «И что? Продолжишь играть в паиньку?»

  
— Одну минутку, Александр Николаевич,— несмотря на улыбку, все еще игравшую на губах Кирилла, в его голосе сквозил такой холод, что при желании можно было заморозить всех в помещении. Бросив быстрый уничижающий взгляд на своего куратора, и парень отправился за новой чашкой.

  
«Мама дорогая, и это второй день. Только второй. И где ж я так нагрешил-то?»,— вспоминая небезызвестного персонажа кино, мысленно простонал Саша, рассматривая кружку с кофе, стоящую перед ним. Быть начальником ему и раньше не особо нравилось, а уж теперь так и вовсе эти обязанности вгоняли в депрессию.

  
***

  
_– Сволочь!_

  
_– Саш, нельзя так говорить,— покачал головой Костя, стараясь своим примером заставить Логинова успокоиться. Вот только все его усилия пропадали зря. Александр был зол, и успокаиваться в ближайшее время явно не собирался._

  
_– Да что ты говоришь? Как это нельзя? Или это мне нельзя, а ему можно! – орал он, нервно вышагивая по кухне взад-вперед, периодически норовя сбить ногой стул. – Не-е-ет, он сволочь и самодур, а ты «нельзя»…_

  
_– Саш, послушай меня, пожалуйста, хоть раз. Михайловский такой человек, что не может просто похвалить. Он должен в любой ситуации показать, что умнее тебя, что тебе еще надо учиться и учиться. И я совершенно не удивлен, что ваш разговор прошел в таком ключе. Думаю, он сам не ожидал, что ты так хорошо справишься и…_

  
_– Костя, ты кого это сейчас защищаешь? – резко развернувшись, подозрительно уточнил Саша. – Мне казалось, что в данной ситуации это меня ты должен утешать, а не выгораживать эту… этого…_

  
_– Шурик, ты как ребенок, ей богу! Прекращай страдать идиотизмом! Ты отличный специалист, ты просто замечательно справился с заданием, ты вообще умничка и я тобой горжусь, но…— едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не стукнуть мнительного любовника, буквально проорал Костя, у которого, наконец, кончилось далеко не безграничное терпение._

  
_– Да? – замер посреди кухни Саша, заставив мужчину поперхнуться уже заготовленными словами. – Гордишься? Честно?_

  
_– Честно-честно, а как же иначе?— почти с облегчением вздохнул Костя. – И вообще, Саш, я могу, конечно, сказать, что ты единственно правый в этой ситуации, но ты же знаешь, что это будет ложью. Ты проработал всего полгода в компании, и не удивительно, что к твоему первому самостоятельному делу такое внимание. Понимаешь? Это нормально, совершенно нормально, что к тебе присматриваются, оценивают и …— Костя запнулся, стараясь подобрать подходящее слово,— и делают выводы. Не все сразу. Поверь мне, все будет._

  
_Логинов, слушающий его с каким-то мрачным выражением лица, весь как-то сдулся и устало опустился на стул. Было заметно, что его воинственность пропала, как и весь юношеский максимализм, который и подбивал его «искать правду». А и правда, чего он так расшумелся? Ну, подумаешь, начальство не устроило грандиозный праздник по случаю завершения господином Логиновым своего первого дела, а просто сказало «Угу, нормально, но вот тут…». Что в этом такого? Все учатся постепенно, у всех бывают промашки и…_

  
***

  
— Вот здесь ошибка. И этот абзац надо исправить. Перепечатай, пожалуйста,— небрежно отметив карандашом нужные куски текста, Александр откинулся на спинку кресла, даже не взглянув в сторону стажера и не обращая внимания на его возмущенное сопение.

  
— Это работа секретарши, а не моя,— спустя несколько секунд, сообразив, что Логинов его намеренно игнорирует, сквозь зубы процедил Кирилл, выхватывая из рук куратора черновик документа.

  
— Ничего страшного,— едва заметно улыбнувшись, ответил Александр. Мальчик все же самый настоящий волчонок. Любой другой на его месте давно бы высказал все претензии в лицо, а этот только сопит и хамит. Правда, хамство с каждым разом все откровеннее и откровеннее. – У девочек и так забот хватает, а тебе не мешает более детально изучить материал.

  
— Ладно,— буквально выплюнул Кирилл и, прихватив черновик, направился к своему столу.

  
Следующие десять минут Логинов искоса наблюдал за устроенным стажером спектаклем, улыбаясь про себя. Первые пару минут Кирилл демонстративно смотрел в окно, потом вертел в руках документ, держа его словно ядовитую змею двумя пальцами, но, в конце концов, напоровшись на насмешливый взгляд Саши, плотно сжал губы и принялся набирать на клавиатуре текст. А сам Александр, глядя на парня, все пытался понять, что же изменилось в нем, что его совершенно не трогают такие вот выпады?

  
***

  
— Девчонки, вы слышали про Максимову? Я, честно говоря, в шоке.

  
— Да, только Ленке такое могло прийти в голову. Это ведь надо додуматься, чтобы такое сказануть Федорову. Да он ее теперь…

  
Курящий неподалеку Логинов только хмыкнул, слушая болтовню девочек из соседнего отдела. Они думали, что эта «Ленка» совершила нечто из ряда вон выходящее. А что бы они сказали, если бы знали, что каждый день происходит за дверями его кабинета? Что каждый день слышит, точнее, чего не слышит он каждый день?

  
Неделя. Всего неделя прошла с того момента, как в кабинете Логинова развернулись полномасштабные военные действия. Стажер Кирилл за пределами этого самого кабинета был ангелом во плоти, а стоило ему зайти к своему непосредственному куратору, как внутри него просыпался демон. И Логинов не знал, радоваться ему или расстраиваться этому факту. С одной стороны он до сих пор не мог понять причину, по которой Кирилл так себя вел, а с другой – этот мальчик позволял ему чувствовать себя живым. Хоть на время, пока длится рабочий день, но быть живым. Странно и нелепо это было, но раньше только работа помогала ему держаться, а теперь еще и этот волчонок стал точкой опоры, которая помогала цепляться за реальность и не скатываться в свою персональную пропасть.

  
Милый мальчик Кира, о котором мечтают почти все девушки из их конторы и еще добрая половина соседней, оказался не таким уж паинькой, как с виду. Впрочем, Логинов не осуждал интереса девушек. Кто бы не соблазнился, глядя на симпатичного высокого блондина с зеленовато-карими глазами? А его манеры? Вежливый, галантный молодой человек просто обязан был завоевать сердца женской половины офиса. Вот только ни одна из них не знала, что внутри этого «душки» скрывается такая язва и хам, что Александр просто диву давался: откуда в нем столько яду? Да любая кобра помрет от зависти. Попытки выяснить, в чем причина, у самого Кирилла не давали результата, он просто язвил с гаденькой улыбочкой или ловко уходил от ответа, чем доводил до бешенства своего куратора. Вот только сдаваться Саша не собирался. Он изо всех сил цеплялся за эту ниточку, что не давала ему увязнуть в собственной боли, а потому готов был идти до конца и узнать, что же там внутри у новичка.

  
— Да, прикинь, он сказал ей, что ее отстранят от этого дела и…

  
Логинов не стал слушать душещипательную историю до конца, а просто затушил сигарету и пошел обратно в офис. Обед закончился, а впереди еще четыре часа «увлекательнейшего» общения с Кириллом. Одно радовало – свое дело парень знал, и упрекнуть в непрофессионализме было довольно сложно, несмотря на то, что тот только недавно закончил институт.

  
***

  
Вечер. На улице темно и холодно, а Саша стоял, кутаясь в пальто, и никак не мог сделать шаг. Ему нужно было сделать всего один шаг, один-единственный толчок, чтоб двинуться с места и зайти в помещение. Зайти туда, где он. Но Саша медлил. Он все еще помнил, что у него нет на это права.

  
Люди заходили и выходили, а он стоял. И плевать, что на улице мороз, что руки закоченели. Все это неважно. Самый главный для него человек там, а он все еще чего-то ждет.

  
И Логинов уже почти готов был сделать этот самый шаг, когда заметил невысокую женщину в короткой шубке, что вела за руку девочку. Они вышли из здания, девочка с покрасневшими глазами что-то говорила женщине и пыталась вырвать руку.

  
— Катенька, доченька, перестань плакать. С папой все будет хорошо, я обещаю,— уговаривала малышку женщина и, не видя реакции на свои слова, кивнула на замершего столбом у входа Александра: – Вон видишь, этот дядя-врач, и он поможет папе. Правда же, доктор?

  
Саша, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрящий на женщину, первые пару секунд не понял, что обращаются именно к нему, а потому в повисшей паузе детское «Правда, дядя, ты врач? Ты спасешь папу?» прозвучало особенно громко. Сглотнув комок, что будто застрял в горле, Логинов через силу улыбнулся и как можно увереннее произнес:

  
— Конечно, с твоим папой все будет хорошо.

  
— Обещаешь? – огромные синие глаза девочки требуют правды, но Логинов врет. Врет, чтоб успокоить ребенка, потому как взгляд матери говорит, что это, скорее всего, последний раз, когда малышка видела папу.

  
— Обещаю. Все будет хорошо.

  
«Спасибо» — молчаливая благодарность женщины, и Саша, развернувшись на месте, быстрым шагом направляется к машине. Больше он не выдержит и пяти минут в этом месте. Срочно домой. Пить, курить, делать что угодно, но только не думать о нем.

  
***

  
— И чем это мы всю ночь занимались, а? – шипел вполголоса Кирилл за спиной Логинова по пути на совещание, когда они оказались одни в лифте. – Хоть бы постыдился устраивать такое посреди рабочей недели… Образец, блядь, для подражания…

  
Александр слышал его, но сил реагировать не было. Вчера, когда он, наконец, приехал домой из больницы, то просто открыл очередную бутылку вина и пил прямо из горла, сидя на полу и прислонившись к батарее. В голове было пусто, только тоненький детский голосок звучал эхом: «Ты спасешь папу?» — заставляя кусать губы до крови и давить всхлипы. Спасет? Да он себя спасти не может, что уж говорить про кого-то другого? И Саша делал очередной глоток, пытаясь заглушить алкоголем боль, забыться на очередные час-два.

  
— Это не ваше дело, Кирилл,— собравшись с мыслями, уже на выходе холодно произнес в ответ Логинов. С этим парнем у него только так и получается говорить, тот, кажется, не понимает другого тона. – Будь добр, занимайся своим делом. Или ты уже все закончил? Протокол готов?

  
— Нет,— сузив глаза, впился в него взглядом стажер, но больше не произнес ни слова. Презрение и ненависть, излучаемые Кириллом, уже довольно привычно давили на голову, но этим утром Логинов даже рад им. Они помогают собраться, вспомнить, что он еще жив, что у него есть обязанности и буквально через пять минут ему выступать с докладом.

  
К тому моменту, когда Михайловский обращается к нему, Саша уже собран и всем своим видом показывает, что ночные «развлечения» никак не отразились на его работоспособности. Он именно тот, кто является примером для многих.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

  
— Да, я очень благодарен вам, Владислав Семенович, что моим куратором является именно Александр Николаевич,— этот голос Саша узнал бы из тысячи. Такой приторно-вежливый, хотя и абсолютно не заискивающий, а выражающий уважение к собеседнику голос. Кирилл. – Он великолепный специалист, и мне очень комфортно с ним работается.

  
Логинов, уже потянувшийся к дверной ручке, удивленно вскидывает брови, услышав про «комфортно», и качает головой. Мда, наверное, у них разное понятие комфорта, раз ежедневные пикировки Кирилл считает приемлемыми в работе методами.

  
— Рад, очень рад, Кирилл, что тебе у нас нравится. Я передам Сергею Борисовичу твои слова. Он переживал, что тебе будет трудно влиться в коллектив и старался выбрать лучшего наставника.

  
— Спасибо вам за все,— в этот раз в голосе стажера Саше почудились нотки раздражения или даже злости, но он привычно от них отмахнулся. Чему тут удивляться? Было бы действительно странно, если бы Кирилл вдруг ни с того, ни с сего стал его обожать. Этот парень не тот человек, что будет быстро менять свое мнение, он до последнего придерживается своей точки зрения.

  
— Ну, хорошо, я очень рад этому. А как у тебя продвигаются дела с изучением круга обязанностей? Саша дает тебе задания?

  
— Да, он…

  
Если бы в этот момент Логинову не настолько срочно требовалось выйти из своего кабинета, он, возможно, услышал бы еще что-то вежливо-лживое из уст своего стажера, но вопрос не требовал отлагательств, и Саша, выдержав паузу в три-четыре секунды, толкнул дверь. Михайловский, стоящий в центре приемной, только поздоровался, кивнув, а вот Кирилл, выдавивший из себя едва слышное «Здрасьте» в сумме с едва заметной кривой улыбкой, одарил Александра такой гаммой эмоций во взгляде, что Саша невольно содрогнулся. Вот как можно одновременно улыбаться ему и испепелять взглядом?

  
— Добрый день, Владислав Семенович, Кирилл,— кивнул Логинов обоим по очереди и, старательно обходя стоящих мужчин по дуге, направился к выходу из приемной. Судя по взгляду Кирилла, жгущему спину, день обещал быть насыщенным и «веселым».

  
***

  
— Кирилл, сегодня мне ваша помощь больше не понадобиться. Можете быть свободны,— немного рассеянно отозвался Саша, когда стажер в половине десятого вошел в его кабинет. Нет, конечно, можно было бы устроить допрос с пристрастием и узнать у парня о его вероятных родственных связях с Михайловским, но времени катастрофически не хватало даже на выполнение прямых обязанностей, и тратить его на эти пустяки Логинов не собирался. Завтра до десяти – конечный срок сдачи проекта для «Марконикон Инк», а Саше необходимо было еще раз просмотреть материал, подправив некоторые таблицы, и нянчиться с новичком было некогда. Даже с учетом его вероятной помощи.

  
— Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Кирилл. – И что мне делать? Сидеть в углу и делать вид, что я кадка с пальмой?

  
— Домой езжай, «кадка с пальмой»,— идифферентно предложил Логинов, не отрываясь от бумаг. Чем займет свой досуг Кирилл, его не интересовало, а вот рост прибыли очень даже.— У меня нет времени тебя поливать.

  
Поглощенный проверкой правильности расчетов, Логинов даже не обратил внимания на то, что Кирилл, уходя, хлопнул дверью так, что посыпалась штукатурка.

  
***

  
— Мда, это было опрометчивое решение,— устало потерев переносицу, Александр откинулся на спинку кресла и скосил взгляд на часы. Половина восьмого. И Саша, судя по всему, единственный, кто в это время находился в офисе. За исключением охраны, конечно. – Надо было все же заставить этого оболтуса работать на благо общества, а не отпускать бездельничать. Хоть бы к ксероксу бегал или кофе варил... Сглупил ты, Логинов, сглупил. Теперь расхлебываешь.

  
Нет, проделанной работой Александр был доволен очень даже, но вот организм, который выдержал почти десятичасовой аврал, был явно против хозяина, и мигрень, что последнее время довольно часто беспокоила Сашу, вновь дала о себе знать. И сейчас Логинов был как никогда согласен с утверждением, что ему нужен «тормоз» — человек, что в нужное время сумеет остановить локомотив под названием «работающий Саша»: заставит пойти перекусить, оттащит от монитора или просто отберет документы, буквально пинками выгоняя из кабинета. Хотя, чего уж лгать, такой человек был. Да, именно «был». А теперь нет. Ни его, ни желания тормозить. А усталость никуда не делась.

  
— Завтра. Все остальное завтра,— последним усилием воли он сгреб все материалы в папку, старательно следя за тем, чтоб ничего не потерять. Было бы невероятно обидно прийти завтра утром в офис и узнать, что благодаря собственной небрежности лишился каких-то важных бумаг. А у местных уборщиц, похоже, существовало правило «что упало, то пропало», и они смело выкидывали это самое упавшее на помойку. И говорить что-либо было бесполезно – закаленные в советское время работой с разнообразными кадрами, они одинаково плохо реагировали на мат и уговоры, бурча, что «надо смотреть за своими вещами». И в чем-то Саша был с ними согласен.

  
Уже на пороге, окинув кабинет придирчивым взглядом, Александр довольно хмыкнул, на секунду поморщившись от никуда не девшейся боли, и вышел из кабинета.

  
На улице было ветрено и холодно. Но садиться в машину не хотелось, как и ехать в общественном транспорте. Несколько минут мучительных размышлений и он все же нашел компромисс: две-три остановки пешком, а там можно взять такси или зайти в метро.

  
Ночной (да, зимой в восемь вечера можно смело утверждать, что на дворе ночь) город все еще бурлил. Основную массу народа составляли подростки, что небольшими группками шатались по улице, не обращая внимания на мороз, и одинокие возвращающиеся с работы трудоголики, которые, как и сам Логинов, интересы компании порой ставили выше собственных и теперь спешили изо всех ног к домашнему очагу, чтоб наверстать упущенное.

  
Сам он неспешным шагом проходил мимо тех и других, не особо концентрируя внимание на ком-то, пинал носком ботинок снег и думал о том, что завидует. Подросткам - потому, что им весело, даже если они с заливистым гоготом распивают единственную бутылку пива на пятерых; что их мало стесняет то, что на них осуждающе смотрят и стараются обойти десятой дорогой. Они молоды, счастливы и ничто другое их не волнует.

  
А трудоголикам… С ними было сложнее. Они напоминали Логинову самого себя. Еще недавно он сам точно так же спешил, буквально бежал домой, чтоб вприпрыжку подняться по ступенькам на пятый этаж, открыть двери и услышать: «Наконец-то ты дома, я уже соскучился». Но и у этого кусочка воспоминаний была приставка «когда-то», и порой Саше казалось, что все это случилось невероятно давно.

  
Город жил, смеясь и шутя, не обращая на кружащиеся в воздухе редкие снежинки, завывания ветра в переулках и ледяную корочку на лужах.

  
«Холодно как-то, перчатки надеть, что ли?— рассеянно шаря по карманам, думал Саша. Перчатки так и не нашлись, вместо них в кармане пальто обнаружилась давняя знакомая – серая зажигалка. – Ладно, хрен с ними. Не так уж и холодно».

  
Затяжка, другая — и лавочка около совершенно чужого подъезда кажется хорошей идей. Как и мысль прогуляться до следующей станции метро. Или и вовсе пройти пешком три-четыре остановки. А бабочки-снежинки кружатся вокруг, и нет им дела до одинокого прохожего.

  
***

  
_В квартире непривычно тихо. Первые пару минут он даже не может понять, вернулся ли Костя домой – или все еще на работе. Мерный стук часов и полная тишина._

  
_— Блин, и обещал же се…— уже начав возмущаться, он замирает на полуслове. Туфли Кости. Пальто на вешалке. – Костя? Кот, ты дома?_

  
_— Да, я в спальне,— негромкий голос разбивает тишину. Саша, сам не понимая отчего, облегченно улыбается. Он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа._

  
_Костя, так и не переодевший костюм, лежит на кровати, закрыв глаза в полутемной комнате. Что-то странное с ним творится в последнее время, и Саша никак не может понять, что именно этому причина. Костя приходит с работы уставшим настолько, что его хватает лишь на то, чтоб переодеться и поужинать, после чего он уходит отдыхать, оставляя его одного наедине с тягостными мыслями. И это нисколько не радует._

  
_— Устал? – осторожно интересуется он, усаживаясь на краешек кровати и легко касаясь костиных волос. Тот слабо улыбается, почувствовав прикосновение, и подвигается ближе. Так, чтоб можно было потереться щекой о ласкающую его руку._

  
_— Мммм… Да, есть немного. Совсем задолбали,— не открывая глаз, бормочет Костя. – Всем всё нужно сегодня на вчера и ни минутой позже. И забывают при этом, что я тоже человек._

  
_— Бедненький ты мой… человечек,— сочувствующе улыбается Саша и укладывается к нему под бок, – помочь тебе расслабиться?_

  
_— Мне? Расслабиться? – приоткрывает один глаз Костя. – Что ты уже задумал, а, вредитель?_

  
_— Ну…— демонстративно облизывает губы Саша, приподнявшись на локте, чтоб были хорошо видны его действия. – Могу расслабляющий массаж сделать, ужин приготовить, ванну организовать или что-то еще…— и, намекая на то, что именно он подразумевает, Александр начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке любовника._

  
_— Я голосую за переход к пункту «что-то еще», опустив все предыдущие…— хрипло выдыхает Костя, приподнимаясь и помогая снять с себя сначала пиджак, а затем и рубашку._

  
_— Не возражаю,— все еще чувствуя странное облегчение, улыбается Саша, стараясь сделать всё, чтоб стереть болезненную гримасу с любимого лица._

  
_***_

  
Сашу морозило. Тело отказывалось подчиняться своему хозяину. Оно бунтовало, сообщая, что в комнате температура то преступно низкая, то неприлично высокая. Или это внутренний термометр сломался? Впрочем, кому какая разница? Все равно нет возможности подтвердить или опровергнуть.

  
Непрерывно облизывая пересохшие губы, он шел на кухню и пытался вспомнить, что же из этой кучи порошков, таблеток и мазей является жаропонижающим. Вспоминать тяжело, мысли путаются, а баночки-пластинки постоянно норовят выскользнуть из рук. Наугад выбрав один из пакетиков, Саша залил горячей водой его содержимое и, практически без приключений добравшись до кровати, выпил чуть горчящий напиток. Теперь главное – это заснуть. Сон – отличное лекарство, ведь в нем можно вернуться туда, где все было иначе. Даже болезнь имеет свои преимущества.

  
***

  
_— Дурак ты, Шурик, ой дурак…— вздыхал Костя, растирая дрожащего Сашу полотенцем. – Вот сколько раз тебе нужно было повторить, что при такой погоде не стоит выходить из дому в легкой куртке?_

  
_— Д-да не х-холод-дно там было…— шмыгнув носом, Логинов внутренне радуется, что он уже дома и не нужно выходить на улицу по такой погоде. Но вслух этого никогда не скажет, не признает, что Костя был прав, а он – нет. Сказать это означало признать, что тот прав, называя его ребенком. А кому понравится, что любимый человек считает тебя дитем несмышленым?_

  
_— Угу. И дождя не было с ветром,— фыркнул  в ответ Костя. – А у меня просто галлюцинации. Ох, Саша-Саша… Вот что с тобой делать, а?_

  
_— Что делать? – слабо улыбнулся Александр, пересилив желание заснуть не сходя с места. – Что хочешь, то и делай,— и, в подтверждение своих слов, оглушительно чихает._

  
_— Угу. Обнять и плакать,— протягивая ему платок, нахмурился Костя. – Так, сиди тут и грейся. А я сейчас._

  
_Саша вяло кивает в ответ, практически сразу проваливаясь в сон. Ему снится жаркое лето и пляж. Но вот до воды почему-то сложно добраться, и он сходит с ума от жажды, изнывая под палящим солнцем._

  
_Он с трудом понимает, что с ним делает Костя, но послушно проглатывает таблетки, запивая их чем-то противным на вкус из большой синей кружки и совершенно не возражает, когда его укладывают на кровать, буквально заматывая в одеяло на манер кокона._

  
_***_

  
Утро бесит буквально всем. Солнцем, что нахально пробирается сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Будильником, что напоминает о начале нового рабочего дня. Ворохом лекарств на тумбочке у кровати и состоянием полной беспомощности, которое просто выводит Сашу из себя. Его еще слегка потряхивает, да и температура повышена, но времени болеть нет, даже если в полночном бреду он и чувствовал себя живым.

  
Утро бесит, как и нагловато-ехидная улыбка Кирилла, что сидит в кресле Логинова, забросив ноги прямо на столешницу, и лениво листает страницы отчета.

  
— Утро. Кому-то доброе. Пошел вон с моего места,— мимоходом сбросив ноги Кирилла со своего стола, Александр сейчас способен говорить только так — рублеными фразами и с минимальной вежливостью. Но стажеру хватает и этого, правда, его выдержке может позавидовать каждый. Медленно, ужасающе картинно медленно он поднялся с кожаного кресла своего куратора и, демонстративно потянувшись, легким движением руки скинул папку на стол.

  
— Ниче так,— пренебрежительный кивок головы в сторону проекта мог бы сыграть роль великолепного катализатора ссоры. Вот только он остался незамеченным. Все внимание Логинова сосредоточенно на ежедневнике и поиске в нем нужного номера телефона. До начала презентации всего полтора часа, и Саше необходимо уточнить техническую сторону показа, а потому нет времени реагировать на наглых малолеток. Да, сегодня впервые он позволяет себе так назвать Кирилла. Пусть в мыслях, несерьезно и с оттенком болезненной усталости, но назвать. И пока «наглый сопляк» самодовольно ждет реакции на свои слова, Саша находит нужный номер и, коротко переговорив по телефону, выходит из кабинета, привычно проигнорировав летящее в спину: «Эй, ты куда?! А я?».

  
***

  
Все хорошо. Все просто отлично. Клиент доволен, начальство тоже. И как ему удалось связно отвечать на вопросы по теме — загадка для самого Логинова. Сквозь мешанину мыслей и ощущений он умудрился вычленить то, что в конкретный момент хотели услышать присутствующие в зале. Кирилл, молчаливой тенью стоящий за спиной, только время от времени подсовывал листы с нужной информацией, забыв на эти два часа, что они вроде как не особо ладят. Идеальный помощник, идеальный начальник – чудесный тандем.

  
Все жали друг другу руки, заверяя в своей искренней увлеченности проектом, а Саша понимал, что еще немного и он свалиться прямо на этот великолепный золотисто-коричневый ковер. Болезнь никуда не делась. Она притаилась в глубине, чтоб в самый неподходящий момент высунуться наружу. И шутки по поводу его «аристократической» бледности совсем не смешные.

  
— Простите, я на минутку,— с вежливой и совсем чуточку натянутой улыбкой произнес Логинов, прежде чем выйти из зала и, заскочив в туалет, выпить несколько таблеток. В идеале, конечно, стоило бы поехать домой и просто выспаться, завернувшись в теплый шерстяной плед, но, как обычно, находится сотня отговорок. Работа, работа и еще раз работа. А отдохнет он на пенсии. «Если доживу, конечно»,— вяло усмехнулся своему отражению Логинов, поправляя галстук.

  
Кирилл, с которым он столкнулся уже в дверях кабинета, окинул странным взглядом начальство, но ничего не сказал, просто занимая свое место за спиной. «Будто прикрывает меня,— промелькнуло в голове у Саши, но он отогнал эту абсурдную мысль. – Скорее уж ждет, чтоб укусить, волчонок».

  
***

  
«Золотой» зал ресторана «Астория», торжественные речи и яркие наряды. Он просто обязан был там присутствовать, и не нашлось ни единой возможности отказаться. Несколько десятков счастливых и преувеличенно радостных лиц никак не способствовали тому, чтоб Александру было хоть немного комфортнее, но он, как куратор проекта, должен был появиться на фуршете и с улыбкой внимать поздравлениям по случаю успешного его окончания. Что с успехом и делал последние полтора часа.

  
Саша улыбался, шутил, делал комплименты женщинам, время от времени натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд Кирилла. Да, новичка тоже пригласили, хотя отношения к проекту он не имел абсолютно никакого. Роль мебели на презентации за участие не считается. Это был скорее приказ Михайловского, нежели объективная необходимость, и Саша недоумевал, строя догадки о том, кем же приходиться Кирилл шефу, раз вот так сходу его приглашают на подобные мероприятия.

  
— Александр Николаевич? – раздалось негромко сзади, заставив его вздрогнуть от нахлынувшего ощущения дежа вю. Он медленно обернулся и на пару секунд растерялся, встретив вместо подсознательно ожидаемого сердитого выражения лица радостную улыбку.

  
— Да, это я. Чем могу быть полезен? – в ответ улыбнулся мужчине Саша.

  
— Я Максим Сурханов из «Марконикон Инк». Хотел выразить свое восхищение вашей работой над нашим заказом.

  
Сурханов, Сурханов… Да, Саша припоминал эту фамилию, но ничего больше, чем просто лаконичная подпись в документах, вспомнить не смог. О чем, виновато улыбнувшись, он и сообщил собеседнику.

  
— Простите, мы раньше не встречались и я не сразу узнал вас.

  
— Ничего страшного,— рассмеялся Максим. – Я и не рассчитывал на это. Просто хотелось сказать вам, что наша компания была бы рада дальнейшему сотрудничеству, и хотелось бы, чтоб именно вы были руководителем нашего следующего проекта. Да-да, я нагло пытаюсь получить ваше согласие сейчас, когда все находится в стадии разработки, а не то мало ли – еще конкуренты уведут.

  
Теперь уже и Логинов расхохотался от души, насколько жалобное было выражение лица у Сурханова.

  
— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, Максим… Простите, не знаю вашего отчества.

  
— Вячеславович, но лучше просто по имени,— заговорщически подмигнул ему собеседник, но он решил списать это на расшалившуюся фантазию, и потому голос звучал все так же подчеркнуто дружелюбно:

  
— Хорошо… Максим. А что за проект?

  
— О, вы заинтересовались? – воодушевился Сурханов и, не упуская момента, начал быстро объяснять суть идеи. – Мы бы хотели…

  
Идея была проста, как и все гениальное, и в то же время требовался творческий подход к ее реализации. Саша отлично понимал, почему «Марконикон» решили обратиться именно к нему, но в данный момент не был настроен на сиюминутное начало обсуждений этой темы. Хотелось отдыха, а не разгадывания очередной головоломки, особенно при условии, что контракт еще не подписан. Он нарочито демонстративно осмотрел зал и, заметив стоящего в компании девушек Кирилла, чуть заметно кивнул тому. Даже с такого расстояния было видно удивление на лице Кирилла, что проступило сквозь маску вежливости, но тот не сделал и шага по направлению к куратору, продолжая что-то говорить.

  
— Ну, думаю, вам ясны общие пункты,— понял «намек» Сурханов и поспешил свернуть разговор. – Я надеюсь, что вы не откажетесь с нами работать.

  
— Что вы,— заверил его Александр. – Мне было бы интересно продолжить сотрудничество.

 

— Очень рад. И, Александр Николаевич, очень раз личному знакомству с вами.

  
— Взаимно, Максим, взаимно,— вежливо отозвался Логинов.

  
Сурханов ушел, а он все еще задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Странно. Неужели это так просто – подойти к незнакомому человеку и завести разговор? Если это простое дружелюбие, то к чему все эти улыбки и взгляды? Хотел познакомиться поближе? Сам он смог поступить так только однажды, когда подошел к Косте после корпоратива. И в тот вечер Саше немало пришлось выпить «для храбрости».

  
Озарение пришло с запозданием. «Старею»,— уныло констатировал факт Логинов, поражаясь своей недогадливости. Хотя, если это и правда были, культурно говоря, личные мотивы, то почему тогда Сурханов не поинтересовался номером его телефона? Или все же он принял желаемое за действительное? Столько вопросов, а ответы не спешат находиться.

  
— И что это было, а? – злобное шипение могло принадлежать только одному человеку, и Александр с каким-то непонятным ему самому облегчением улыбнулся Кириллу, вкладывая в улыбку всю свою «радость» от общения с этим волчонком.

  
— Что именно? О чем ты, Кирилл?— игнорируя открытую фамильярность по отношению к себе, спокойно уточнил Александр.

  
— Я про эти переглядки. И, кстати, что это за придурок стоял рядом с тобой?

  
— Это не «придурок», а заместитель директора «Марконикон»,— наставительно произнес Саша, внутреннее удивляясь внимательности парня. Надо же – заметил, хотя, казалось, даже не смотрел в их сторону. – И я не понимаю о каких «переглядках» ты говоришь.

  
— Так, Логинов,— быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, прорычал Кирилл. – Ты сам на меня смотрел весь вечер. Это мне показалось, по-твоему?

  
— Кир-р-рилл,— начал злиться Саша,— вам не помешало бы поменьше пить на подобных мероприятиях, если не хотите закончить свою карьеру, так и не начав ее. У вас уже галлюцинации начались.

  
— Ч-чего?! – пораженно открыл рот парень. – Это я-то много выпил?! Да я не…

  
— Саша, можно тебя на минутку? – подошедший к ним Таратута бесцеремонно дернул Логинова за плечо, отвлекая от придумывания достойного ответа. А сам Саша уже очень сильно жалел, что использовал своего стажера как средство, чтоб избавиться от Максима, и теперь старательно искал выход из ситуации. Ждать, что он так просто отстанет, было бесперспективным занятием. Тому явно какая-то вожжа под хвост попала, и он был намерен вытрясти из наставника всю «правду-матку».

  
— Прости, Кирилл, мне нужно отойти. Потом поговорим,— почти с облегчением произнес Александр перед тем, как, не дожидаясь ответа, развернуться к парню спиной и направиться к ожидавшему его Мише.

  
***

  
— Нет, Логинов, ты не прав,— пьяно вещал Миша Таратута, одним махом выпивая рюмку водки. – Эта Нинка просто супер, зря отказываешься. И выпей водочки, может, полегчает, а то ты весь такой заморенный, что просто ужас. Заболел что ли? И вообще, когда у тебя последний раз была баба? Ты же как с той… Мариной… нет, Зиной… блин, не помню… короче, той своей кралей разошелся, так и вовсе от рук отбился.

  
«Лиза». Саша дернул уголком рта. Ту историю про его мифическую женщину «Лизу» придумали они вместе с Костей, чтобы коллеги перестали пытаться устроить Саше свидание с очередной «хорошей девочкой из соседнего отдела», но в какой-то момент Логинову вся эта ложь надоела, и он сгоряча крикнул Таратуте прямо в лицо, что нет у него никакой «Лизы». Миша тогда понимающе хмыкнул и сообщил, что это дело житейское. Сегодня есть, завтра нет. Бывает. И теперь вот опять всплыла эта история. Некстати, как-то.

  
— Ты же нормальный мужик, и тебе нужно хоть иногда расслабляться,— гнул свое почувствовавший, что Саша замялся, Михаил. – А то сидишь в своем клоповнике с этим желторотиком и света белого не видишь. Все спихнул на тебя Семеныч.

  
Говорил Татрута эмоционально, активно жестикулируя, несмотря на то, что едва держался на ногах. Александр, не желавший говорить в ответ хоть что-то, рассеянно шарил взглядом по залу, подмечая, что большинство уже покинуло ресторан, решив или продолжить праздник где-то в другом месте, или благоразумно отправилось спать. Идея была неплоха, но вот оставаться самому в пустой квартире Александру как-то не особо хотелось, и он пытался прикинуть, что же лучше – слушать пьяный бред сослуживца или маяться от кошмаров? Чаша весов клонилась то в одну, то другую сторону, мешая принять решение.

  
Время шло, Мишка успокаиваться не желал, все также некультурно тыкая на проходящих мимо девушек пальцем, расписывал их достоинства и недостатки, а Саша едва успевал извиняться перед дамами за друга.

  
— Ну, смотри… Смотри, какая красотка! Девушка, а девушка! – орал Михаил, хватая проходящую мимо девушку за руку.— А что вы делаете сегодня вечером?

  
— Простите, он немного перебрал,— дежурно бормотал Саша, осторожно освобождая запястье перепуганной барышни из хватки друга. – Извините, еще раз…

  
— Блядь, мужик, ты гонишь… Такая красотка, а ты…— порываясь догнать прибавившую шаг девушку, бурчал Таратута. Правда, этого запала хватило ровно до того момента, как он замечал очередную «богиню», к которой в тот же миг воспылал «неземной любовью». О чем не преминал сообщить.

 

Логинов отстраненно слушал его, вертя в руках шпажку с наколотой на ней оливкой, и едва успел в последний момент подхватить Михаила, начавшего заваливаться набок от очередного резкого движения. «Не стоит мешать бренди с шампанским»,— проносилось в голове у Саши, пока он тащил друга к выходу из ресторана. Программа-максимум на вечер уже предрешена. Нехорошо так думать, но Саша был в какой-то мере даже рад, что сам Таратута до дома не доберется и его стоит доставить туда как можно скорее. Иллюзия «компании», того, что ты не один, уже начинала действовать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

  
— Где же он? Ну, где? – спрашивал Логинов у вальяжно разлегшегося на подоконнике кота, ища, где Таратута запрятал вожделенную баночку кофе. Кот никак не реагировал на незнакомца в доме, предпочитая вылизывать собственную шерсть. Впрочем, Саша был не в обиде, и на его месте тоже бы желал в первую очередь хоть таким примитивным методом успокоить нервы после лицезрения хозяина, вернувшегося в обнимку с мужиком и распевающего «Ой, мороз, мороз!» во всю глотку. И это в три часа ночи. – Вот скажи, кошак, ты же не против того, что я тут по полкам заглядываю? Нет? Ну и славно…  
  
Если бы кот умел говорить, то сказал бы, что подобное поведение, мягко говоря, странно для человека и что тому непременно стоило бы показаться врачу. Но таких умений у пушистого не было, и потому равнодушный взгляд желтых глаз не выражал абсолютно ничего. То ли дело, сам Саша. У него впечатлений было даже слишком много для одного вечера. Вот только поделиться ими было не с кем.

  
За те полтора часа, что они добирались по заснеженным улицам города к Таратуте домой, он уже успел сто раз пожалеть, что поддался минутному порыву и решил с помощью друга хоть как-то заглушить чувство одиночества. Нет, с Мишкой было весело. Особенно – таксисту. Логинов мог поклясться, что тот еще никогда не слышал такую смесь из шансона и русского рока в исполнении пьяного «ведущего специалиста», приправленную матерными выражениями и жалобами на жизнь. Да и желание непременно усесться на руки к Саше тоже не способствовало стабилизации нежной психики. Только вот мироощущение самого Александра от этого никак не менялось. Хотелось пойти и утопиться в ближайшей речке или сотворить еще что-то нехорошее. Как говорится - хуже некуда.  
  
Мимолетный взгляд в зеркало, висевшее в прихожей аккурат напротив входа в кухню, подтвердил: хуже быть очень даже может. И – прямо сейчас. Глубокие тени, что залегли под глазами, даже при самом большом желании нельзя было выдать за легкую усталость, а морщинки уже не казались смешливыми. Скорее, тут можно сказать, что возраст берет свое. И не только свое.

  
— Мда… Ты прав кошак. Тут кофием не поможешь,— тряхнув головой, сообщил все тому же коту Логинов и побрел искать подушку с одеялом и спальное место, раз уж с кофе не сложилось.

  
Кровать, точнее, диван, используемый для сна, был один. С подушкой ситуация оказалась не лучше. И все, что можно было использовать подобным образом, было занято хозяином квартиры. Он громко храпел, обнимая сразу обе небольшие подушки, и совершенно не желал делиться. Саша вздохнул разочарованно, но поскольку ничего другого не оставалось, устроился рядом с Мишкой, максимально отодвинувшись от загребущих рук друга, который явно решил, что если обнять «плюшевого мишку», то сны будут красочнее. Так это или нет, но Логинову совершенно не улыбалось спать, придавленным к дивану стокилограммовым Таратутой и вдыхать при этом алкогольные пары. Даже во имя дружбы.  
  
Но уснуть сразу ему не удается. Простуда, что ранее относительно успешно глушилась ударной дозой парацетамола в красочном пакетике «Колдрекса», вновь дает о себе знать. Саше опять кажется, что мир вокруг сошел с ума и бешено вращается вокруг него. Или вокруг Таратуты, что в нынешних условиях более вероятно, потому как тот явно считает себя пупом земли и плевать он хотел, что его рулады мешают отдыхать. Саша вертится на месте, то раскрываясь, то опять пытаясь отобрать у Мишки одеяло, и не может уснуть, теряясь в горячечных видениях. И просто ненавидит себя, что не поехал домой. Там хоть лекарства есть. Наверное. Если он не все выпил утром.

  
Едва уловимое взглядом движение под боком заставляет Сашу напрячься. Может, он подзабыл и у Таратуты есть еще один любимец? Тогда почему он его не увидел раньше? Или это уже «белочка» пришла заявить свои права на многострадальную голову Логинова? Неприятно, но вполне логично, ведь он же как-то продержался весь банкет, накачавшись лекарствами, и теперь имеет право сходить с ума так, как ему хочется.  
  
Но громкое урчание и шерсть, скользнувшая по лицу, все ставят на свои места. Кот.  
  
Пушистый лениво тыкается носом Саше где-то в висок, что-то вынюхивая, щекотно фыркает на ухо, и, наконец, удовлетворившись осмотром, негромко мяукнув, тут же устраивается у него на груди, выпуская коготки и перебирая лапками. Некоторое время Саша размышляет, а не скинуть ли наглого зверя, но потом внезапно обнаруживает, что так намного теплее, а урчание потихоньку убаюкивает.

  
***

  
Когда он просыпается, то некоторое время не может понять, где он и что тут забыл. Таратута, все еще храпящий под боком, абсолютно не реагирует на совершенно не дружеские пинки, что сопровождают процесс выковыривания из чужой постели. Кот, сбежавший из-под сашиного бока где-то посреди ночи, уже сидит у порога с самым независимым видом и взгляд его желтых глаз опять преследует Сашу, куда бы тот не шел. А уж то, что Логинов идет на кухню, и вовсе заставляет его сорваться с места и с жалобным мявом бежать впереди мужчины.

  
— Да, кошак, жрать тут нечего,— пристально изучив содержимое холодильника, сделал вывод Саша, беря в руки странного вида пакет с то ли йогуртом, то ли кефиром. Пахла находка вполне сносно, а потому стоило рискнуть. – Тут нас не особо любят.

  
— Кого это тут, кого должен… любить? – хриплое полусонное бормотание, принадлежащее Мишке, заставило Логинова поперхнуться найденным кефиром. – Логинов, ты что — так вчера упился, что до сих пор не отошел? Или ты по утрам всегда говоришь о себе во множественном лице?

  
— Нет,— скривился Саша, вспомнив свои утра последние пару недель. Слышать только собственный голос было больно, а потому он по большей мере молчал, включая на полную громкость телевизор, чтоб хоть как-то создать эффект присутствия кого-то второго. — По утрам я вообще не разговариваю. Говорить сам с собой – это признак не самый хороший, так недолго и к доброму дяде из желтого домика загреметь.

  
— Ну-ну,— отбирая у него недопитый кефир, фыркнул Таратута и сделал большой глоток. – Во-о-от, хорошо-то как…. Еще немного – и жизнь наладится.

  
— Оптимист,— закатывая глаза, хмыкнул Логинов, рассматривая его после вчерашних обильных возлияний на предмет «налаживания» этой самой жизни путем воздействия кефира. Результат был неутешительным.

  
Друг, стоявший посреди кухни в одних семейных трусах с изображениями Барта Симпсона, и так не отличался особо здоровым видом, а уж после попойки выглядел еще более бледным, с живописными зеленоватыми кругами под глазами. Всклоченные светло-русые волосы торчали в разные стороны и больше напоминали колючки ежа, потому как, судя по всему, вчера на них был гель для укладки. Ну или что подобное, но от того не менее трудно устраняемое одними лишь пальцами.

  
— А то,— смяв пакет из-под кефира, гордо выпятил грудь Мишка и тут же скривился, ухватившись почему-то за голову. – Ой, блядь, как же она гудит... Все, больше не пью.

  
— Ну-ну,— подражая ему, фыркнул Саша. – С завтрашнего, а еще лучше, с послепослезавтрашнего дня, да?

  
— Угу, сечешь фишку,— одобрительно кивнул, не замечая иронии, Михаил и полез в холодильник. Саша с любопытством наблюдал за этим, прикидывая, что рассчитывает там найти хозяин квартиры такого, чего он не обнаружил? – Пиздец, тут только иней из съедобного.  
  
— И ты уверен, что будешь его есть?— покосился на тоже заинтересовавшегося происходящим и начавшего громким мявом требовать законный завтрак кота Александр.  
  
— Ну… Наверное, даже я не настолько упился, чтоб жрать лед со стенок холодильника,— чуть подумав, на полном серьезе сообщил Мишка, царапнув ногтем по стенке. – А это значит, что нам нужна еда. И побольше. И пиво. Да.

  
— Хороший план,— одобрил идею Саша. – Только меня волнует, кто пойдет в магазин?  
  
— Нахрен мне магазин? – удивился Таратута.— Тут к соседке ща постучусь, она вчера на вареники звала, может чего и осталось… Эй, ты чего ржешь?!

  
— Дурак ты, Мишка, и это не лечиться,— размазывая слезы по щекам, выдавил из себя Саша. – Она ж тебя звала явно не для того, чтоб твою похмелюгу лечить. А ты, с перегаром, да к даме…

  
— А одно другому не мешает,— смутился Михаил. – И вообще, чего прицепился? Есть идеи получше?

  
— Угу. Поехать домой ко мне. У меня там были пельмени. Вроде бы были,— прищурившись, вспоминал содержимое собственного холодильника Саша. Там, конечно, тоже было не особо много съестного, но полуфабрикаты в наличии имелись.

  
— Не, на такие подвиги я не способен,— скривился Миша и подтянул спадающие трусы. – Я лучше к Нинке.

  
— Ну, как знаешь. И коту что-нибудь захвати пожрать,— напомнил Логинов, встретившись взглядом с животным, и пошел одеваться. Сегодня еще нужно было попасть на работу и – желательно – в нормальном виде, что означало наличие свежего белья, костюма и завтрака. Хотя последнее было необязательным пунктом.

  
***

  
— Александр Николаевич, а где этот ваш новенький? Он мне позарез нужен!— вихрем ворвалась в кабинет кадровик Таня.

  
— Доброе утро, Танечка,— поднял голову от бумаг Саша.— Он поехал отвозить документы Потапову. А что случилось? Зачем тебе этот… стажер?

  
Утром, когда он наконец добрался до офиса, оказалось, что можно было не особо спешить. Во всяком случае, лицам, причастным к вчерашнему торжеству. Ни сам Михайловский, ни его зам Захарченко еще не приехали, а потому все сотрудники лениво бродили по кабинетам, обсуждая вчерашний банкет, и пили кофе. Кирилл, с унылым видом просматривающий корреспонденцию в приемной, пока Оксаны не было, тоже оказался не у дел, а потому Логинов решил, что лучше отправить его куда подальше до того момента, пока у него будут силы и желание искать чем же занять стажера. Тот повозмущался минут десять, что он «не курьер и не секретутка», но, прихватив папку с документами, уехал. Чему Александр был несказанно рад, в полной тишине и спокойствии заварив себе кофе и достав папку с текущими делами, чтоб также спокойно заняться расчетами.

  
— Да вторую неделю не могу от него добиться копии паспорта со второй фотографией в личное дело. Достал уже ваш Васнецов,— почуяв, что, возможно, в ближайшие пару минут все ее проблемы могут решиться вмешательством Логинова, запричитала Татьяна. — Скажите, может, среди вашего пакета документов найдется копия? А потом я вам верну...  
  
— Васнецов? Какой еще…— Саша поднял голову, удивленно уставившись на девушку. Кто?! Какой еще... Васнецов? Это шутка? Розыгрыш? Но... Откуда?

  
— Как это «какой»? Ну, этот ваш Кирилл Васнецов, стажер, – объясняла давно понятную всем истину Таня, удивленно уставившись на него.

  
Можно было, конечно, заподозрить милую девушку Танюшу в розыгрыше, но каким образом она узнала о них? Саша судорожно сглотнул, попытавшись как можно незаметнее ослабить галстук, удавкой сдавивший шею, и сосредоточиться на ответе. Вот только сделать это получилось не сразу. Пальцы плохо слушались, да и в горле что-то подозрительно запершило, мешая выговорить хоть слово.

  
Вас-не-цов.

  
***

  
_— Мих, а Мих…_

  
_— Чего тебе, Сань? – Таратута недовольно оторвался от вылавливания последней оливки из мисочки._

  
_— А кто во-о-он тот мужик в сером костюме, что трется около Семеныча? – стараясь как можно незаметнее указать на интересующего его человека, прошептал Саша, сам понимая, что поступает глупо. Ну, не услышит его мужчина на таком расстоянии, даже если он будет орать. Музыка и разговоры вокруг мешали услышать даже самого себя, не говоря уже о собеседнике. К тому же, неизвестный что-то обсуждал с Михайловским и вряд ли при этом обращал внимание на кого-то еще._

  
_— Который? – поняв, что от него так просто не отстанут, испытующе посмотрел на него Мишка._

  
_— Ну, тот, который…_

  
_— Который только что поздоровался с нами кивком? – заржал Таратута. Сашу бросило в жар. Мужчина в темно-сером костюме, явно заметив его интерес, а, может, и, вспомнив, как он налетел на него в свой первый рабочий день, улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул ему. У Саши засосало под ложечкой, настолько… двусмысленной показалась ему эта улыбка._

  
_— Угу,— смутился он, сам не понимая отчего._

  
_— Это Васнецов и зовут его Константином, если не ошибаюсь, Сергеичем. Первый зам Карнаухова._   
  
_— Фигасе…— поперхнулся Саша, сообразивший, насколько социальный статус Васнецова выше его собственного._

  
_— Да, мужик, а ты что думал, зря он там около начальства ошивается? – философски заключил Таратута и, добравшись до вожделенной оливки, сунул ее в рот, не прекращая говорить: – Смотри и учись, студент._

  
_— Ага,— криво улыбнулся ему Саша, понимая, что друг прав. Ему, новичку в компании, надо было еще многому научиться, чтоб встать на один уровень с первым заместителем директора._   
  
_А сам Константин Сергеевич время от времени нет-нет, да поворачивал голову в сторону, где около фуршетного стола стояли Александр с выискивающим чего бы еще перекусить вкусненького Мишкой, и на его губах появлялась слабая улыбка. И после каждой встречи взглядом с темно-карими глазами Васнецова, у Саши все сильнее начинало биться сердце и, казалось, что все это неспроста._

  
_Васнецов Константин Сергеевич, мужчина, неясным образом занявший все мысли Саши._

  
  
***

  
Кирилл Васнецов.

  
— Я посмотрю, Танюш. Только немного позже,— сделав над собой усилие, пробормотал Логинов, глядя на девушку невидящим взглядом. Ему надо было переварить информацию. Ему надо было сделать это раньше. Намного раньше.

  
Вообще-то, когда пришел приказ о назначении его куратором «юного дарования», то в комплекте с ним прилагался пакет документов. Стандартный набор – резюме, биография, копии дипломов и прочих не особо читаемых работодателями документов – лежал в неприметной серой папке. Вот только сам Саша не обратил на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Он старательно топил переживания за Костю в работе, выныривая из расчетов исключительно по жесткой необходимости. Он сознательно не давал себе возможности переключиться на что-либо, кроме работы, веря, что так удастся сохранить хоть немного жизни в себе. А зря, как оказалось. Не все сюрпризы приятны и безопасны для душевного равновесия.

  
Но как?!. Как вообще такое могло произойти? И кто он — родственник или однофамилец? А может, это все же такая шутка? Очень злая шутка.

«Да, это просто совпадение»,— сказал сам себе Логинов, глядя, как за Таней закрывается дверь и, недолго думая, бросился искать ту злосчастную папку. Перерыв все полки шкафов и сейф, стоявший в углу и выполняющий по большей мере роль подставки для пальмы, в нижнем ящике своего стола Александр обнаружил личное дело Васнецова Кирилла Сергеевича. Отстранено заметив, что с фотографии на него действительно смотрела его личная «головная боль», Саша уселся прямо на пол около сейфа. В голове вихрем носились догадки, что бы это значило, а глаза видели только одно. «Васнецов».

  
***

  
_— Кот, ты носишь такую громкую фамилию, а вместо того, чтоб творить шедевры, завалил себя бумажками и радуешься непонятно чему,— рассматривая фото двадцатипятилетнего Кости в паспорте, нараспев сообщил Александр._

  
_— И что с того? – оторвавшись от просмотра документа на экране монитора, повернулся к нему тот. – Лично я рисовать не умею от слова совсем. Это Катя у нас талант, ее и проси «творить». Так какие претензии ко мне?_

  
_— Да уж... Талант, – улыбнулся, вспомнив «бабочек», Саша.— Только я тогда не пойму, в кого она? Ты бумажный червь, Карина— историк. А дите у вас талант получилось. Какого «гену» и, главное, где прячете от общественности? Многие хотели бы такого талантливого ребенка сбацать._

  
_— Никакого «гену» мы не прячем,— нахмурился Костя, резким щелчком мышки закрыв документ, так и не сохранив изменения, над которыми бился последние полчаса.— Всем генам у нас мораторий. И вообще, что не устраивает тебя, Логинов, в таланте Васнецовых? Признавайся! Или ты банально завидуешь, а?_

  
_— Вот чуть что, так сразу «завидуешь»... – заулыбался Саша, не заметив перемены в настроении Кости.— Мне ничуть не завидно, что вы, Константин Сергеевич, носите столь громкую фамилию. Я претендую всего лишь на все ваше внимание и заботу. Да и от любви не откажусь._

  
_— Ну-ну. Рассказывай... – с видом все знающего папаши, внезапно успокоившись, ухмыльнулся Костя. – Так я тебе и поверил. Да у тебя на лице написано, что ты, Логинов всего лишь банально…_

  
***

  
Время шло. Периодически в кабинете звонил телефон, но Саша слышал его словно через слой ваты. Васнецов. У них даже отчество одинаковое. Как же так?

  
— Блядь, да вы в следующий раз предупреждайте, что ехать надо будет к черту на кулички!— отряхивая вещи от капель влаги, в кабинет ворвался тот, кого видеть сейчас и хотелось и не хотелось одновременно. Кирилл, деловито раскрывая зонт прямо посреди кабинета, продолжал возмущаться по поводу погоды и только минуты через три заметил, что Саша совсем его не слушает, а смотрит в одну точку перед собой и сидит, к тому же, на полу.

  
-Эй, Логинов, ау, я тут! Начальник, ты там жив?— подскочил к нему стажер и замахал прямо перед носом у Саши руками. Тот отодвинулся, когда одна из ладоней чуть мазнула ему по носу, но более никак не отреагировал.

  
— Эй... Алле? Меня слышно?— щелкнул у Александра перед носом пальцами Кирилл.— Что за сон с открытыми глазами на рабочем места, а, начальник? И какого хрена на полу?

  
В арсенале у Кирилла было явно еще много колких словечек и эпитетов для начальника, но Саша, вздрогнув, вдруг поинтересовался:

  
— Васнецов?

  
— Эээ.... Да,— не сразу понял его Кирилл.

  
— Кирилл Сергеевич?— так же бесцветно поинтересовался Логинов, поднимая с пола папку и сравнивая фото в личном деле с взъерошенным парнем перед собой. В глазах Кирилла мелькнуло понимание.

  
— Да... Аааа.... – презрительно протянул он.— Дошло, наконец, да, сука? Я столько ждал!

 

Но мат и экспрессия высказывания были все так же проигнорированы, голос Логинова был сух и бесцветен.

  
— А почему молчал? Почему сразу не сказал, что ты...

  
— Что я что?

  
— Родственник...

  
— Родственник кого?— ощетинился Кирилл.

  
— Его,— впервые за все время разговора Логинов посмотрел прямо в глаза стажеру.— Или этот цирк так и был задуман специально?

  
— Если кто и устраивает здесь представления, так это ты. Лично я работаю. Пытаюсь, во всяком случае.

  
— Кирилл, не уходи от темы. Почему ты не сказал, что вы с Костей...

  
— Братья?— буквально выплюнул Кирилл, словно в этом слове было что-то донельзя оскорбительное лично для него.— А зачем? Я же не прятался. В моем деле, как и резюме, все написано черным по белому.

  
Действительно. Кто виноват в том, что Саша настолько увяз в себе и своем горе, что настолько халатно отнесся к этому заданию? Он такое себе никогда не позволял. Никогда раньше. Но все бывает в первый раз.

  
— Ну, мне были бы ясны причины твоего столь негативного ко мне отношения,— упрямо цепляясь за мысль, сообщил Саша. Кирилл внезапно зло расхохотался.

  
— И что? Теперь-то что делать будешь?

  
— Не знаю... Надо поду...

  
— Блядь, Логинов! Какая же ты сука... Как же я тебя ненавижу! Сидишь тут и делаешь вид, что работаешь над «важным делом», а Костя...

  
— Заткнись!— не выдержал Саша, вскакивая с пола и замирая нос к носу с разъяренным Кириллом.— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь! Я...

  
— Александр Николаевич, все хорошо?— вдруг раздался из-за двери голос секретаря. Саша медленно выдохнул набранный для резкого ответа воздух. Он и забыл, что приемная у них с Михайловским одна на двоих и что там есть Оксана.

  
— Да-да, все... Нормально,— взглядом заставляя Кирилла замолчать, довольно громко сообщил Логинов.— Простите, Оксана Сергеевна, мы тут с Кириллом обсуждаем дела... И немного не сошлись во мнении...

  
— О... Понятно. Простите, Александр Николаевич. Я зайду позже, там есть документы на подпись.

  
— Д-да, конечно…

  
Кирилл ждет. Стоит и смотрит прямо в лицо Логинову, ожидая его действий. А Саша не знает, как поступить. В голове полный сумбур, боль тонкой иголочкой пронзает виски и не хочется ничего. Ни-че-го.

  
Костя.  
  
Васнецов.  
  
Кирилл.  
  
— Уходи.

  
— Что? – буквально подпрыгивает не ожидавший такого Кирилл.

  
— Уходи, говорю,— устало повторяет Саша, прикрыв глаза.— Куда хочешь. Я скажу Владиславу Семеновичу, что дал тебе отгул, а завтра попрошу сменить куратора.

  
— Что за…

  
— Кирилл, я прошу тебя, уйди. Как человека прошу. Я уже понял, какие чувства ты ко мне испытываешь, и не думаю, что стоит еще что-то обсуждать сейчас.

  
— Трусишь? – ядовито уточнил стажер, не спуская с него глаз, но тот лишь устало качает головой.

  
— Нет. Не вижу смысла оправдываться или как-то выгораживать себя. Я ни о чем не жалею.

  
— Да будь ты проклят, Логинов! – сквозь зубы выплюнул Кирилл и, швырнув привезенные от Потапова с подписями документы прямо на пол, выскочил из кабинета, едва не сбив в дверях Оксану.

  
— Алекса…

  
— Позже, Оксана, позже.

  
— Конечно, Александр Николаевич,— быстро закрывает дверь секретарь, не настаивая на объяснениях.   
  
— Костя, Костя, ну почему все так сложно? – едва слышно бормочет Саша, на минуту словно возвращаясь в стерильную палату, где лежит самый близкий ему человек на свете.

  
***

  
_— Знаешь, а ведь я ее видел два дня назад… Не на фотографии, а вживую... Хорошая девочка. И, знаешь, Костя, я понял, наконец, почему ты ее любишь. Ее невозможно не любить. Она действительно твоя дочь, чтобы не говорили анализы,— едва слышно шептал Саша больше самому себе, чем человеку на кровати. В палате было тихо, и только мерный писк приборов сообщал, что у Логинова все же еще есть слушатель. Молчаливый, но слушатель._

  
_— У нее поразительно яркие глаза, такой чистый синий цвет, что просто невероятно…— Саша хочет сказать еще что-то, но еще не вырвавшийся полувсхлип-полувскрик давит изнутри, заставляя сжать покрепче зубы и зажмурить глаза. Никакого лишнего шума, а не то его отсюда выгонят. И никакие взятки не помогут. В первом часу ночи в больнице должно быть тихо. Особенно, если добрая медсестричка за определенную плату пропускает постороннего к VIP-пациенту._

  
_Непрекращающийся писк приборов действует Саше на нервы, белизна стен в контрасте с зеленой больничной пижамой давит на глаза, а трубка, что засунута глубоко в горло лежащего на кровати человека, и вовсе заставляет содрогаться. Александр даже не помнит, что именно наплел охраннику и медсестре, чтоб его сюда пустили, кажется, соврал, что не хочет видеть остальных родственников, но он ни за что не выйдет, пока не попросят настойчиво. Очень настойчиво._

  
_Но пока все тихо. И Саша может сидеть около кровати, осторожно касаясь Костиной руки, и тихонько говорить, периодически зажимая себе рот второй рукой. Чтоб всхлипы не прорывались в спокойную речь. Ведь с человеком в коме надо говорить. Говорить и верить, что он очнется. Обязательно очнется, даже если врачи твердят, что надежды почти нет._


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

  
Холодная, практически ледяная, вода течет из крана, но Саша, не замечая температуры, раз за разом набирает ее в ладони и плещет себе в лицо. Мокрая челка неприятно холодит лоб, вода тонкой струйкой стекает по прядям, заливая глаза, а он все еще не может остановится. Ему не жарко, просто потребность «охладить» мысли нестерпима. Ему кажется, что все внутри пылает огнем, расплавляя, выжигая все лишнее, не имеющее отношения к нему. И к Косте.

 

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он ошибся, что сам все придумал и фамилия Кирилла звучит иначе, но…

  
Вас-не-цов. Реальность жестока.

  
Еще раз плеснув себе в лицо водой и, наблюдая, как капельки стекают с зеркала, Саша, как робот, раз за разом повторяет про себя одно и то же. Фамилию. Его, нет, их фамилию. Даже мысленно она звучит… дико, непривычно, а потому, переборов себя, Логинов едва слышно произносит ее вслух. Стены, покрытые кафелем, создают странный эффект отражения звуков, и складывается впечатление, что все в здании слышали это. Слышали, с какой болью прозвучало всего одно слово и как тяжело далось оно Александру.  
Почему так сложно принять то, что у него есть брат, он не может объяснить и сам себе. Это почему-то кажется почти аморальным — осознать, что он не единственный близкий Косте человек. Конечно, Саша помнит и о Кате, и о Карине, но жена и дочь воспринимаются иначе. Странно, но факт. Они кажутся такими… закономерными, что ли? Женщина, которую он видел всего несколько раз, и то – издалека, и девочка, чье фото стоит у него в зале на тумбочке, уже такие привычные и родные, что он и сам не понимает, как же можно жить без них? Они есть – и они часть жизни Кости, а, значит, и его жизни.

  
А Кирилл... Он возник из ниоткуда, просто появился в его жизни как чертик из табакерки, и Саше кажется, что именно он составляет угрозу тому хрупкому спокойствию, которое он по крупицам пытается собрать из осколков своей прошлой жизни. Угроза тому, что еще кое-как удерживает Александра в сознании и не дает скатиться в пропасть отчаянья. Угроза, с которой он ничего не может поделать.

  
Тошнота подступает к горлу, и нестерпимо хочется проснуться, хотя он знает, что не спит. Кошмар наяву, бесконечный кошмар. Калейдоскоп лиц, имен и событий последних дней с участием стажера проноситься перед глазами у Саши. Он и сам не понимает, что из этого правда, а что – вымысел его уставшего сознания. Да и не хочет знать. Главное сейчас то, что уже ничего не изменить.

  
Саша стоит, оперевшись о раковину, и старается медленно дышать, надеясь хоть так унять бешеный стук сердца. Где-то хлопает дверь, эхом отдаваясь у него в ушах, и он надеется, что у него есть еще хоть несколько минут, чтоб окончательно прийти в себя. Будет неприятно, если сейчас кто-то войдет и увидит его таким — разбитой, сломанной куклой. Только крепко вбитый в голову еще в начале карьеры принцип, что работа — это одно, а личная жизнь – другое, не дает окончательно погрязнуть в себе.

  
Жаль, что нельзя отсиживаться в туалете вечно. Жаль, что нужно выйти и снова делать вид, что у него все отлично. Жаль, что нужно продолжать жить.

  
Логинов, прикрыв глаза, делает глубокий вдох, отталкиваясь от опоры, и тут же обессилено прислоняется к стене около раковины, пытаясь хоть немного сосредоточиться. Не готов еще, ему нужна еще минута-другая. Голоса, доносящиеся из коридора, воспринимаются преувеличенно громко, но он старательно концентрируется на них, заставляя себя забыть обо всем, кроме работы. Вдох-выдох, и Саша, поправив галстук и кое-как вытерев лицо, выходит из туалета.

  
Малознакомая девушка из юридического, с которой он буквально лоб в лоб сталкивается в дверях, здороваясь, приветливо улыбается ему, на что Саша, все еще ощущая тошноту, едва может пробормотать в ответ «Добрый день», прежде чем понимает, что еще немного, и он все же упадет. И никакое самоубеждение не поможет. Его лимит на сегодня исчерпан.

  
Никогда еще дорога к своему кабинету не казалась настолько длинной, а коридоры — запутанными. Стараясь не переходить на бег в попытке быстрее добраться до кабинета, Логинов только отчаянно надеется, что никого не встретит по пути. Не хотелось бы объяснять причины своего «купания» посреди рабочего дня.

  
Оксана, покосившись на все еще мокрую челку Александра, заходящего к себе в кабинет, молча протянула ему документы и вышла из приемной, едва слышно пробормотав что-то про бланки заказов, за что Логинов был ей безмерно благодарен. Не было сил что-то придумывать в качестве объяснения. У него и так был впереди целый рабочий день, полный притворства и игры в существование.

  
***

  
_— Кот, а Кот, а тебе что, всегда хотелось быть единственным ребенком в семье? – рассматривая купленную ими гору подарков, предназначенных Кате, спрашивает Саша._

  
_— Нет,— удивленно косится на него Костя. – А с чего такие вопросы?_

  
_— Да вот я все смотрю на то, как вы балуете Катю, и все пытаюсь понять, почему. По всем прикидкам выходит, что ты жуть как не наигрался игрушками в детстве, вынужденный отбирать единственный грузовичок у … ммм… конкурентов в детском саду._

  
_— Хм, какие глупости,— фыркает он. – Ни у кого я не отбирал машинки. Наоборот, это меня можно отнести к «обделенным»: я же старший и это меня заставляли делиться. Хотя особых проблем у нас не было – родители покупали все в двойном экземпляре. К тому же, разве кукла – это «балуем»?_

  
_— Если она одна, то нет. А если их три,— выразительно косится на коробки Логинов,— то это уже и есть то, о чем я говорю._

  
_— Не знаю, Шурик, не знаю,— пожимает плечами Костя. – Мне не кажется, что моему ребенку от этого будет хуже. Не так уж и часто я что-то ей покупаю, чтоб разбаловать. К тому же, день рождения только раз в году._

  
***

  
Трель звонка заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте и вынырнуть из воспоминаний. Оказывается, он все еще стоит на пороге кабинета, не сделав и шагу вглубь. А телефон не прекращает звонить, словно дожидаясь, пока Логинов соизволит взять трубку. Кажется, что трель звонка штопором ввинчивается в мозг, давит, вынуждая его буквально бегом преодолеть расстояние от двери до стола.

  
— Александр Николаевич, добрый день. Вас беспокоит Максим Сурханов,— на том конце провода раздается смутно знакомый мужской голос. С каким-то облегчением он понимает, что это не Кирилл, и сам себе удивляется. С чего бы тому звонить?

  
— Добрый,— машинально откликается Саша, отгоняя глупые мысли и отчетливо понимая, что слышал недавно эту фамилию, но тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, где. Он так скоро с ума сойдет. Что ж за день сегодня такой?! Хотя нет. Это не день. Это жизнь его стала сплошным кошмаром.— Я вас слушаю.

  
— Мы с вами встречались на презентации нашего прошлого проекта и, если помните, я упоминал о запланированном нами новом.

  
— Д-да, помню,— немного оживляется Логинов, сообразивший, наконец, кто такой этот Сурханов и что ему могло от него понадобиться. Он с почти детской радостью отодвигает тяжелые мысли на задворки сознания, переключаясь в рабочий режим. Все потом, все позже. Он обязательно придумает, как разрешить эту ситуацию с Кириллом. Если будет что решать.

  
***

  
Полтора часа практически блаженства. Именно столько Саша выслушивал все идеи Сурханова, которые, даже будучи условно приемлемыми для дальнейшей разработки, все равно были лучше, чем перспектива сидеть и думать о Косте. В завершение разговора, дав предварительное согласие на свое участие в проекте, а также пообещав в ближайшее время за ужином обсудить его детальнее, Александр положил трубку, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. В голове уже выстраивались ровными рядами цифры и расчеты, закрывая собой все «лишние» мысли. Было почти хорошо, и сама мысль о том, что еще час-другой и нужно будет идти домой, вызывала новые приступы уже подзабытой тошноты. Можно, конечно, сослаться на занятость и просидеть в офисе до ночи, чтоб приехав домой, просто вырубиться от усталости, но как назло все срочные дела решены, а бессмысленный поиск чем себя занять – это не выход. И в первый раз за последний месяц Александр выходит из офиса в начале седьмого, а не за полночь.

  
Толпы людей, спешащих домой с работы, вызывают легкую панику, но он быстро справляется с ней. Мужчины, женщины – все они торопятся куда-то, где их ждут, спешат поскорее снять с себя костюм и на несколько часов забыть об обязательствах и делах. Такие простые желания простых людей кажутся ему чем-то из области фантастики. Он не понимает, уже не понимает, как можно жить и не задумываться о том, что когда-то всему придет конец. Рано или поздно, но придет. Наблюдая, как люди ругаются в очереди на маршрутку, как толстая тетка старательно пытается встать хоть на последнюю ступеньку, а основательно подвыпивший мужичок помогает ей, подталкивая в области «пятой точки», Саша докуривает вторую подряд сигарету, ощущая, что накатившее ощущение безнадеги наконец его отпустило и можно ехать домой. Ехать без боязни свихнуться от одиночества.

  
***

  
— Привет, мам,— он и сам не знает, зачем делает это. Зачем звонит матери, с которой общается максимум раз в месяц? Она тоже не знает причин, и потому после недоуменно-удивленного «Саша?» в трубке повисает тишина.

  
А он молчит, хотя так хочется говорить. Рассказать о том, как ему плохо, о том, как он соскучился по теплу и ласке, по ней, отцу и даже по их «крошке» — пятилетней таксе Черри. Но он не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Просто молчит, кусая губы, и дышит в трубку, словно какой-то маньяк.

  
— Саша, у тебя что-то случилось? – наконец, не выдерживает мама. – Саша? У тебя все хорошо?

  
— Да, мам. У меня все хорошо.

  
— А по голосу и не скажешь,— проницательно замечает мама, заставляя Сашу вздрогнуть и до судороги сжать трубку рукой, чтоб не выпала. – Что у тебя случилось, Шурик?

  
 _«Шурик»_. Как же больно… В комнате резко становиться жарко. Саша шумно сглатывает, прикрывая рукой трубку, чтоб не было слышно полустона-полувоя, что рвется из горла, и не глядя опускается на пол, заботясь лишь о том, чтоб не задеть что-либо.

  
— Саша? Саша, ты меня слышишь? – обеспокоенная молчанием, заволновалась мама. – Сына, с тобой точно все в порядке?

  
— Д-да, я тебя слышу,— справившись с минутной слабостью, отозвался Саша. – Просто… Просто задумался. Прости мам. Так о чем мы говорили?

  
— Ох, что-то ты темнишь, Саша… Ладно, расскажи лучше как у тебя дела? Как работа?

  
— Работа? – озадачился Саша, не понимая, почему это вдруг мать заинтересовалась этим вопросом. Ее никогда не интересовали подобные вещи, и в разговоре с семьей Александр всегда обходил эту тему стороной, ограничиваясь пространными отговорками. – Все нормально. У меня… у меня стажер… был,— настроение стремительно приближалось к минусовой отметке. Это была плохая идея говорить о работе. Едва позабытые события сегодняшнего утра вновь оживились в памяти. – Способный мальчик.

  
— Да? Готовишь себе на смену? – предпочла не заметить заминки мама, воодушевившись тем, что Саша вроде бы разговорился. – И как мальчик? Действительно настолько способный?

  
— Что-то вроде того. Он помогал мне готовить проект для «Марконикон Инк»... Ну, тебе, наверное, не особо интересны подробности…

  
— Ну-у-у… Ты же знаешь, что я не очень много смыслю во всех этих твоих разработках и расчетах. Но мне в любом случае важно все, что связано с тобой.

  
— Спасибо, мам,— слабо улыбнулся Саша. – Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями.

  
— Сделай одолжение,— в голосе мамы тоже слышалась улыбка. – Ты когда приедешь к нам с папой? Мы уже соскучились по тебе.

  
Саша задумался. Он действительно давно не был дома. Последний раз приезжал на прошлое Рождество, ограничиваясь с тех пор лишь звонками раз в месяц. Это было, наверное, неправильно, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог.

  
Не сказать, что у них были такие уж напряженные отношения, нет. Просто… Просто у него был Костя, а сказать родителям о своей ориентации за все эти годы он так и не решился. Сначала боялся, потом не хотел волновать, а последние пару лет не считал нужным отчитываться кому-либо, с кем и где он живет. Костя несколько раз предлагал ему съездить домой, но сам составить компанию отказывался. Саша хоть и понимал резонность такого решения, но все равно чувствовал необъяснимую обиду. Ему казалось, что сам он не отказался бы познакомиться с семьей Кости при случае, а нежелание любовника сделать то же самое вызывало раздражение и боль. Глупо обижаться, но исправить отношение к проблеме у него не удавалось. Впрочем, воссоединение семей им все равно не светило – оба понимали, что это будет огромной ошибкой. Да и Косте не хотелось делать что-либо, что могло хоть немного навредить Кате. Карина, может, и не пострадает от подобных новостей, а малышке не обязательно слышать с самого детства, что ее папа «не такой» или еще что похуже. В том, что подобные высказывания будут, Костя не сомневался. Взрослые никогда не считаются с детскими чувствами, считая, что те ничего не понимают, и очень удивляются, когда, повзрослев, дочки-сыновья ненавидят родителей.

  
— Саша? Чего молчишь? – он совсем позабыл, что на том конце провода от него все еще ждут ответа. – Ты так не хочешь приезжать к нам с папой?

  
— Н-нет, прости, это я опять задумался. Был тяжелый день на работе, вот и торможу немного. Я обязательно приеду к вам в эти выходные. Честное слово, приеду.

  
— Мы будем ждать,— хоть кого-то он сегодня сделал счастливым. Хоть кому-то хорошо. Саша грустно улыбнулся сам себе и положил трубку.

  
***

  
_— Костя? – грохот, доносящийся из коридора, заставляет Сашу нервно подпрыгнуть на месте. – Костя, все в порядке?_

  
_— Д-да.. – доносится спустя несколько мучительно долгих секунд молчания голос Кости. – Все нормально. Я… я просто зацепился за твои туфли._

  
_Странно. Саша не помнил, чтоб оставлял обувь посреди коридора, но вслух комментировать не собирается. Костя и так последнее время очень уставший приходит и буквально с ног валится, заставляя Сашу скрипеть зубами и мечтать придушить непосредственное начальство и клиентов их фирмы вместе взятых. Что ж это такое, а?_

  
_Из коридора опять доносится приглушенный мат. Что-то упало. Саша не выдерживает и поднимается с кресла, нажав на паузу. Видеоролик никуда не денется, а посмотреть, что же там в коридоре происходит, того стоит._

  
_— Кот, ты чего? – застывает на пороге Саша, с удивлением рассматривая прислонившегося к стене Костю. Тот стоит, прикрыв глаза, и часто-часто дышит. – Костя? Тебе плохо?_

  
_От звука его голоса Костя резко дергается, открывая глаза, и смотрит на Сашу. Попытается посмотреть, потому что Саше показалось, что он его совсем не видит, а взгляд направлен вообще на что-то в метре от него. Движимый смутным ощущением тревоги, Саша, не говоря ни слова, делает шаг по направлению к Косте, надеясь, что вот сейчас тот улыбнется и скажет, что шутка удалась. В чем тут мог заключаться юмор, он старается не задумываться, предпочтя выставить себя не понимающим тонкостей идиотом, нежели поддаться собственным страхам и понять, что они не беспричинны._

  
_— Шурик? – вздрагивает от прикосновения Сашиной руки к лицу Костя. – Прости, я что-то совсем никакой, аж в глазах «ёжики» бегают от переутомления._

  
_— Да? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Саша, придирчиво рассматривая мужчину и не видя ничего подозрительного в его облике. За исключением того, что тот все еще смотрит куда-то мимо Саши. – Костя, ау, я тут. Ты на что смотришь?_

  
_— Я? Ни на что, прости. Просто задумался и…_

  
_— Ну-ну,— хмыкает Саша, поняв, что ничего ему не собираются объяснять. Такой уж Костя человек. Если что-то захочет, то сам расскажет, а нет – и слова из него не выбьешь._

  
***

  
— Премьер-министр страны еще раз подчеркнул, что правительство…— едва слышно бормотал телевизор, но Саша слышал только обрывки слов. Что он хотел услышать в выпуске новостей, так и осталось для него загадкой, он включил телевизор просто ради «шумового фона» и забыл, что, в сущности, «ящик», он и есть ящик. Много ненужной информации для рядового жителя страны. Создаваемое ощущение присутствия «второго» было единственным утешением, ведь так часто бывало, что Костя включал восьмичасовой выпуск новостей, усаживался в кресло и, снисходительно щурясь, комментировал вслед за диктором показанные видеосюжеты. В такие моменты Саша забывал, что ему нисколько не интересны ураганы в Америке или новые проделки «чупакабры». Ему было просто хорошо оттого, что любимый человек рядом, что они – семья. Странная ассоциация, но Саша никак не мог от нее отделаться.

  
— Завтра на всей территории страны пройдут дожди, ветер северо-западный…— продолжал негромко бормотать телевизор, а Саша, прикрыв глаза и укутавшись в плед, думал о том, что все наладится, обязательно наладится. Осталось еще немного подождать и…

  
***

  
Утро. Возле офиса еще тихо, никто не курит на ступеньках, не сплетничает, не обсуждает сотрудников. До начала рабочего дня еще тридцать минут. Логинов в полной тишине поднимается по ступенькам, пытаясь хоть приблизительно вспомнить свое расписание на сегодня, и понимает, что усилия тщетны. В голове все еще кавардак. Все, что он решил ночью, ничего не значит при свете дня. Ничего не изменилось, проблемы не исчезли от одного только его желания. А одна из них, к его огромному удивлению, стоит прямо перед его кабинетом, напряженно сверля взглядом вошедшего в приемную Александра.

  
— Кирилл? Ты что здесь делаешь? – едва не запнувшись о порог, спрашивает Логинов. Стажер, на мгновение сжав губы, словно не желая давать поспешного ответа, окидывает его пристальным взглядом и медленно, будто сомневаясь в том, что говорит, произносит:

  
— Работаю.

  
— Кхм, я же сказал вчера, что поговорю с Владиславом Семеновичем и…

  
— Логинов, ты что тупой? – тут же ощетинился Кирилл.— Я же сказал, что буду работать тут, а твое мнение меня мало интересует. Не ты брал меня на работу, не тебе и увольнять. А свои одолжения будешь делать кому-то другому. Ясно?

  
— Кирилл…— буквально прорычал Александр, моментально выходя из себя. – Подбирай выражения, сопляк, я тебе не… Здравствуйте, Марина Сергеевна,— отвлекся на проходящую мимо сотрудницу Логинов, старательно растягивая губы в улыбке, и едва слышно добавляя для стажера, стараясь, чтоб фраза прозвучала членораздельно. – В кабинет. Быстро.

  
Кирилл, кивком поздоровался с Мариной и, фыркнув, зашел в помещение. Саша, матерясь и уговаривая самого себя не сорваться, вошел следом и, прикрыв дверь, тут же поспешил продолжить разговор.

  
— А теперь еще раз и подробно. Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь.

  
— Я. Тут. Работаю,— копируя отрывистые интонации Логинова, презрительно сообщил парень, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что чихать он хотел на все и вся. – Это для тебя новость?

  
— Нет,— сквозь зубы процедил Саша. – Не новость. Но я же вчера сказал тебе, что…  
— Слушай, Логинов, я повторяю тебе первый и последний раз. Я буду тут работать, и если тебя что-то не устраивает, то это твои проблемы. Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь, и если для этого придется терпеть твое общество, то так и быть. Еще вопросы? – вызывающе выпятив грудь, буквально в лицо Логинову бросил Кирилл. Но его выпад остался без ответа.

  
— Дурдом, это форменный дурдом,— пробормотал Саша, взяв себя в руки, и, больше не глядя на стажера, направился к своему столу. Если этому сопляку так нравится «его работа», то так и быть. Хотя, откровенно говоря, им обоим намного проще было бы, если б Кирилла перевели в какой-то другой отдел. Саша не был уверен, что сможет спокойно смотреть ему в глаза и не думать о том, что он брат Кости. Может, все же поговорить с Михайловским? Но как объяснить причины? Что сказать? Что это брат моего любовника, и я не хочу с ним общаться, потому как мальчишка меня ненавидит? Тогда почему раньше не сказал об этом? И вообще – где доказательства ненависти? Все же шло так хорошо, сам же хвалил мальчишку. Куда не глянь, возникало сто вопросов, и все без ответов.

  
— Что, больше ничего не интересует? – насмешливо донеслось ему вслед.

  
— Меня? – приподнял бровь Саша, принимая правила игры. – Меня — нет. А вот тебя очень даже должны заинтересовать вот эти материалы,— он бросил Кириллу папку сантиметров пять толщиной. – Изучить, разработать план, предоставить в письменном виде. У тебя времени три часа. Приступай.

  
— С-сука-а-а,— протянул с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением Кирилл и, прихватив папку, направился к своему столу.

  
— Не ругайся, это неприлично. И кофе мне сделай,— не удержался от мелкой шпильки напоследок Логинов, с удовольствием наблюдая, как стремительно закипает его стажер.

  
— Аха, щаз, размечтался,— огрызнулся тот в ответ, но спустя пять минут все же поднялся и направился за чашками. – Я тебе не секретутка.

  
— Конечно-конечно,— едва заметно улыбнулся Александр, отгоняя мысль, что скучно ему точно не будет.

  
***

  
Поморщившись от громкости, с которой сам же хлопнул дверцей машины, Саша глубоко вдохнул и решительно направился к воротам больницы. Он должен его увидеть, должен унять то беспокойство, что поселилось внутри последние несколько дней. Пускай сейчас уже начало десятого вечера, но ему надо, просто жизненно необходимо увидеть Костю, просто убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.

  
Но он не дошел даже до входной двери. На ступеньках, сгорбившись и обхватив голову руками, сидел Кирилл. Его не волновало ни то, что светлое кашемировое пальто будет безнадежно испорчено грязью со ступенек, ни то, что на него натыкались люди, ругая «рассевшегося посреди дороги придурка», ни сам Саша, что замер перед ним, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, что сказать, и как достучаться до ненавидящего его парня. Чтоб он разрешил, не выгнал, понял. Хоть на минуту понял, как плохо сейчас Саше.  
Конечно, за последние несколько дней, что прошли с того самого момента, как Саша узнал о родстве Кости и Кирилла, их отношения особо не изменились, но все же он надеялся на то, что Кирилл все же не настолько жестокий человек, каким хочет казаться. Нет, Саша не надеялся, что ненависть парня по отношению к нему уменьшится за три-четыре дня просто оттого, что они работают вместе, но он же может сделать хоть одно маленькое одолжение, проявить хоть немного сочувствия. Может же?

  
— Пожалуйста, мне очень надо его увидеть… Кирилл, я прошу тебя, умоляю, позволь мне…

  
— Пошли,— поднял голову парень, слепо глядя мимо Саши. Логинов попытался поймать его взгляд, чтоб понять, шутит он или нет, но ужаснулся тому мертвому безразличию, что читалось в его глазах вместо уже привычной ненависти.

  
— Что?!

  
— Пошли, я сказал. Пока я не передумал,— все так же безэмоционально повторил Кирилл, поднимаясь с места, и направился к входу, даже не оглянувшись.  
Следуя за Кириллом по больничным коридорам, Саша не мог понять, что заставило упрямого парня изменить мнение? Но интерес был каким-то вялым, фоновым. Он лишь усиливал то гложущее Александра ощущение беды, заставляя прибавлять шаг, пытаться успеть. Но вот куда успеть?

  
— Остальные родственники скоро приедут. Мне просто дозвонились первому. У тебя есть пять минут, чтоб попрощаться,— пропуская Александра в палату, сообщил Кирилл, а сам повернулся к подошедшей медицинской сестре. – Он со мной. Тоже… родственник. Дальний.

  
Девушка покосилась на Сашу, но ничего не сказала. Если брат говорит, значит, так оно и есть. 


	6. Chapter 6

** Глава 6 **

  
— Ты куда сейчас? – внезапно спрашивает Кирилл, глядя в спину Логинову. Тот замирает на минуту, а потом, пожав плечами и так ничего и не ответив, выходит из палаты. 

  
— Кто это был? – мазнув взглядом по уходящему, без особого интереса спрашивает молодая женщина. Кирилл несколько секунд рассеянно смотрит на нее, словно вспоминая, кто это, а потом едва слышно отвечает:

  
— Друг. Близкий друг Кости.

  
А что еще сказать? Он и сам не знает, что можно сказать о… Саше. Именно сейчас он не «сука» или «скотина, разрушившая жизнь его брату», а просто — Саша. Сломанная кукла, что двигается исключительно благодаря ниточкам кукловода. Жаль только, что сам кукловод, похоже, вот-вот выбросит их.

  
— Ясно,— её это не особо интересует. Она и вопрос задала скорее из желания оттянуть момент, когда нужно будет войти в палату. Еще час назад ей казалось, что уже не больно, что все отгорело, и она сможет просто сказать в последний раз «Прощай» тому, кто занимал частичку ее сердца. Но она ошибалась. Боль и горечь утраты не утихли, они с новой силой сдавили грудь, мешая дышать, застилая глаза слезами. – Он… там?

  
— Да, входи. Я пойду, проветрюсь. Родители скоро приедут.

  
— Хорошо, Кира. Только я ненадолго. Катя осталась с няней дома.

  
— Понимаю. Все равно спасибо, что приехала.

  
Кирилл выходит из здания больницы и замирает на ступеньках. Очень хочется сделать хоть что-то — разбить, сломать или поджечь. Показать самому себе, что он еще жив, что внутри не так пусто, как кажется. Что это не он умер. Что это не у него вместо сердца комок льда. Люди спешат, обходя его, периодически задевая, но он стоит, глядя в небо. Звездное, без единой тучки, небо. Такое мерзкое радостное небо. Тошно, гадко внутри. 

Хочется хоть с кем-то разделить горе, понять, доказать самому себе, что он сможет жить. Но никого подходящего рядом нет. Уже нет. Странно, но сейчас Кириллу хотелось бы, чтоб Александр был рядом. Он точно смог бы понять.

  
Ощущение того, что мог что-то сделать, но не сделал, давит. Хотя — и это самое паршивое — от него вообще-то ничего не зависит. И не зависело. Иррациональная вина давит, сжимая грудь, заставляет в сто первый раз искать себе оправдания, которых нет. Не он был за рулем той машины. И это не он…

  
Два глубоких вдоха, и Кирилл, подавив в себе желание сбежать куда подальше от этих белых стен и запаха лекарств, опять идет в палату, чтоб поддержать мать, убитую горем и не сдерживающую слез, отца, абсолютно сухие глаза которого выглядят еще страшнее и безжизненнее, чем всё видимое горе матери. Наверное, это оттого, что раньше отец всегда был образцом ярких, незамутненных эмоций, и это молчаливое давящее состояние вызывает желание затрясти его, крикнуть, чтоб сказал хоть что-то, отреагировал или просто показал, что он все еще с ними, а не уходит вслед за старшим сыном. Но Кирилл молчит— хотя так хочется кричать, обнимает мать— несмотря на то, что так хочется трясти ее, и заставляет себя помнить, что он жив. Он остался у них один. Он не имеет права умирать.

  
***

  
Он никогда не думал, что будет именно так. Что ему придется обнимать плачущую мать, утешать Карину, пытаться поддержать отца и делать вид, что он сильный, что сможет все это выдержать. И убеждать в этом себя.

  
Он никогда не думал, что брат его бросит.

  
Речитатив священника штопором ввинчивается в голову, кресты, венки и люди сливаются в один бесконечный калейдоскоп, но он держится. Упрямо цепляется за мысль, что он еще жив, что он должен. Просто должен. Кому и за что – не важно, главное это раз за разом повторять себе одно и то же. И Кирилл едва слышно шепчет сам себе: «Я должен».

  
Он смотрит на бледное лицо Кости и понимает, что это он там. Не Костя, а он. Выгорело все, рассыпалось пеплом и развеялось ветром по земле. Выгорело внутри, не оставив смысла. Глупо, непонятно, но он не видел больше смысла в своих действиях, словно ненависть и непонимание, что разбросало их по разным углам последние несколько лет, потеряли значение, словно вся его жизнь закончилась в тот самый момент, когда раздался звонок телефона и спокойный голос врача сообщил о том, что брата больше нет.

  
Может, это пройдет. Не сразу, но через неделю, месяц, год. Или не пройдет никогда. Они были так близки и так далеки, как только могут быть кровные родственники. Братья. И не важно, что последние слова, которые Кирилл сказал ему, были словами ненависти. Сейчас это неважно. Все потеряло смысл. И уже ничего не исправить, не отмотать назад. Кадры кинопленки сгорели, отпечатавшись на веках черно-белыми воспоминаниями.

  
Он стоит, упиваясь своим горем, купаясь в нем, утопая и не желая сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтоб выбраться из этого состояния, и, машинально поглаживая мать по плечу, смотрит вперед, не видя перед собой ничего. Смотрит и думает о том, что, наверное, сейчас нет во всем мире человека, которому было бы хуже, чем ему. Хочется орать, бросаться на людей, что так равнодушно соболезнуют и уходят. Уходят домой, к родным и близким, а он… 

  
Он машинально подхватывает на руки потерявшую сознание мать, проталкивается сквозь толпу людей, пришедших проводить в последний пусть брата, и понимает, что задыхается. Она повсюду — земля сыпется на голову, забивает легкие, поглощает его собой. Хочется сбежать, уйти куда-то, но он все еще не может этого сделать.  
Кирилл молча кивает в ответ на все, что ему говорят, не задумываясь над смыслом слов, старательно выполняет требуемые от него действия и отпускает себя, только когда оказывается дома. У Кости дома, где сидя на полу в прихожей до судорог сжимает ключи в ладони.

  
Он и сам не знает, почему поехал не с родителями домой, а сюда. Почему бездумно поехал на другой конец города и зачем сейчас мечется раненым зверем по квартире, сшибая все на своем пути. Почему сначала швыряет о стену фотографию в рамке, с которой среди незнакомых мужчин в костюмах ему улыбаются двое, а затем сам же собирает осколки, прижимая их к себе, кусая губы и шепча: «Ненавижу». И сам не знает, кого в данный момент он ненавидит больше. 

  
***

  
Девять утра. Среда. Все на своих рабочих местах, кто-то что-то пытается выяснить по телефону— и эти крики доносятся из соседнего кабинета, кто-то старательно отлынивает от работы, а Кирилл ждет. Глотает кофе, стараясь хоть немного расшевелиться после бессонной ночи, и ждет.

  
На часах половина десятого, а его начальника все еще нет на рабочем месте. Нет, не так уж и нужен ему этот… Логинов, но все же. Это непривычно и странно — придя на работу, не увидеть сидящего в кабинете Александра. Он словно олицетворение привычной постоянной в этом уравнении с тремя неизвестными, его точки опоры в том круговороте событий, что последнее время швыряют Кирилла из крайности в крайность. И его нет.

  
Он мог сегодня не идти на работу. И у него уже было на это разрешение Михайловского, сказавшего, что понимает скорбящего по брату парня. Но Кирилл не воспользовался этим. Ему нужно было как-то отвлечься от похорон, хоть ненадолго уйти из дома, не видеть слез родителей. Ему нужно было переключить свою ненависть и бессилие на что-то другое. На кого-то другого. Но этого «кого-то» здесь пока нет. И этот факт странным образом заставляет Кирилла нервничать, переживая и пытаясь понять, почему его так заботит состояние человека, сломавшего жизнь его брату?

  
Он нервно комкает лист бумаги, игнорируя жалостливо-сочувствующий взгляд Оксаны, и ждет. Посетители, время от времени заглядывающие в приемную, удостаиваются уничижающего взгляда и ответа, в котором вежливость если и присутствует, то по минимуму. Ему плохо, и Кирилл не собирается делать исключение для кого бы то ни было. Особенно, если единственный человек, который его хоть как-то интересует, отсутствует.

  
— Кирочка, может, ты шел бы домой? – в начале второго заискивающе интересуется Оксана, устав сглаживать рычащее хамство стажера. – Отдохнешь…

  
— Нет.

  
— Кира, мы все понимаем, как тебе плохо и…

  
— Нет, я сказал,— чашка, которую он сжимал пальцами, летит на пол, заставляя Оксану испуганно ахнуть.— Где черти носят этого Логинова?! – не замечая, что последнюю фразу он практически выкрикивает, Кирилл подхватывается с кресла и начинает мерить шагами приемную. – Что этот гребаный «образец» себе позволяет?!

  
Девушка съеживается в кресле, понимая, что не имеющая видимых причин ярость Кирилла буквально сейчас выплеснется на нее, и совсем тихо произносит:  


— Может, он заболел? 

  
Стажер резко останавливается, чуть не врезавшись в стену, и, покосившись на секретаршу, выплевывает слово за словом.

  
— Какое на хрен «заболел»? Тогда почему не звонит? Он же, блядь, у нас образец для подражания. Идеальный, мать его, начальник. И где? Где он?

  
Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна ярости, Кирилла буквально ведет от этого. От жалости, что читается в каждом слове Оксаны, от невозможности что-то изменить, от собственного беспричинного беспокойства. Хочется орать, ломать и крушить. Как вчера. Он сжимает ладонь и на мгновение вспоминает вчерашний вечер. И то фото, что вчера выбило остатки почвы из-под ног. Фото, где совсем еще молодой Логинов улыбался его брату. Это воспоминание окончательно сносит крышу. С каким-то болезненным стоном Кирилл трясет головой, пытаясь выкинуть его из головы, и, внезапно успокоившись, поворачивается к секретарю.

  
— Оксана, вы не могли бы дать мне адрес Логинова?

  
— З-зачем? – чуть заикаясь, недоумевающее спрашивает все еще испуганная девушка, опасаясь, как бы Кирилл опять не пошел вразнос.

  
— Беспокоюсь,— чуть поморщившись, выдавливает парень, заставляя Оксану еще больше пожалеть, что они одни в приемной. Ну почему шеф так невовремя уехал? Что ей делать с этим внезапно съехавшим с катушек парнем?

  
— Эмн… А может, просто позвоним ему домой?

  
— Оксана, дайте мне его адрес,— с нажимом повторяет Кирилл. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, весь же вид настолько неадекватен, что Оксана начинает всерьез беспокоиться о Логинове, чей адрес он так настойчиво требует. Она судорожно прокручивает в голове варианты, как бы отказаться и не давать его, когда стажер, с внезапным спокойствием в голосе, выдает:

  
— Ладно, спрошу в отделе кадров.

  
Понимая, что все это глупо, и он действительно может просто спросить в отделе кадров адрес начальника, Оксана, нехотя и оттягивая момент, когда надо будет отдать листок, пишет на выдранном из блокнота листе адрес. Ощущение, что от этого зависит ее жизнь, не покидает ее все это время, ведь Кирилл наблюдает с таким маниакальным выражением лица, что хочется бежать куда подальше отсюда. Получив заветный листок, парень срывается с места, даже не поблагодарив. Впрочем, Оксане этого и не надо. Она судорожно выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что последние полчаса старалась не дышать.  


***

  
Он пришел работать в эту фирму не потому, что Владислав Семенович Михайловский— старый друг его отца. И даже не потому, что ему так уж требовался опыт. Отнюдь. Он пришел, чтоб увидеть своими глазами того, ради кого его брат бросил семью, бросил жену и дочь. Увидеть его. Того мужчину.

  
Это был шок. Он был в ужасе, когда Костя посреди разговора ни о чем вдруг сказал, что уходит от Карины. Кирилл тогда не знал, что и сказать брату, старшему, чьему совету всегда следовал и безмерно обожал и который, кусая губы и отводя взгляд, говорил, что любит. Впервые в жизни. Любит не ту женщину, что родила ему ребенка, а «его». Тогда он подумал, что спиртное сделало свое дело, и Костя просто оговорился. Надеялся, что все это было просто пьяным бредом, шуткой над младшим братишкой. А зря.

  
Случайная встреча, когда спутник Кости не заметил его, и долгий разговор на кухне. Обещание, что родители об этом не узнают никогда, что они и дальше будут уверены в том, что их сын просто сбежал к смазливой секретарше от немного скучной (как они нередко жаловались, считая невестку не совсем подходящей парой своему сыну) преподавательницы. Что их осуждение никогда не перерастет в отвращение.

  
Кирилл бесился, орал и ненавидел. Ненавидел брата, что вот так просто похерил все, что у него было, ненавидел себя, что пообещал молчать, но больше всего ненавидел того таинственного «Шурика», который был виноват во всем этом.  
Первый год он демонстративно не разговаривал с Костей, когда тот приезжал в родительский дом. Отец тогда удивленно покосился на них, но решил, что мальчики сами разберутся, и вмешиваться не стал, хотя его недоумевающий взгляд жег Кириллу спину, заставляя прикусывать язык, чтоб не выпалить в лицо правду.

  
Следующие два года он честно пытался разобраться. Но не смог. Его бесило то, что с дочерью Костя видится реже, чем с любовником, что дарит ей подарки только по праздникам и вообще очень прохладно относиться к своей семье. Он своими глазами видел, как Костя прятал подарок для своего хахаля. С каким взглядом тот смотрел на маленькую коробочку, как бережно запаковывал ее в оберточную бумагу. А в том, что она предназначалась «ему», Кирилл не сомневался. С-сука. Дочери он купил вшивую куклу, а своему мужику — кольцо. А что еще могло там быть?

  
Он жил и копил в себе все эмоции, всю ненависть, чтоб в один прекрасный день выплеснуть ее на брата. Не сдержался и высказал все, что думает о нем и его подстилке, в глаза Косте. Орал, не подбирая выражений и не обращая внимания на то, как с каждым произнесенным обвинением все больше мертвеет лицо брата, как стираются краски, бледнеют губы. Как Костя, дослушав все до конца, просто уходит, не сказав ни слова.  
Когда Костя попал в ту аварию, он испугался. Впервые испугался. Но ни на минуту не забыл о том, кто причина всего. И, влекомый обострившимся чувством давящей изнутри злобы, решил все узнать правду. Какую именно он и сам не мог объяснить, но желание увидеть всколыхнулось с новой силой. Увидеть и уничтожить.

  
Но у него не получалось. Он смотрел на Александра и не мог понять, как же так? Как так получилось? Он копил в себе злобу, старался представить миг, когда выплюнет в лицо этой сволочи все, что о нем думает, и… 

  
И был ошарашен. Его не поняли. Да что там не поняли, его даже не заметили. Он был просто одним из многих. Логинов старательно выполнял свою работу, тщательно следя за всем, что только можно, обращал внимание на все, что угодно, на любую мелочь, но только не на Кирилла. Шутки, улыбки, в которых ни грамма искренности, а лишь вежливое равнодушие, воспринимались окружающими как должное, и Кирилл уже начинал сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Неужели никто не видит, что Александр холоден со всеми, что он закрыт в своей скорлупе и не желает реагировать на внешние раздражители? Почему все это считается нормой? Почему вопреки всему он любим и уважаем среди сотрудников, и никто (а уж это Кирилл старательно пытался выведать у каждого, включая уборщиц) не думает о нем ничего дурного? Кирилл тогда растерялся. Волк в шкуре ягненка? И он решил подождать. Возможно, что под личиной рубахи-парня скрывается монстр. 

  
«Монстр» засиживался на работе, не жалея себя, подтягивал хвосты, периодически переделывая работу других, и совершенно выбивался из того образа, что он себе придумал. Наибольшим шоком для Кирилла стала презентация маркониковского проекта, когда едва держащийся на ногах Александр сумел «сделать» этот контракт. А ведь он сам своими глазами видел, насколько бледным тот был и сколько таблеток проглотил. Желание встряхнуть этого придурка и отправить домой лечиться, грызло наблюдающего за начальством Кирилла, а иррациональное беспокойство, смешанное с уважением, возникшим совершенно неожиданно и прочно угнездившимся у Кирилла в голове, и вовсе не давало покоя. Нет, ну вот как можно быть таким… идеальным? Он сам не понимал, почему, глядя на чуть рваные движения Логинова, на его пересохшие губы и капельку пота на виске, ему хотелось наорать на Михайловского и присутствующих шишек из «Марконикон» и закрыть собой… Шурика. В тот момент он как никогда четко увидел именно Шурика, а не Александра Николаевича.

  
Момент слабости и беспричинного человеколюбия, как обозвал про себя эти порывы Кирилл, прошел так же быстро, как и начался. Ненависть никуда не делась оттого, что он на краткий миг увидел человека, который мог быть предметом и его внимания, что на этот самый миг он понял, почему Костя был с ним. Понял, но не принял.  
День за днем он смотрел, как Александр задумчиво хмурится, когда читает очередной отчет, как кусает губы, когда сомневается в правильности расчетов, как приподнимает бровь, когда хочет прокомментировать что-то, что его веселит. Все нюансы мимики Логинова не проходили мимо Кирилла. Он замечал все, малейший штрих, любое изменение. А ненависть подогревала желание узнать больше. Узнать, изучить, залезть под кожу, заставить сделать ошибку, показать, что не такой уж он идеальный, каким выглядит. Заставить обратить на себя внимание. Словами, действиями, но обратить внимание. Увидеть, что он, Кирилл, есть в этом мире. Что он жив и он рядом. Заставить узнать о его ненависти.

  
Но все опять зря. Какие-то эмоции, настоящие, а не мастерски выставляемые напоказ благодарной публике, в глазах Логинова появились лишь после того, как он увидел его личное дело. Кириллу было не интересно, почему этого не случилось раньше, он готовился смаковать победу, предвкушая, как растопчет Александра, но… Этого не случилось. Безжизненное «Уходи» — и все. Глухая боль на дне карих глаз — все, что досталось ему. Но он не собирался так просто сдаваться. Не сейчас, когда он вышел на финишную прямую. Вот только, что за приз ждет его впереди, он старался не думать. Он шел вперед, стараясь достать, зацепить, не задумываясь лишний раз.

  
А теперь и у его мести пропал смысл. Не за кого мстить. Все кончено. Брата больше нет. И Кириллу кажется, что и его тоже нет. Внутри только дыра, острые края которой царапают сердце, судорожно бьющееся в груди.

  
И он сам не знает, зачем все это. Зачем приехал в офис, смутно надеясь на что-то, зачем наорал на Оксану, зачем буквально выбил из нее адрес Логинова, зачем едет к нему.  
Что он хочет этим добиться? Костю уже не вернешь. Остались только цветы на могиле и фото в рамке с черной лентой. И все. 

  
Он не понимает, но все равно едет. Едет к тому, кто, кажется, сможет понять пустоту внутри, потому что у самого тоже ничего не осталось кроме воспоминаний. Ему кажется, что под этим солнцем у него нет никого роднее, чем человек, которого он ненавидит.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

  
Холодно. Ледяные иглы впиваются в кожу, просачиваясь через поры, словно черви, и тонкой пленкой покрывая тело, сковывают движения, заставляя забыть о том, что он жив. Еще жив.

  
Жарко. Он задыхается. Легкие горят огнем, пересохшие губы кровоточат, и все вокруг, кажется, сейчас начнет таять. Если Ад и существует, то находится где-то совсем неподалеку, ведь кошмар, в котором он живет, от него совершенно ничем не отличается.  
Александр лежит на кровати, считая цветные пятна перед глазами, и не понимает, что за звук ввинчивается в уши, давя и заставляя морщиться. Откуда вообще он раздается? Он пробует абстрагироваться от него, закрыться, но все тщетно. Звук на мгновение пропадает, чтоб тут же зазвучать вновь. Саша накрывает голову подушкой. Опять этот противный звук. Он пробует заставить себя подняться, сделать хоть шаг, найти источник раздражающих трелей, но все зря. Силы оставили его.

  
Пять минут, десять. Возможно, час. Он не знает, сколько это продолжается. Почему его не оставят в покое? Когда звон в очередной раз прекращается, и на смену ему приходит грохот, Саша сдается. Собирая остатки сил, он сползает, буквально падая на пол, с кровати и, держась за мебель, поднимается. В вертикальном положении находиться очень тяжело, но к грохоту добавляются крики, а голос ругающегося кажется слишком знакомым, чтоб его игнорировать. Саша идет на этот голос, заставляя себя держаться в сознании.

  
Кирилл. От удивления Александр, видимо, произносит это вслух, потому как парень дергается, опуская занесенную для очередного удара руку, и раздраженно выдыхает:

  
— А ты кого ждал, а? И какого черта так долго не открывал?!

  
Саша трясет головой, пытаясь понять – ему это снится или нет? Перед глазами туман, мешающий рассмотреть пришедшего, мешающий думать, и потому он просто прикрывает глаза, медленно сползая по стенке, не заботясь о том, что на полу не совсем чисто.

  
— Эй… Эй, ты! – доносится сквозь вату все тот же раздражающий и смутно знакомый голос. – Что происходит? Тебе плохо? Эй!

  
В себя он приходит уже на кровати. Вокруг суетится какой-то парень, в котором спустя пять минут рассматривания он узнает Кирилла. Откуда… Ах да. Пришел. Стоило бы удивиться, спросить, что он тут делает, но нет сил даже на то, чтоб подняться. Его тошнит, морозит и бросает в жар одновременно. Александр обессилено прикрывает глаза, молясь про себя, чтоб это закончилось, и он просто умер.

  
— Эй,— крича на ухо, кто-то тормошит его, не давая увязнуть в том тумане, что все еще наполняет Сашу. – Не спать! Не спать, я сказал! Что, что ты пил, а, придурок? Эти пил? – он открывает глаза только для того, чтоб ему под нос ткнули пластинку с маленькими белыми таблеточками. – Ты их пил?!

  
Что? Кого «их»? В какой-то момент, умудрившись сосредоточиться на мелькающей перед глазами пластинке, Саша понимает, о чем речь. Таблетки. Снотворное.

  
Он шумно сглатывает, морщась от ощущения, что его горло – одна сплошная рана. Слишком больно глотать и он даже не представляет, как сможет выдавить из себя хоть слово. Но Кирилл продолжает его трясти, махая перед носом таблетками.

  
— Логинов, придурок, ты их пил? Да скажи хоть слово! Блядь, Саша, не молчи!— голос парня уже звучит не раздраженно, а умоляюще, с нотками чего-то, что не поддается пониманию. Саша в очередной раз делает усилие и едва слышно хрипит.

  
— Воды,— в сущности, он и не надеется, что его поймут, но Кирилл на какое-то время пропадает из его поля зрения. Саша опять закрывает глаза, растворяясь в цветных пятнах.

  
— Твою мать, Логинов, ты что, выжрал все это сам?! – доносится откуда-то голос Кирилла. – Логинов, ты сдурел?!

  
Да, он сошел с ума, умер, растворился. Нет его. Саша пытается рассмеяться, но грудь сдавливает болью и он только хрипло стонет.

  
— Господи, Саша… Ты что— водкой запивал снотворное?! Сколько, сколько ты выпил?! Так, «скорая»… Нужна «скорая»…— взъерошенный Кирилл, влетевший в комнату со стаканом воды в руках, глядя на заходящегося кашлем Сашу, впихивает стакан ему в руки и хватается за телефон, пытаясь трясущимися пальцами попасть по кнопкам. Саша, получив вожделенный стакан с водой, делает большой глоток, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса, а уж только потом хватает Кирилла за штанину, дергая, чтоб привлечь внимание.

  
— Нет, не пил. Думал, но…

  
— Ч-что? – отрывается от попыток объяснить диспетчеру «скорой», что случилось, Кирилл. – Что ты сказал?

  
— Не пил я их. Таблетки,— едва слышно повторяет Саша и опять тянется к воде, больше не обращая внимания на парня, который просто нажимает «Отбой» и кладет телефон на тумбочку около кровати. Он успевает сделать буквально один глоток, прежде чем его подхватывают под руки и куда-то тащат. Вяло отбрыкиваясь, Саша пытается понять, что происходит, но его попытки прерываются потоком холодной воды, что льются на него буквально отовсюду. Кирилл держит, продолжая поливать его водой из душа, пока Саша не начинает стучать зубами от холода.

  
— Пьянь, скотина, сволочь,— едва слышно бурчит себе под нос парень, совсем не ласково вытирая его волосы полотенцем и таща обратно в кровать. Мокрая рубашка неприятно холодит кожу, но Саша молчит, ему нечего сказать, он просто соглашается со всем, что слышит. Ему, в сущности, все равно, что о нем думают. Туман в голове скрывает все мысли, мешая сосредоточиться. Он хватается за руку Кирилла, словно за спасательный круг, сам не понимая зачем. Тот удивленно таращится на него, не предпринимая никаких попыток вырвать руку, и спустя пару мгновений просто присаживается на пол рядом с кроватью, обессилено прикрывая глаза.

  
— Саш, мне тоже плохо. Ты… ты ведь понимаешь, да? Мне очень плохо без него…

  
Что? Без «него»? О ком он го… Понимание происходящего, так тщательно упрятанное вглубь себя, обрушивается лавиной, смывая все мнимое спокойствие, что давал алкоголь. Саша хватает ртом воздух, глотая непонятно откуда появившиеся слезы, и еще сильнее сжимает руку Кирилла.

  
_Костя._

  
Его больше нет.

  
Сашу трясет, он не понимает, почему так больно, почему он все еще жив, когда… Мир вертится перед глазами, мутной пленкой наползая на веки, и что-то сильно-сильно давит на грудь. Каждый вдох кажется неимоверно острым, словно вместо воздуха в легких внезапно оказались кристаллики льда, он смотрит вперед, но не видит ничего. Пусто.

  
— Саша. Саша! – пробивается сквозь шум его бешено стучащего сердца голос. Его, кажется, трясут, но…

  
Мертв.

  
Он мертв.

  
Его нет.

  
Костя.

  
— Блядь, Шурик, ну давай, давай, приди в себя! Саша, пожалуйста…— голос, в котором испуг мешается с надеждой, не дает ему уйти, замкнуться в себе, забыть. Саша моргает, старательно концентрируясь на том, что видит, хотя те размытые пятна перед глазами, что составляют картину его мира, никак нельзя назвать чем-то адекватным. Он усмехается, морщась от боли, и резко садится на кровати, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Кириллом. Бледный, с синяками под глазами, парень неотрывно сморит на него, кусая губы. «Похожи. Как же они похожи»,— внезапно понимает Саша. В его шатающемся мирке это единственное, что имеет значение.

  
Минута, другая, Саша внимательно всматривается в это лицо, судорожно уговаривая себя, что это – не _он_ , что это другой, но… Сейчас, когда тот так близко, различия смываются, черты лица меняются, искажая реальность, и Саша уже не понимает, кто перед ним. Он тянется к его губам, кусает их до крови, пытаясь ощутить вкус жизни. Металлический привкус во рту немного отрезвляет, но лишь на мгновение. Он встречается взглядом с сидящим напротив, рассматривает его расширенные зрачки в обрамлении едва заметной карей радужки и… И вновь притягивает к себе несопротивляющегося парня, до боли стискивая в объятиях, вдыхая запах. На мгновение, буквально на доли секунды, он позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и поверить в то, что он, Костя, рядом, что он не один. Он позволяет себе поверить и уже не может забыть.

  
Кирилл дергает рукой, которую все еще сжимает Саша, и тот с разочарованием отпускает ее, стараясь игнорировать острые иголочки, впивающиеся в сердце. Нет, он ошибся, он снова один. Он уже готов разорвать объятия, когда Кирилл делает глубокий вдох и обнимает его в ответ, комкая и задирая рубашку на спине. Контраст холодной мокрой ткани и горячих ладоней выбивает остатки реальности из-под ног. С губ Саши срывается стон, он прижимается сильнее, лихорадочно целуя шею, оставляя метки, пытаясь доказать ему и себе, что они живы. Тот бормочет что-то неразборчивое в ответ, пытается содрать мешающую одежду, не обращая внимания на треск рвущейся ткани, вжимается так, словно они сиамские близнецы, словно без него он погибнет.

  
В комнате темно, но цветные пятна, всполохами мечущиеся под веками у Саши, добавляют ирреальности происходящему. Он не разбирает перед собой ничего, кроме размытого силуэта, все, что ему остается — это ощущать кончиками пальцев тепло чужого тела. В какой-то момент граница реальности смывается окончательно, он теряется в ощущениях, позволяя себе, отпуская себя.

  
Его толкают на кровать, наваливаясь сверху, не переставая гладить, сжимать в объятиях. Лихорадочные поцелуи, выпивающие воздух, судорожные объятия и ощущение своего-чужого тела. Саша чувствует себя пойманным в сети, опутанным ими с головы до ног. Он выгибается, целует в ответ, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в сумасшествие, теряя связь с реальностью.

  
В какой-то момент он понимает, что чужие руки скользят по его бедрам, он приподнимает их, ощущая чужое возбуждение, вжимаясь в него, трется, вздрагивая от искорок болезненного удовольствия. Скользя слепым взглядом по партнеру, он одновременно узнает и не узнает его. Ему важно знать, что он родной-чужой, а все остальное не имеет значения.

  
— Давай же,— разрывая поцелуй, хрипло бормочет Саша из последних сил, ему хочется, наконец, избавиться от этого жгучего возбуждения, забыться, раствориться в ощущениях, умереть. Удовольствие сейчас больше напоминает боль, и это внезапно правильно. Это заставляет ощущать.

  
— Ты уверен? – раздается в ответ спустя пару поцелуев и три удара сердца. Саша считает их, словно маньяк, цепляясь за эту ниточку, не давая себе забыться окончательно. Кирилл поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, в котором почти нет осмысленности, только что-то такое родное в глубине, сродни той боли, что пронизывает Сашу. Дежавю. Черты склонившегося над ним лица теряют четкость, он опять видит совсем не того, с радостью окунаясь в обман.

  
— Ты уверен? – повторяет свой вопрос Кирилл, но Саша его не слышит. Он в другом месте и другом времени.

  
***

  
_— Ты уверен? – глупейший вопрос. И, наверное, самый последний, который бы хотелось услышать Саше в этот момент. Впрочем, он не считает нужным отвечать на него. По-крайней мере, словами._

  
_Негромкий стон партнер засчитывает за положительный ответ и, хрипло выдохнув что-то неразборчивое ему в шею, легко кусает за плечо. Саше не интересно, совсем не интересно, что за милые глупости он шепчет ему на ухо, наощупь расстегивая пуговицы, стягивая рубашку и целуя обнажающуюся спину. И уж тем более совершенно безразлично, есть ли кто-то еще в здании. Безразлично все, кроме горячих губ и жаркого тела рядом._

  
_Седьмой этаж. Десять кабинетов и никого, кроме них двоих. Любой, даже негромкий звук эхом разносится, сотни раз отражаясь от каждой стены, усиливая свое звучание, заставляя на мгновение замереть издавших его, чтоб уже спустя несколько секунд продолжить поцелуй. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно, но Саша об этом старается не думать. Ему кажется, что все это нереально, что он сейчас проснется и окажется, что он умудрился заснуть прямо посреди банкета, выставив себя посмешищем перед кучей народу. Но язык, хозяйничающий у Саши во рту, реален, и он совершенно не способствует проявлению стыдливости. Как и пальцы, что пощипывают соски, слегка оттягивая их._

  
_Хочется только одного, и, похоже, его прекрасно понимают и без слов._   
_Он и сам не знает, как так получилось. Логинов никогда не признается себе, что и не хочет знать, кто или что этому поспособствовало. Главное, что они тут. Вместе. И плевать, что ноги самым позорным образом подкашиваются, а в голове звенит алкоголь, и кажется, будто все происходит не с ним. Наверное, все же это была хорошая идея — выпить «для храбрости»._

  
_— Может, все же поедем ко мне? Тут немного… неудобно, – отрываясь от вылизывания ямочки между ключицами Саши, спрашивает мужчина. Хорошо, что он пьян, иначе мучительное взвешивание «за» и «против» могло бы затянуться надолго. Впрочем, пил он именно для этого – чтоб решиться._

  
_— Поехали…._

  
_Рассматривая в окно сменяющий друг друга монотонный пейзаж из панельных многоэтажек, Александр невольно косится на сидящего рядом в кресле водителя вероятного любовника на эту ночь. Может, стоило отказаться? Нет, самому Саше этот вариант ой как не нравился, но что он будет делать утром, когда этот вероятно натурал очнется от такого приятного сейчас временного помешательства и будет… растерян и взбешен в одно мгновение? И будет в своем праве. Это же Саша его соблазнил. Или нет? Глядя на то, как рвано движется язык по потрескавшимся губам, когда он косится на него в зеркало заднего вида, и то, насколько неудобно тому в собственных брюках, Саша сомневается в этом. Он вспоминает те взгляды, от которых его бросало в жар, и улыбки, предназначенные ему одному. Он думает, что, возможно, все не так понял, что ошибся. Много чего приходит ему в голову, пока он едет неизвестно куда с совершенно незнакомым мужчиной. Впрочем, времени раздумывать уже тоже нет. Они приехали._

  
_Он совершенно не нежен. Или это такая изощренная ласка – порыкивая от удовольствия и вбивая в матрас, оставлять свои следы на его теле? Ойкнув в ответ на очередную метку, Саша тут же забывает о ней и о своих переживаниях. Он слишком хорош, чтоб думать о таких мелочах. И секс, и мужчина. Или лучше наоборот?_

  
_Расслабленный и умиротворенный, он даже не находит сил, чтоб придвинуться к улегшемуся рядом мужчине. Но тот каким-то образом угадывает его желания и подтягивает к себе под бок. Они лежат, думая каждый о своем, а Саша вдыхает терпкий аромат смеси туалетной воды, пота и мускуса. Он просто счастлив. До неприличия счастлив, легко целуя плечо мужчины и ощущая на губах тот самый дикий коктейль его запаха._

  
_Не говоря ни слова, Сашу переворачивают на спину. Поражаясь самому себе и своей внезапной покорности, он послушно разводит ноги в сторону, позволяя партнеру рассмотреть себя получше. Хотя это немного странно после того, как тот отымел его в их удовольствие. В том, что оно было обоюдным, сейчас никто и не сомневается._

  
_— М-м-м?— лениво интересуется Логинов, не в силах воспроизвести что-то более внятное._

  
_— Красивый,— хрипло отвечают в ответ, и больше вопросов, ровно как и ответов, этой ночью не звучит. Да и кому они нужны, эти глупости?_

  
***

  
— Так? Или… Я не знаю, как правильно…

  
Закусив губу, Саша нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, пытаясь сделать проникновение немного менее болезненным. Впрочем, особо ничего у него не получается. Слишком давно у него этого не было.

  
— Эй, полегче! Слишком узко, я же тебя порву…

  
Что? Да, правильно. Нужна смазка или что-то вроде этого. Не глядя, Саша протягивает руку в сторону тумбочки и пытается вытянуть полупустой тюбик. Его тут же отбирают, и спустя мгновение по комнате расплывается такой знакомый запах. Саша улыбается этому счастливой, безумной улыбкой. Его прошлое снова стало настоящим.

  
Он уже хочет спросить, почему так долго, когда первый, скользкий от смазки палец, оказывается внутри него. Саша сдавленно охает, и старается открыться еще больше. Он купается в этих немного неловких и чуть подзабытых ощущениях. Все настолько реально, что ожидание становится нестерпимым.

  
— Хватит.

  
— Но…

  
— Давай,— он выгибается, закидывая ноги на талию партнеру, притягивая того ближе. Тот шипит, стараясь сделать все по своему, но спустя несколько мгновений сдается, позволяя Саше буквально насадиться на свой член.

  
Ему кажется, что все не так, что все должно быть по-другому, что рядом должен быть кто-то другой, но… Яркие пятна перед глазами в который раз сливаются в шары, рассыпаясь фейерверками, и Саша забывает о том, что только что казалось ему неправильным. Он послушно выгибается навстречу партнеру, вбивающему его в матрас, кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать крики, и плавится от прикосновений, электрическим током пробегающим по коже. Его тело быстро вспоминает, как может быть хорошо, под каким углом лучше всего выгнуться, чтоб удовольствие стало еще острее, каким неожиданным и сильным может быть оргазм.

  
Он почти счастлив, когда его прижимают к себе сильные руки, и уже на грани между сном и явью Саша различает едва слышное бормотание, которому совершенно не придает значения.

  
— Только ты. У меня остался только ты.

  
***

  
_— Утро. Кофе?— звучит над головой не то приветствие, не то констатация факта. Но Саше по большому счету все равно, что это. Он внимательно следит за мимикой и движениями мужчины, пытаясь уловить тот момент, когда появится оно. Отвращение. К себе и тому, кого трахал ночью. Он рассматривает мужчину, а тот, в свою очередь, внимательно проходится взглядом по его едва прикрытому одеялом телу._

  
_— Что-то не так? – наконец, спрашивает не выдерживающий переглядок хозяин, понимая, что от Саши просто так ничего не добьешься._

  
_— М-м-м… Нет. Я жду,— полуоткровенно признается Логинов. Его потряхивает. Возбуждение, что с новой силой вспыхнуло, едва он увидел его снова, и страх мешают свой причудливый коктейль. Ему очень хочется облизнуть губы, вспомнить вкус поцелуев, но сейчас не время и не место. Сначала нужно понять его, а потом уже предлагать повторить ночные утехи. Ведь поцелуем дело не закончится._

  
_— Чего? – удивленно распахивает глаза мужчина, придвигаясь ближе и практически укладываясь рядом с Сашей._

  
_— Что дальше будет._

  
_— Хм, тогда давай ждать вместе. Я тоже этого не знаю,— смеется в ответ тот._

  
_И Александра отпускает. Напряжение, что сковало его с той минуты, как он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что ему все это не приснилось, уходит, оставляя вместо себя то самое ощущение полного удовлетворения и покоя, что накрыло его ночью._

  
_— Давай,— улыбается Логинов, уже в свою очередь, любуясь полулежащим рядом_

_мужчиной._   
_Ему не показалось. Тот и правда очень красив. Ну, на Сашин в какой-то мере притязательный вкус. Во всяком случае, Александру очень лестно, что он обратил на него внимание. Более чем просто обратил._

  
_— Костя, почему? – все еще мучающий Логинова вопрос застигает Константина, идущего за обещанным кофе, уже около двери._

  
_— Что именно тебя интересует? – приподнимает бровь тот, словно не понимая, о чем его спрашивает мигом покрасневший Саша. «Странно, а ночью не краснел, — думается ему некстати,— когда стонал «Еще» и «Пожалуйста, не останавливайся». Наверное, это алкоголь. Точно он. – Это не я такой… такой»._

  
_— Почему я?_

  
_— Шурик, ты действительно не понимаешь? Или таким образом намекаешь на продолжение? – полушутя улыбается мужчина, но, видя все тот же полурастеряный смущенный взгляд, со вздохом поясняет: – Ты бы себя видел там, а зале. Да от тебя за метров десять несло такой волной желания, что крыша ехала. Было бы странно, если бы я сдержался._

  
_Исчезнуть. Раствориться или где-то спрятаться лет этак на двести. Пока все не забудут ту вечеринку. Саше казалось, что он просто горит. От смущения, что выглядел настолько распутным. И от бешеного жара внизу живота. Костя буквально раздевал его взглядом, несмотря на то, что на нем из одежды все еще было только одеяло._

  
_— И, к тому же, мне понравилось ощущение тебя под собой еще тогда, в коридоре. Достаточно честно?_

  
_— Более чем,— с трудом выдавил из себя Александр, надеясь и боясь одновременно, что Костя заметит его эрекцию._

  
_От желания уже сносило крышу и у него._

  
***

  
Саша не понимает, о чем речь, но у него нет сил задумываться над смыслом слов. Уже окончательно погружаясь в туман, он замечает большую родинку на плече, в которое уткнулся. Откуда она? Её не должно там быть.

  
Нет, ему мерещится. Это все от переутомления. Но, в самом деле, откуда?.. Почему-то эта мысль кажется запретной.

  
Нет, нет, не думать. Лучше об этом не думать. Так спокойнее.

  
Всё правильно.

  
Саша утвердительно вздыхает и проваливается в сон.


	8. Chapter 8

** Глава 8 **

  
Он желал бы забыть. А еще лучше – никогда не узнавать. Но память – коварная штука, поэтому Саша раз за разом прокручивает в памяти тот неловкий, да и чего уж скрывать – не самый лучший секс в его жизни. Точнее, те обрывки, что составляют его воспоминания. 

  
Он сидит на подоконнике в кухне, задумчиво рассматривая с высоты пятого этажа ушлого воробья, что пытается утащить кусок булки размером с самого себя у стаи голубей, и курит. Бесперспективность действий птицы как-то подозрительно близка ему. Всё, чего бы он ни делал, не имеет значения. Больше не имеет. Он снова один, а ведь на краткий миг ему показалось, что… Показалось, всего лишь показалось.

  
Кирилл ушел, точнее, сбежал, едва услышал хриплое Сашино «Кот, прикинь, мне такой кошмар присни…ТЫ?!», а он не успел ничего сказать или сделать. Впрочем, особого желания общаться с ним не было. Скорее уж наоборот: хотелось отмотать назад киноленту.

  
Больно собирать себя из осколков. Он так и не понял мотивов, побудивших парня приехать к нему домой, и уж тем более он не хочет узнавать, что послужило предпосылкой к такому… ммм… нестандартному времяпрепровождению. Звучит глупо, но даже в мыслях Саша упрямо не называет вещи своими именами, пытаясь не детализировать происшедшее, хотя и понимает, что долго врать самому себе не получится. 

  
Он старательно размышляет о чем угодно, но только не о том, что действительно заслуживает внимания. Пытается отвлечься, раз за разом вдыхая сигаретный дым, но ничего не выходит. Ощущение змеиного клубка, что копошится внутри, не пропадает. И Саше кажется, что яд растекается внутри, не оставляя шансов на спасение. Его кровь отравлена, и его уже ничего не спасет.

  
Воспоминания чуть стерлись, стали менее яркими, потеряли свою остроту, но боль никуда не делась. Она теперь будет с ним всегда. Снова один. У него больше никого нет.

  
Конечно, при живых родителях подобное звучит кощунственно, но... Но всё же он один. Словно оторвали кусок души, кусок того, что составляло его мир, его вселенную. Кости больше нет. И слабые искорки воспоминаний, что пробегают по векам, едва он закрывает глаза, ничто. Его нет. Он умер вместе с ним.

  
В какой-то момент Саша вспоминает то ощущение полета, что появляется, когда стоишь на краю крыши многоэтажки и смотришь вниз на суетливых прохожих, и ему до дрожи хочется вновь его почувствовать. Ощутить ветер, бьющий в лицо, почувствовать на губах снежинки, вспомнить, что там, за спиной, есть кто-то, кто держит, не давая сорваться вниз. Хочется умереть, сорвавшись с крыши. Упасть, прервав, наконец, эту полосу боли и отчаянья.  
  
Но он делает еще одну затяжку и остается на месте.

  
_ «Только ты. У меня остался только ты». _

  
Это безумие, и оно совсем близко. На расстоянии вдоха. На границе между завтра и вчера.  
Прокушенная губа снова кровоточит, и Саша с маниакальным упрямством снова и снова прикасается языком к ранке, слизывая кровь. И вспоминает. Снова вспоминает, пытаясь забыть, пытаясь понять.

  
А если?.. 

  
Всего одно движение. Один шаг.

  
И все. 

  
Он прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох, и заставляет себя оставаться на месте.

  
Становится холодно. Нет, зима никуда не делась, просто раньше как-то не ощущалось того, что за окном минусовая температура, а он сознательно игнорировал этот факт. Внутри и так все покрыто коркой льда, так к чему же внешнее тепло?

  
Выкинув непослушными пальцами сигарету, он слезает с подоконника и закрывает окно. Еще не хватало простудиться. Хотя… кому какое дело?

  
***

  
В голове пусто. Ни единой мысли, ни тени желания, словно ему уже ничего не нужно в этой жизни. Взгляд мечется с одного предмета к другому, а он всё никак не может понять, что же он ищет. Что?

  
Маленькая девочка с двумя косичками, обнимающая плюшевого мишку, счастливо улыбается ему с фотографии. Он знает, что на обороте.  _ «Катя, три года». _

  
Очки, забытые Костей на тумбочке.  _ «Шурик, ты не видел мои очки? Я их где-то здесь оставлял». _

  
Потертый блокнот для заметок _._ _ «Как это зачем? Надо. Могут же у меня быть умные мысли?». _

  
Пусто.  
  
Снова бродит по пустой квартире, заглядывая в каждый угол, и всё еще не может понять, чего не хватает. Звук шагов эхом разноситься по углам, заставляя вздрагивать и прислушиваться к несуществующему. Может, ему приснилось? Может, всё неправда и он, такой родной и любимый, сейчас откроет дверь своим ключом, улыбнется и скажет: «Привет, я дома»?

  
Нечем дышать. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух, захлебывается слезами, взявшимися непонятно откуда. Он… плачет? 

  
Зажимая себе рот ладонью, Саша сползает по стене, старательно уговаривая себя дышать. Его трясет, слезы градом льются из глаз, и сердце, кажется, вот-вот пропустит удар.

  
Минута, ему нужна всего минута, чтоб прийти в себя. 

  
— Спокойнее… Дыши… Давай же… Ты можешь, Саша, ты все можешь…— уговаривает он сам себя, вздрагивая от того, насколько громко звучит его собственный голос. Эхом разносится по комнате, разбиваясь о пустоту, и ему даже немного не по себе от всего этого, но ему просто необходимо его слышать. Слышать хоть что-то, чтоб не сойти с ума.

  
— Саша, ты можешь, ты все можешь. Сейчас ты встанешь и…— каждое движение, каждый шаг дается ему невероятно тяжело, словно он заново учится ходить. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя те, кто после долгой болезни, требующей постельного режима, пытаются ходить без костылей. Ноги дрожат, мир вертится вокруг, и неуверенность скользит в каждом движении. Вот и он потерял свою опору, и теперь лишь тонкая нить веры в то, что еще не всё потеряно, удерживает его от падения. Она паутинкой обвивает сознание, бьется о свои же путы в голове и всё никак не желает пропадать. Тонкая нить вопросов без ответа. Почему? Зачем? Зачем ему всё это? Кому он нужен? И нужен ли?

  
Саша сам не знает, насколько долго длилось бы это безумие и как далеко его завели бы подобные размышления, если бы тишину не прорезал прорезал неясный звук. Он замирает на полудвижении, прислушиваясь, пока не понимает, что это телефон. Это просто гребанный телефон звонит, а у него всё внутри замерло в ожидании чуда. Хотя, какое уж тут чудо? Долгие полминуты он решает, стоит ли поднимать трубку, и, собравшись с духом, тянется к телефону.

  
— Александр Николаевич? Это Оксана. 

  
— Д-да-да, Оксаночка, я вас слушаю,— едва совладав с голосом, хрипит он в ответ. Совершенно не хочется посвящать секретаря в свои личные проблемы, и поэтому он старается говорить как можно естественнее, но даже сам понимает, насколько жалки эти попытки. В короткой приветственной фразе девушки звучит настолько явное любопытство, что Сашу передергивает. Он уже представляет, каким взглядом Оксана будет смотреть на него, когда он появится в офисе, и какие слухи будут бродить при этом по фирме. К тому же, неизвестно, что там наплел Кирилл, если, конечно, он вообще хоть что-то ей говорил. В том, что и стажер, и секретарь имеют отношение к данной ситуации, можно даже не сомневаться – кто-то же дал парню адрес начальника.

  
— Александр Николаевич, я тут хотела спросить… Ну, в общем, я дала вашему стажеру, Васнецову, ваш адрес и хотела узнать…

  
— Да, он … заходил,— «Да и не только заходил»,— хочется ответить Саше, но он сдерживается. В голову опять полезли непрошенные мысли о происшедшем вчера вечером. – А что-то не так?

  
— Да нет, я просто хотела узнать, как вы себя чувствуете? Кирилл сказал, что вы заболели, но…

  
Голос Оксаны чуть срывается, словно она и сама не знает, зачем звонит, но ему не до оценки адекватности собеседницы. Звонок отрывает его от важного дела – самокопания,— и он не особо желает погружаться в ее проблемы. К тому же, каждая минута разговора заставляет возвращаться во вчерашний день, вспоминать то, что хотелось забыть.

  
— Но что?..

  
— Я просто беспокоюсь, он был… ммм... несколько неадекватен, когда его требо... в смысле, когда просил ваш адрес. 

  
Вялое удивление пробивается сквозь стену безразличия внутри него. Да уж. Это в духе Кирилла – требовать что-то, словно его желания – единственное, что имеет значение в этом мире.

  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, Оксана, все хорошо. Мы… поговорили и… и Кирилл уехал домой.

  
Да, пусть будет так. Они поговорили. Обсудили… Да какое, к чертям, обсудили?! Этот засранец разворошил старательно упрятываемое вглубь сознания горе, заставил вспомнить о том, что ЕГО нет, ощутить всю боль, что, казалось, успешно притупилась спиртным.

  
Сашу затрясло. Что-то хрустнуло в руках, обжигая болью. Рамка. Та самая, с фотографией улыбающейся девочки с плюшевым медведем в руках. Он прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох, сосредотачиваясь на боли в ладони, отгораживаясь ею от воспоминаний. Как же больно. Он никогда не сможет забыть.

  
— Александр Николаевич? Вы… С вами все хорошо?

  
Что? Да, Оксана. Надо ответить, успокоить, сказать, что у него все хорошо, но… Нет сил держать маску.

  
Глубокий вдох. Сжатый кулак, струйка крови, текущая по запястью. Все хорошо. Он жив. Абсурд, но он ещё жив.

  
— Да, Оксана, все хорошо. Я просто неважно себя чувствую. Эта простуда совершенно некстати, но завтра я буду в офисе, так что смело можете перенести все встречи на завтра.

  
— Вы… уверены? Может, стоит отлежаться, сходить к врачу?

  
Он слабо улыбается. Врач? А что, уже выдумали врача, который может склеить разбитую жизнь? Который подарит новое сердце из прозрачного хрупкого стекла? Зачем ему новое сердце, если его так легко разбить?

  
— Нет-нет, со мной уже все в порядке,— сжимая ладонь еще сильнее, улыбается Саша. «Образец, блядь, для подражания». Он может, он все может. Даже летать со сломанными крыльями. Падение вниз – тоже полет. – До завтра, Оксана Сергеевна.

  
  
Он всё еще улыбается, рассматривая через стекло маленьких зимних бабочек и совершенно не обращает на лужицу крови, что скопилась у его ног.

  
***

  
Он идет по улице. Всё вокруг кажется другим, не таким. В чем именно проявляется это «не так», он и сам не знает. Просто всё другое. Хочется заорать, разбить тишину, разбросать вокруг разноцветное конфетти, добавить красок в белоснежное море снега вокруг. Сделать хоть что-то, чтоб вспомнить себя.

  
Двадцать метров от стоянки авто до крыльца офиса кажутся огромным расстоянием ,и Саша сам не знает, как ему удалось его преодолеть. Люди, стоящие у входа, напоминают манекенов в магазине – фальшивые улыбки, словно приклеенные к равнодушно-обманчивым лицам, яркие одежды, маскирующие серость внутреннего мира, и полная пустота во взгляде. Он криво улыбается этому. Он сейчас и сам такой. Идеальный сотрудник, идеальный начальник. Маска, что плотно приклеена к лицу, маска, которую уже не отодрать. Впрочем, желающих это делать нет.

  
Слабая улыбка в ответ на приветствие коллег, отмахнуться беззаботным «Ну, что вы, это просто царапина. Так, порезался, когда разбил чашку», с силой сжать перебинтованную ладонь, напоминая себе, что он жив.

  
Оксана, едва завидев его в дверях, преувеличенно радостно реагирует, пытаясь одновременно расспросить его о самочувствии и ввести в курс дел за два дня. Саша кивает, пытаясь запомнить информацию, и нет-нет, да поглядывает на дверь кабинета, стараясь не задумываться над тем, зачем это делает.

  
Может, теперь он уйдет? Переведется, оставив его в покое? Исчезнет с глаз, дав возможность загнать боль поглубже? Это было бы очень кстати, но мечтам не суждено сбыться. Стоит только прервать речь секретаря спокойным «Оксана, жду вас у себя через две минуты с отчетом» и направиться к себе в кабинет, как дверь распахивается, и он лицом к лицу сталкивается с Кириллом. Первые пару мгновений он завороженно рассматривает такое родное-чужое лицо, с сожалением отмечая, что ему все же привиделось и они совершенно не похожи: у Кирилла более тонкие черты лица, другой цвет глаз, цвет волос, в конце концов, но все же Саша не может оторвать от него взгляда. Он настолько увлекается сравнением, что не сразу понимает, что к нему обращаются, потому что из уст парня не вырывается ни слова. Хотя это и не удивительно – привлечь внимание пытается Оксана, а сам Кирилл застыл напротив, так же молча рассматривая самого Логинова.

  
— Д-да, Оксана, я вас понял, – немного невпопад, но сейчас это не так важно. Ему приходится плотно зажмуриться, чтоб отвести взгляд от чужого, но все еще кажущегося неуловимо родным лица. – Я жду вас через пять минут. А вы, Кирилл, будьте добры, не стойте на пороге, мне необходимо попасть в кабинет. 

  
Тот, все еще не говоря ни слова, сдвигается ровно настолько, чтоб дать пройти и, развернувшись, тут же следует за ним в кабинет, замирая на пороге.

  
Саша проходит к своему столу, включает компьютер, чуть лениво вводя пароль, и только после этого поднимает голову, вопросительно глядя на Кирилла.

  
— Что? Чего вы застыли на пороге, Кирилл Сергеевич? Не знаете, чем себя занять? 

  
Выражение лица стажера не меняется, когда он, чуть нахмурившись, молча проходит к своему столу. Саша внимательно следит за каждым его движением, старательно маскируя интерес под равнодушие. Он ждет – и сам не знает чего. Взрыва эмоций, обвинений, ехидства, в конце концов. Щемящее чувство предвкушения поднимается откуда-то изнутри, но проходит минута, другая, а Кирилл остается все так же безучастен к его вниманию. 

  
Саша выжидает еще пару мгновений и расслабляется, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько был напряжен. Сделать вид, что ничего не было, проще всего, но это «ничего», как ни странно, требует наибольших усилий. Впрочем, подобный вариант развития событий полностью его устраивает. Он криво улыбается сам себе и открывает ежедневник.

  
***

  
К тому моменту, когда раздается стук в дверь, он уже совершенно не помнит, что начало дня было несколько… необычным. Он полностью сосредоточен на том, каким задачам необходимо уделить внимание прежде всего и что стоит сделать после двухдневного отсутствия, а потому не сразу понимает, что нужно секретарю в его кабинете. Правда, стопка документов в папке быстро наводит его на правильные мысли, и он кивком предлагает Оксане вести его в курс дел. Секретарь начинает быстро тараторить о том, кто и сколько раз ему звонил, одновременно протягивая документы на подпись, пытаясь сделать все и сразу, будто боится, что он вот-вот исчезнет, оставив ее с неподписанными приказами, на что он едва заметно усмехается и отбирает папку, предпочтя ознакомиться с информацией чуть позже. Терпеливо выслушивает поток ненужной информации, когда что-то блестящее, прокатившись по полу, замирает у его ног. 

  
Еще успев улыбнуться тому, насколько они с Оксаной синхронно вздрогнули, услышав этот негромкий звук, Саша наклоняется, стараясь рассмотреть, что это, и замирает на полудвижении, увидев пуговицу. Правда, долго любоваться ею ему не приходиться. Кирилл в одно мгновение оказывается рядом, быстро поднимая ее с пола, и снова усаживается за свой стол.

  
Оксана еще что-то говорит, Саша даже видит, как шевелятся ее губы, но все его внимание приковано к пуговице. Обычной перламутрово-белой пуговице. Он сам не понимает почему, но уже десять минут не может оторвать взгляда от рук Кирилла, который, словно в насмешку, вертит в пальцах оторвавшуюся от манжета его рубашки пуговку. Хочется заорать, выбить её из его рук, но он не делает ни единого движения. Он просто смотрит, видя перед глазами другую, абсолютно такую же, которая до сих пор лежит в ванной на полочке, ожидая, пока ее пришьют на место.

  
***

  
_ — Хочешь попробовать глоточек? – Каждое движение – провокация. _

_  
Костя рывком притягивает к себе, целуя в приоткрытые губы и слизнув напоследок языком капельку вина в уголке. _

_  
— М-м-м… Вкусно. _

_  
— Даже не сомневался,— со смешком, переходящим в сдавленный стон, отзывается Саша, стараясь как можно скорее освободить его от такой ненужной сейчас рубашки. Пальцы, ставшие враз такими непослушными, все время соскальзывали с перламутра пуговиц, заставляя материться про себя. _

_  
— Блядь, Костик, носи футболки! – да, мысль о том, что с ним сделает любовник, если он порвет дорогую ткань рубашки, немного отвлекала от процесса, но в целом не раздражает. Хотя, реализация той фантазии про страстное разрывание одежды друг на друге и последующий бешеный секс была бы кстати.— Или, еще лучше, что-то на молнии… _

_  
— Аха, а еще лучше – ходи голым, да? – Он на лету успел словить всё же оторванную пуговицу. _

_  
Возбуждение скручивало всё внутри, а запас терпения так и вовсе подходил к концу. _

_  
— Не откажусь,— справился таки с вредным предметом гардероба при минимальных потерях. – Дальше сам, а я полюбуюсь. _

_  
— Ишь, какой хитрый выискался,— Костя хрипло смеётся, демонстративно медленно расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах. А как хотелось содрать их как можно быстрее и опрокинуть на кровать эту язву! И любить, любить до сорванного от стонов голоса. – Ну, смотри. Только руками не трогай… _

  
***

  
В какой момент Кирилл прекращает перекатывать между пальцами пуговицу, он не замечает. Мгновение — и перламутровый пластик оказывается плотно зажат в кулаке.

  
_ « – В какой руке? – Не-е-ет, это ты угадай, в какой… – Ко-о-от, так не честно!». _

  
Саша рывком поднимается с места, игнорируя удивленный вскрик Оксаны, и выбегает из кабинета, чувствуя, как спину прожигает взгляд Кирилла. 

  
Порезанная ладонь невыносимо жжет.


	9. Chapter 9

** Глава 9 **

  
Сколько это будет продолжаться? День? Два? Или, может быть, не закончится никогда? Саша обессиленно закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь справиться с тем ощущением беспомощности, которое его охватило.

  
Он сходит с ума. Медленно, но совершенно точно. И, что самое смешное, даже не пытается этому воспрепятствовать. Извращенно-приятное ощущение, что от тебя уже ничего не зависит. Ты есть – и тебя нет. Ты просто отзвук былой жизни, воспоминание.

  
Считать про себя до десяти становится уже привычным делом. Сейчас главное – не сорваться, предельно ясно понимает он, едва слышно шепча сам себе «семь». Снова не сорваться, ведь это так приятно – отпустить себя, забыв про тормоза. Сойти, наконец, с ума.

  
Наверное, это должно было его пугать, но Саша в какой-то момент успокаивается, на краткий миг перестав слышать шум вокруг. «Десять»,— говорит он сам себе и, делая очередной глубокий вдох, заставляет себя вернуться в кабинет. 

  
— Александр Николаевич,— обеспокоенная Оксана, кажется, готова хоть сейчас вызвать «скорую». Она, позабыв про этикет и смущение, прикасается прохладной ладонью к его лбу, пытаясь определить, нет ли повышенной температуры, и мягко подталкивает к диванчику для посетителей. – Присядьте, я сейчас сделаю вам чай.

  
Он совершенно не понимает, зачем ему какой-то чай и вообще зачем акцентировать на происшедшем внимание. Единственное, чего хочется, это чтоб все оставили его в покое. Или нет. Пусть будут, пусть дергают, задавая сотню вопросов, пусть заставляют его думать, чувствовать, жить.

  
— Оксана, я…— пытается усмирить неожиданный энтузиазм секретаря Александр, но девушка неожиданно обзаводится союзником: Кирилл, так и не проронив ни слова, хватает за руку, тянет и, уличив момент, когда Оксана отвернулась, с силой толкает на диванчик, буквально силой заставляя присесть. Его не беспокоит ни то, что он довольно груб с начальником, ни то, что у этого маленького представления есть свидетель. 

  
— Паскудно выглядишь… начальник,— первые слова Кирилла за день. Сашу не удивляет ни равнодушный тон, ни то, что парень старательно отводит взгляд, словно ему противно даже просто смотреть в лицо, ни нарочито грубые прикосновения. Это то, чего он ждал, это нормально, ожидаемо, а потому – даже приятно. И он улыбается этому. Дико, сумасшедше улыбается, так, что Кирилл отшатывается и, что-то едва слышно прошептав, выскакивает из приемной.

  
— Алек… ой, а куда это Кира? – Оксана с подносом в руках недоуменно смотрит на дверь. Саша в ответ лишь пожимает плечами— какая разница: куда сбежал? Она вряд ли поймет весь кошмар ситуации, в которой они оказались,— да и не уверен, что захочет ей объяснять.

  
Горячий чай с запахом цитруса вряд ли в состоянии помочь, но он послушно выпивает полчашки, после чего, поблагодарив за заботу, закрывается у себя в кабинете. Кирилл ушел, поэтому он, наконец, может забыться работой.

  
Он чувствует себя законченным психом, но не может остановиться, изучая документ за документом, папку за папкой. Он анализирует материалы, делая пометки, и в какой-то момент понимает, что уже вечер. Впрочем, нет, не вечер. Ночь. Наверное, это должно пугать, но Саша едва заметно улыбается, понимая, что он не просто проработал, а пережил эти семь часов. Минутное раздумье: стоит ли остаться или все же пойти домой, но от долгого сидения в кресле затекла спина — и это решающий фактор для принятия решения. Он едет… нет, не домой, а просто в квартиру, адрес которой значиться у него в прописке. Дом – это место, где тебя ждут, а у него есть лишь квартира. 

  
Тонкая паутинка инея на лобовом стекле. Он задумчиво царапает ее ногтем, даже не удосужившись отключить сигнализацию. Прохожие оборачиваются, глазея на вора, что добросовестно ждет появления хозяина машины или стражей полиции, а Саша все никак не может понять, зачем ему куда-то ехать? Что делать в четырех стенах? Потом снова утром возвращаться в офис. Правильно, это глупо, думает Саша и, отключив, наконец, сигнализацию, возвращается в свой кабинет, игнорируя удивленные взгляды охраны. До утра еще четыре договора, пять смет и целый кофейник.

  
***

  
Спину ломит – все же диван в кабинете не предназначен для сна. Саша не помнит, как добрался до него и заснул, укрывшись пиджаком. В его голове полный сумбур, и мелкие колокольчики звенят внутри при попытке сесть. На губах — привкус кофе. Даже удивительно, как он вообще смог заснуть, учитывая, сколько его, крепкого до горькоты, он выпил. Но все это неважно. Он пережил вчерашний день. Странно, но факт.

  
Восемь двадцать. Понимая, что вот-вот офис наполнится сотрудниками, он достает из шкафа чистую рубашку. Никогда не думал, что пригодится, но все бывает в первый раз. Хорошо бы еще побриться, но до того, чтоб принести на работу запасную бритву, он тогда не додумался, а теперь уже как-то неважно. И так сойдет. Гораздо больше беспокоят черные круги под глазами, но это уже последствия событий последних дней, ничего не поделать. Впрочем, это тоже неважно.

  
Открыть окно, впуская в кабинет свежий воздух, и на мгновение залюбоваться снежинками. Маленькие, вихрем кружащиеся снежные бабочки настолько завораживают, что он не сразу понимает, что его зовут.

  
— Александр Николаевич! Александр Николаевич, да отойдите же вы от окна! Вы же только недавно с больничного!

  
И как ей объяснить, что они прекрасны? Что это – единственное, что связывает его с ним? Воспоминание, частичка прошлого. Частичка того, что уже никогда не вернется. Саша измучено улыбается и нехотя закрывает окно. Жаль, он бы с таким удовольствием еще немного полюбовался на снегопад.

  
— Александр Николаевич, что ж вы совсем себя не бережете…— где-то фоном причитает Оксана, но он ее не слушает. Это же совсем не важно. Важно то, что уже начался рабочий день, а значит, у него сотня дел.

  
***

  
— Эй… Эй, ты меня слышишь?

  
Нет, не слышит. Он занят, у него много дел, он…

  
— Совсем сдурел?! – Он поднимает наконец голову, когда Кирилл, выведенный из себя отсутствием реакции, сгребает со стола все документы и сбрасывает на пол.

  
— Я – нет, а вот ты очень даже,— раздраженно рычит стажер, не боясь смотреть в глаза. Он смотрит прямо глаза. Застигнутый врасплох пониманием этого факта, Саша даже на мгновение забывает про злость и, склонив голову на бок, с любопытством рассматривает в ответ. Взъерошенный, словно воробей, в глазах легко читается вызов, но Сашу сейчас интересует совсем не это. Он словно впервые видит Кирилла. Такого Кирилла. 

  
Какое тому дело до него? Он же ясно дал понять, что Саша для него – пустое место, так в чем же дело?

  
— Эй, ты опять улетел, да, начальник? – опять начинает выходить из себя на мгновение успокоившийся Кирилл. 

  
– Слушай, Кирилл, отвяжись,— не выдерживает Саша. – Тебе-то что до того? Ты хотел работать? Вот и работай, а меня не трогай. Всё, свободен. Иди найди себе какое-нибудь занятие.

  
— Охуел?— обалдевший от такого ответа Кирилл хватает его за воротник рубашки, и, не обращая внимания на треск ткани, и тянет к себе, внимательно заглядывая в лицо. – Да что с тобой такое, Логинов? Совсем крыша съехала, помахав рукой на прощанье?!

  
Саша хочет сказать, что с ним все в порядке, что наглый сопляк совсем оборзел, но внезапно забывает все слова. Он завороженно рассматривает маленькое пятнышко, выглядывающее из-за воротника рубашки Кирилла. Маленькое красное пятнышко. Он знает, что оно одно из многих, что алеют теперь на белой коже, протягивает руку, чтоб коснуться, ощутить его реальность, но внезапно оказывается отброшен в сторону.

  
— Не лезь! Не прикасайся ко мне! – кричит ему в лицо Кирилл, отшатываясь, но Саша его не слушает, вновь протягивает руку, успевая в последний момент ухватить за рубашку, притягивая к себе. Дрожащими пальцами расстегивает две верхние пуговицы и осторожно, почему-то боясь сделать больно, проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по красному пятнышку около ключицы, не понимая, почему оно вдруг сменило цвет, став ярко-алым. Красных отметин становится больше, они появляются не только на коже Кирилла, но и на рубашке, алой россыпью украшая ткань.

  
— Тебе… больно? Это я виноват? Прости…— шепчет Саша, убирая руку и отступая на шаг. Он уже готов развернуться, чтоб опять сесть за свой стол, когда его хватают за руки и Кирилл срывающимся голосом хрипит: «Кровь». Что? Кровь? Где? Ах, это… Это мелочи, так, порезался, когда…

  
Он задыхается. Колючие снежинки режут горло, а вокруг все залито алым. Саша видит перед собой только багровые всполохи и лицо Кирилла, он цепляется за этот образ, не давая себе окончательно «упасть».

  
Больно.  
  
Почему же так больно?

  
Он сжимает его руку, не давая тому отстраниться, но Кирилл, похоже, и не собирается этого делать. Что-то бормоча себе под нос, он тянет к дивану, силой заставляя опуститься на сидение, только сейчас пытаясь освободить руку. Саша мотает головой — нет, не сейчас, чуть позже, когда вокруг прекратится безумный хоровод кровавых бабочек,— но его никто не слушает. Хриплое «подожди» он произносит в пустоту, в бессильном отчаяньи глядя на то, как закрывается дверь.

  
Один. Снова один. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, но отчего-то больно. Снова больно. Он сжимает ладонь в кулак, немигающим взглядом наблюдая за тем, как кровь крупными каплями тяжело падает на пол. Больно и холодно. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что хоть так станет легче и…

  
— Блядь, да что ж такое! – чужой-родной голос совсем рядом, едва слышен, но Саше хватает и этого. – Что ж ты за человек-то такой, а Шурик?! Давай, разожми руку. Ну же, давай…

  
«Шурик». Так называют его только два человека – мать и…  _ он _ .

  
Саша сглатывает противный ком в горле и открывает глаза. Родной-чужой рядом. Что-то не так в  его облике, но уже все равно. Сейчас это не имеет значения.  _ Он _ рядом. Саша улыбается этому и послушно разжимает ладонь, как просит-умоляет его  _ он _ .

  
— Вот так, умница…— ласково-ласково, словно это не он совсем недавно орал во всю мощь легких, приговаривает родной-чужой, вытирая чем-то влажным его ладонь. Чуть щиплет, но это нестрашно. 

  
Саша не сопротивляется, терпеливо ждет окончания экзекуции, не совсем понимая, почему он его не обнимает, а держится чуть на расстоянии.

  
— Вот и всё, скоро будешь как новенький,— несколько нервно шутит он, а Саша в ответ тянется к нему за поцелуем и решительно не понимает, почему родной-чужой буквально деревенеет в его объятиях. Не отстраняется, нет, но и не делает попытки приблизиться. Саша уже почти дотрагивается бледных губ своими, когда понимает, что не так. Это не  _ он _ . Это Кирилл застыл в его объятиях, прерывисто дыша. Это его взгляд затягивает Сашу в омут безумия, это все он. Кирилл. Кирилл, а не Костя.

  
— Ты…— он с трудом шевелит губами, разжимая руки, давая возможность отстраниться, уйти, сбежать. Но Кирилл не двигается с места. Сидит, все так же глядя прямо в глаза.

  
— Прости, я…— опять пытается объясниться Саша, но все тщетно. Мелкая, едва заметная дрожь усиливается, теперь его трясет, он все еще не может толком контролировать свое тело. Нужно что-нибудь сделать, но сил нет. – Прости.

  
Взгляд Кирилла становится нестерпимым, жжет, помогая сдвинуться наконец с места. Он судорожно хватает воздух пересохшими губами и обессиленно откидывается на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза, давая всем желающим возможность уйти, сохраняя достоинство. Темнота под веками вспыхивает алыми всполохами, а тишина, кажется, давит на уши. Саша ждет, вновь сжимая раненой ладонью влажный платок.

  
Минута? Две? Три? Сколько он уже ждет хлопка двери? Почему медлит? Почему не уходит? Безумие опять рядом, стирает границы реальности. 

  
Саше кажется, что еще немного и всё закончится. Абсолютно все. Его не станет. И только осторожное прикосновение к ладони помогает понять, что он ошибается.

  
— Ты полный… псих… начальник…  _ Ш-шурик _ ,— тихий, едва слышный голос Кирилла разбивает тишину, наполняя мир вокруг Саши звуками жизни. – Я… я не понимаю, почему он… почему… Не понимаю. Но мне тоже плохо, а ты… ты убиваешь себя. Так нельзя.

  
Он бы и рад что-то ответить, но сил нет. Он хотел бы сказать, что можно, всё можно, если нет желания жить. Можно умирать раз за разом, забываясь в объятиях любимого человека, погибать от любви, задыхаясь от нежности. Можно жить, не зная светлого чувства, прожигая день за днем в бессмысленной гонке за призрачными идеалами. Но нельзя, абсолютно, совершенно точно нельзя жить, когда теряешь себя. А он потерял.

  
— Ты слышишь меня, Саш? – его бесцеремонно дергают за рукав, привлекая внимание. 

  
— Слышу. А у тебя? У тебя есть смысл жизни? – он хрипит, с трудом выговаривая слова, в ответ.

  
Кирилл молчит, не спеша уверять, что всё в шоколаде, ошибочно принимая за него болото вокруг.  
  
— Был. Еще недавно был,— спустя несколько минут произносит он, придвигаясь ближе. – Знаешь, как я тебя ненавижу?

  
— Догадываюсь,— находит в себе силы улыбнуться Саша. 

  
— А теперь даже сил тебя ненавидеть нет. Ты так…— Кирилл замолкает, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово,— беспомощен… жалок… да, наверное, именно так… Не могу. Это бессмысленно, понимаешь?

  
Нет, не понимает. Саше сейчас сложно понять то, что именно ненависть помогала ему держаться всё это время, а теперь, видя насколько… жалок, да?... стал Саша, и Кирилл умирает. Морально, духовно, но умирает. Это сложно, да что там «сложно». Это практически больно – думать сейчас о ком-то, кроме него. Но Саше почему-то кажется, что он должен что-то сделать. Кирилл же пытается, значит, и он сможет.

  
— Нет,— Кирилл вздрагивает, когда он хватает его за плечи, несильно встряхивая,— не бессмысленно. Ты меня ненавидишь, так? «Враг навсегда остается врагом», да? Даже сломленный, но живой он… я все еще враг, так? А раз так, если я жив, то значит, и ты тоже. Ты можешь, Кира, ты все можешь…— шепчет Саша, прислоняясь лбом к виску Кирилла, позволяя себе на краткий миг забыть, где он и что с ним.


	10. Chapter 10

** Глава 10 **

  
Никуда он не поехал. 

  
Саша помнит, что обещал родителям навестить их, но не уверен, что сможет держать маску довольного жизнью человека. Мать наверное уже и забыла, как он выглядит. Опять будет причитать, что он похудел, осунулся, начнет расспрашивать о работе. Мать будет называть «Шуриком». Этого он не вынесет. 

  
Конечно, она не сказала этого вслух, но он по голосу слышал, что она расстроена. Нехорошо, но… _«Шурик»_. Нет, не сегодня, не сейчас. Слишком больно.

  
Он отговаривается занятостью, головной болью и еще сотней бессмысленных дел. Мерзко, противно врать, но Саша делает над собой усилие и старается говорить так, чтоб она не заподозрила лжи. С каждым разговором это удается всё лучше и лучше. Может быть, когда-нибудь он научится врать так, что и сам поверит в свои слова. А пока — лишь презрительно кривит губы, произнося вслух свою ложь.

  
Но, как бы то ни было, мать не спорит, ограничиваясь ласковым «Береги себя» на прощанье, а сам он больно прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтоб не рассказать ей все-все, шепча ответное «Я люблю тебя, мам».

  
Он бесцельно слоняется по квартире, пытаясь найти что-то, сам толком не понимая что. Начинает готовить обед, но, так и не сняв с огня макароны, уходит смотреть новости. О них он вспоминает только тогда, когда по комнате распространяется удушливый запах горелого. Сдавленно матерясь, Саша бросается на кухню и как-то отстраненно радуется, что этого всего не видит Костя. Он бы точно не погладил по голове за порчу имущества. Странно, но столь кощунственная мысль не вызывает новой вспышки душевной боли. Наверное, это конец и мелкий волчонок прав – они умирают. Они оба. Медленно, мучительно умирают, погрязая в своем горе. 

  
Нет.   
  
Нет-нет-нет.   
  
Бред. Саша трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли, и, решив-таки выкинуть многострадальную кастрюлю вместе с остатками макарон, несет ее к мусорному ведру. Вот еще одна мелочь, которая больше никогда не будет напоминать ему о нем. А сколько их, таких «мелочей»?

  
Много, очень много. 

  
Нет, так нельзя.

  
Саша раненым зверем мечется по квартире, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что не связывало бы его с  _ ним _ . В конце концов, устав от бессмысленных поисков, устало опускается на кровать и закрывает глаза.

  
__ Восемь.    
  
Девять.  Кирилл бы посмеялся, если б увидел своего начальника в таком состоянии. И скорее всего— посоветовал бы обратиться к психиатру. Саша как-то совершенно некстати вспоминает нередкие колкие замечания своего стажера о своем психическом здоровье, и слабый намек на улыбку появляется на его губах. Вот уж о нем мысли сейчас совершенно лишние.  
  
 __ Десять.    
  
А еще стук собственного сердца кажется необыкновенно громким. И что-то не так. Он лежит, не открывая глаз, и не может понять, что именно. Какое-то гложущее ощущение неправильности прямо-таки витает в воздухе, но открывать глаза и искать его причину лень. Кажется, что если еще немного вот так полежать, все пройдет само. Но не проходит.

  
И Саша упрямо сжимает веки, уговаривая себя подождать, неспешно перебирает воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. В голову совершенно некстати лезут мысли о Кирилле. Он и сам не понимает, зачем ему понадобилось делать те нелепые попытки расшевелить его. Просто в какой-то миг это стало важным наравне с собственной болью. Стало важно настолько, что он позабыл про весь негатив, что с первого дня знакомства окружал их обоих. Он пытался помочь, если не самому себе, так хоть тому, кто был дорог ему. Впрочем, «пытался» — именно то слово.

  
Он наткнулся на глухое безразличие. Насколько яро Кирилл пытался взбодрить самого Сашу, настолько же сильно отгораживался от любого вмешательства в собственные переживания. Даже упоминание об их вражде не вызвало нужного эффекта. Казалось, что парню плевать на все. На все, кроме состояния самого Саши.

  
И это было странно. Дико. Абсурдно. Удивительно. Абсолютно нелогично.

  
Саша пытался понять. И не смог. А, может, он просто плохо пытался?

  
Стажер. Мальчишка. Хам. Волчонок. Брат Кости. Обиженный ребенок. Поддержка.

  
Точка отсчета. 

  
Да, именно так. Единственное, что имеет значение между завтра и вчера. 

  
Что он пропустил?

  
Когда начался этот отсчет? 

  
***

  
Ему надо чем-то себя занять. Найти работу рукам, чтоб озадачить голову. Он снова бродит по квартире, по второму (третьему?) разу заглядывая в каждый шкаф, перекладывая одежду с полки на полку, двигает с места на место кресла в гостиной. Двигает?..

  
_ — А мне комфортно! – он упрямо гнёт свою линию. _

_  
— Нет, ты не прав. Тут слишком темно. Саш, да послушай же ты меня наконец! Ты себе зрение вконец испортишь, если мы его тут оставим, – не оставлял попыток уговорить неуступчивого любовника Костя, уже начиная жалеть, что вообще заикнулся о перестановке. Тем более, такого «стратегически важного объекта», как стол. Но смотреть на то, как Саша каждый вечер работает над документами в полутьме , уже порядком надоело. А настольную лампу этот упрямец ставить отказывался, говорил, что вот только ее в этом бардаке и не хватает для полного срача. _

_  
— Кот, ты преувеличиваешь! Тем более— куда его переставлять? _

_  
— Куда-куда…— понимая, что спор на этот раз проигран, проворчал Костя,— вот сюда, к окну, а диван… _

  
— … а диван поменять местами с креслами. Мдам, Саша, теперь главное – не врезаться в какой-нибудь новообретенный угол в потемках,— он, удовлетворенно потирая руки, осматривал результат своих трудов, буквально каждой мышцей ощущая проделанную работу. Несмотря на слабость, было хорошо. Хорошо настолько, насколько это возможно при условии, что спина зверски ныла, а порезанная ладонь начала кровить. Для полного и безоговорочного счастья оставалось только немного перекусить и лечь спать, выпив снотворного. Неправильно, конечно, пить таблетки чуть ли не ежедневно, но что поделать, если сам он не может нормально уснуть? Ворочается в постели до пяти утра или же просыпается от кошмара несколько раз за ночь. Можно еще, конечно, с головой погрузиться в работу, упахаться так, чтобы просто уснуть в обнимку с документами, но и это не выход. Незадача, как ни крути.

  
И Саша, чувствуя себя самым натуральным Бароном Мюнхгаузеном, со вздохом поднимается со злополучного дивана и идет на кухню за водой и лекарством.

  
Запах пригоревшей еды все еще наполняет кухню. Он морщится, спеша открыть окно, и как-то некстати вспоминает, что так и не пообедал. Готовить что-то во второй раз не рискует, предпочтя перекусить наспех приготовленным бутербродом, но и пить таблетки не спешит, случайно переведя взгляд на часы. Еще только половина восьмого, и ему кажется, что это преступление — потратить столько времени на сон. Но если бодрствовать дальше, то чем себя занять? Смотреть телевизор не хочется, читать тоже, а от мысли позвонить друзьям становится совсем тошно. Знакомых у него много, а вот тех, с кем можно поделиться горем — нет. Незаметно, один за другим, почти все пропали из его жизни. Некоторые обиделись, что он не проводит с ними максимум времени, кому-то не понравилось то, что Саша отказался представить им свою «вторую половину», а кто-то просто оказался недостаточно другом. В любом случае, звонить тем немногим, с которыми общался, совершенно не хотелось. Остается работа. И Саша, прихватив принесенную с работы папку с документами, идет в зал опробовать последствия перестановки. Глупо, но так действительно удобнее, понимает Саша спустя полчаса. Нет, за окном практически ночь, и оценить, насколько меньше солнечного света попадает на поверхность стола, сложно. Но все равно ему комфортно.

  
«Еще часик поработаю — и спать»,— немного позже чуть устало размышляет Саша, чувствуя, что глаза начинают слипаться безо всякого снотворного. Можно, конечно, лечь прямо сейчас, но смутное подозрение, что эта сонливость обманчива, заставляет Сашу открыть следующую папку. Перспектива уснуть за столом кажется все привлекательнее.

  
***

  
— Что ты здесь забыл? – совсем не дружелюбно интересуется Саша, увидев в десятом часу вечера у себя на пороге Кирилла с пакетом.

  
Он уже почти решил, что много работать вредно и стоит лечь спать, даже зубы почистил, когда в дверь позвонили. Удивленно посмотрев на свое отражение в зеркале, Саша пожал плечами, даже не догадываясь, кому он мог понадобиться. Гость в его планы не входил. Особенно  — такой гость.

  
Кирилл не спешит отвечать, окидывая цепким взглядом. Ему кажется, что парень что-то решает про себя, словно все еще сомневается в правильности поступка. В общем-то, Саша не против дать время на размышление, а еще лучше — закрыть дверь и просто забыть о неожиданно визитере, но слабое любопытство пробивается сквозь сонливость, и он чуть удивленно приподнимает бровь, пытаясь напомнить о себе. Жест не остается незамеченным. Кирилл вздрагивает, сбрасывая оцепенение, и совершенно невозмутимо сообщает:

  
— Решил, что ужинать самому не интересно, а из знакомых у меня поблизости живешь только ты,— и, протиснувшись в квартиру мимо ошарашенного Логинова, все еще сжимающего в кулаке зубную щетку, добавляет: – надеюсь, ты любишь курицу.

  
— Люблю…Тьфу! Какая нахрен разница, люблю ли я курицу?! Проваливай вон из моей квартиры!

  
Но Кирилл даже не оборачивается, безошибочно следуя на кухню. Он хочет возмутиться, напомнить, что, вообще-то, неприлично бродить по чужой квартире без разрешения, да и вообще, он же приказал выметаться из его дома, а выход в другой стороне, когда ему в голову приходит осознание того, почему Кирилл так хорошо ориентируется у него дома. Становиться душно и как-то неловко. И мерзко, до тошноты. В глазах на мгновение темнеет, но Саша крепче сжимает в руках щетку, концентрируясь на ощущении ее гладкости в ладони, не давая себе сорваться в безобразную истерику.

  
Спокойно, Саша, покойно. Он всего лишь наглый, сволочной мальчишка. Он просто опять оказался не в то время и не в том месте. И в который раз одним простым поступком вывел его из равновесия.

  
Это бесит. Бесит настолько, что Саша злится на него, на себя, не понимая, почему он вообще думает об этом, и уже почти готов взорваться, когда Кирилл с громким хлопком закрывает холодильник. Его холодильник.

  
— Логинов, ты псих. Тебе никто не говорил, что у нормального мужика в холодильнике должен быть хотя бы майонез с пельменями? И кстати, что у тебя тут сдохло не своей смертью? Воняет просто омерзительно…

  
— Макароны чуть… Да какого черта! Я сказал: проваливай отсюда, умник! – выплескивает, наконец, свое раздражение он, глядя как Кирилл спокойно выкладывает из пакета запакованную в блестящий пакет курицу-гриль, сыр, какой-то салатик в магазинной упаковке и банку оливок, демонстративно помахав напоследок пакетом майонеза.

  
— Очень смешно. Убирайся.

  
— Что ты заладил одно и то же… Не хочу. Мне скучно,— лениво отмахивается Кирилл, вскрывая банку с оливками и отправляя одну в рот.

  
— А я, по-твоему, клоун? – от подобной наглости Саша опешивает. Идиотизм. Кто дал ему право так себя вести? Да и вообще – зачем было приходить? Он же «сука», «сволочь»… и в конце-концов — он же «жалок»! За-чем? Хочет поглумиться? Потешить самолюбие? Так с этим он и в офисе неплохо справляется. Или ему и этого мало?

  
Бре-е-ед. Он-таки сошел с ума, и чертов пацан ему мерещится. Хотя нет, не мерещится, а вполне успешно хозяйничает на его кухне, пытаясь разделать курицу на небольшие порции. Он так увлекся размышлениями о вероятности собственной белочки, что даже злость на наглого волчонка немного притупилась.

  
— Не думаю,— словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Кирилл бросает на него быстрый взгляд и опять берется за курицу, почти успешно скрывая собственную нервозность. Если бы Саша не наблюдал за ним, то и не заметил бы, как чуть подрагивает рука, держащая нож. – Я же сказал, что мне скучно. Думаю, тебе тоже. К тому же, я уже тут и не собираюсь никуда уходить, пора бы это понять.

  
— Охуеть что за наглая молодежь нынче пошла, – закатывает глаза он, все еще решая про себя почти шекспировский вопрос – выкидывать или нет? Злость почти сошла на нет, оставив лишь глухое недовольство самовольством парня и легкое недоумение собственной выдержкой, а потому он готов был к относительно мирному разговору.  
  
— Не ругайся – выбиваешься из образа идеального начальника,— наставительно замечает Кирилл, не поворачиваясь.— И вообще, я страшно голоден, не заставляй меня и дальше давиться слюной.

  
— Ла-а-адно,— решив, что от ужина отказываться все же не стоит, сдается Саша. – Мы ужинаем, и ты убираешься вон.

  
— Угу,— невнятно пробормотал Кирилл, торопливо прожевав оливку. – Обязательно. Вот только шнурки…

  
— Ни слова больше. Иначе вылетишь прямо сейчас.

  
— Молчу-молчу.

  
***

  
— Так что тут все-таки сдохло? – лениво развалившись на стуле, поинтересовался Кирилл спустя минут десять, когда половина курицы благополучно была съедена. – Или это воняет мышь, повесившаяся в твоем холодильнике?

  
— Не смешно,— сквозь зубы выдавливает Саша, почти хорошее настроение которого испарилось за те доли минуты, пока он произносил свою фразу. Вот умеет же гаденыш все испортить. – Макароны пригорели. Случайно.

  
— Угу, прямо таки и случайно,— кривит губы в саркастичной ухмылке Кирилл.

  
— Именно. Не уследил, пришлось выбросить.

  
— А тебе никто не говорил, что за готовящейся пищей нужно следить?

  
— А тебе никто не говорил, что со старшими надо вести себя почтительно и обращаться на «вы»?— копируя тон Кирилла, ехидно парирует Саша. Тот на мгновение теряется, но уже через секунду колкий ответ слетает с его губ.

  
— Вот как только встречу пожилого и умудренного опытом старца, так сразу и начну «выкать». А на тебе пахать и пахать еще.

  
— Все еще не смешно,— фыркает Саша. – Теряешь квалификацию.

  
Кирилл в ответ только пожимает плечами и тянется за оливкой.

  
Молчание затягивается. Секундная неловкость перерастает в гнетущую тишину, грозя испортить только-только налаживающееся перемирие. Давит, мешая сосредоточиться, заставляет думать, что еще минута-другая и что-то случиться. Саше надоедает ждать первым.

  
— Кирилл, ты зачем вообще пришел? Не курицу же с оливками жрать,— не размениваясь на приличия, в лоб интересуется он. – Мы ведь с тобой, мягко говоря, не ладим.

  
Он спрашивает, почти не надеясь получить внятный ответ, спрашивает просто для того, чтоб не молчать. Спрашивает, и поражается перемене, произошедшей с парнем. Тот словно съеживается на стуле, отворачивается, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, и упрямо молчит.

  
— Кирилл?

  
— Рубашку тебе принес,— внезапно зло бросает он, вскакивая со стула и бросаясь в коридор. 

  
— Что? – непонимающе хмуриться Саша. – Какую еще рубашку?

  
Он совершенно не понимает, о чем речь и готов повторить вопрос, когда на пороге кухни опять появляется Кирилл. И ответ становится очевиден. Все еще не глядя на Сашу, он протягивает тому пакет с новенькой белоснежной рубашкой. Точно такой, как та, что одолжил ему взамен заляпанной кровью.

  
— Кхм. Спасибо, не ожидал. Хотя, можно было и в понедельник отдать… Или не отдавать. Или… черт,— не находя нужных слов, теряется Саша. Этого он не ожидал.

  
Да, это он предложил сменить на чистую рубашку, чтоб не пугать Оксану пятнами крови. И это была его кровь. Вроде бы все правильно, но почему Кирилл решил, что после всего, что было, он обязан ее вернуть?— он решительно не понимал. Повод не тот и люди не те.

  
Он не знает, что сказать. Молчит, глядя на белую ткань рубашки, все еще протягиваемой Кириллом, и никак не может решиться ее принять. Да и стоит ли? Молчит, казалось, вечность. Молчит, пока Кирилл, задетый этим молчанием, практически швыряет в него пакетом.

  
— С-сука…— срываясь с места, задыхается он.

  
— Кирилл, стой…— хватает его почти на выходе Саша. – Да подожди ты. Я… Спасибо... Просто…  
  
— Так сложно было взять и все? – шипит, выдираясь Кирилл. – Скотина. Знал бы, никогда бы не…

  
— Извини,— не совсем понимая, за что он извиняется, искренне произносит он, все еще продолжая удерживать за плечо.

  
— Да пошел ты,— звучит так же зло, но зажатый в угол парень уже не сопротивляется. – Скотина ты, Логинов.

  
— Что есть, то есть,— нервно усмехается Саша, разжимая руки. – Все? Успокоился? Теперь можем говорить спокойно?

  
— Успокоился я, успокоился…— сбрасывая напряжение, передергивает плечами он. – Чего тебе еще?

  
— Мне? – искренне удивляется Саша. – Это же ты непонятно чего взбесился… Все-все, молчу,— и, пока Кирилл не успел огрызнуться в ответ, добавляет. – Спасибо за рубашку.

  
— Да подавись. Чтоб я да еще раз…

  
— Все-все, понял я, понял. Ты мне никогда и ничего, так? – закатывает глаза он, неожиданно для самого себя улыбаясь.

  
— Угу. Сечешь, начальник,— слабо улыбается в ответ Кирилл. – Чаем угостишь? Или сразу начнешь выгонять?

  
Саша застывает, несколько секунд соображая, о чем речь, а после лишь приглашающе махает рукой.

  
— Пошли уже, остряк, будет тебе чай. Но после этого…

  
— Понял-понял,— теперь очередь Кирилла ехидничать. – После этого я убираюсь отсюда.

  
— Умный мальчик. Схватываешь просто на лету.


	11. Chapter 11

** Глава 11 **

  
Что-то в этом есть. Что-то нелогично правильное. Искаженный порядок вещей странным образом успокаивает его.

  
Кирилл ворочается в кровати, вдыхая непривычно пряный запах, исходящий от постельного белья, и все никак не может разобраться: зачем он это сделал? Что и кому хотел доказать? Да и получилось ли? 

  
Понимание того, что за стеной спит... нет, уже вроде и не совсем враг, но всё ещё и не друг, щекочет нервы, заставляя едва ли не жмуриться от остроты ощущений. Время от времени он облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы и вспоминает, раз за разом прокручивая в голове события, и не понимает сам себя.

  
Чертова рубашка. Нужно было просто выкинуть то испачканное кровью тряпье и забыть. Наплевать на мучающее его чувство одиночества и забыть. Просто забыть, а не придумывать эту историю с ужином. Кто и в каком горячечном бреду мог предположить, что они в состоянии просто поужинать в одном помещении, не срываясь на взаимные обвинения? Бред чистой воды, как ни крути. Но нет, ему же так приспичило припереться в дом к этому ублюдку! Вот и нарвался на «ласковый» прием.

  
По-хорошему, стоило уйти еще тогда, когда хмурый Логинов приказал ему убираться. Не стоять, с почти болезненным любопытством впиваясь взглядом в черты все еще вызывающего раздражение лица, не изучать на нем отпечаток усталости и пару седых волосков на висках, а просто швырнуть ему под ноги пакет с рубашкой и уйти. Вернуться домой. Не к родителям, нет, к брату. Просто поехать домой к Косте и постараться унять ту сдавливающую грудь боль.

  
Впрочем, нет — сидеть сложа руки не для него. Хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтоб не чувствовать себя таким беспомощным и жаждущим внимания и... чёрт, да, хотелось просто тепла, близкого, родного. Не родителей, которые почти не замечают его сейчас, полностью поглощенных болью своей утраты, не друзей, которые были согласны не замечать любые его безумства, или якобы понимающих, сочувствующих коллег, что так и не стали сколько-нибудь близкими, а... Он все еще не может объяснить свой выбор, но почему-то первая пришедшая в голову мысль была о нем. О Логинове. “Бред”, невесело усмехается сам себе Кирилл, безуспешно пытаясь проанализировать события. Да, бред, а потому стоит выкинуть глупости из головы и постараться уснуть, устроившись поудобнее на диване.

  
Где-то негромко тикают часы. Маленькие черные стрелочки отмеряют, кажется, годы его жизни. Он не может определить, откуда именно идет звук, где стоят эти хрупкие убийцы времени, но это не так важно сейчас. Главное, что их тиканье помогает не забыть, где он находится. В чьём доме он сейчас и насколько сильно это оказалось ему необходимо. 

  
Ему не спится. Перед глазами всё стоит лицо Логинова, уставшего и совершенно не желающего спорить посреди ночи. Не желающего спорить... Мда, сильно сказано. Скорее, ему просто надоело пытаться донести свое мнение. Кирилл не льстит себе, четко осознавая, что перешел черту. В какой-то момент ему даже стало почти неловко, что он доставляет столько неудобств кому-то все еще постороннему — но именно что “почти”. Сложно сказать почему, но огромного труда стоило скрыть свой практически детский восторг, когда он понял, что Логинов, вместо того чтобы, как и обещал, вышвырнуть его из квартиры после кружки приторно-сладкого чая, просто кивнул в ответ на сумасшедше-наглое “Уже поздно, я останусь, ага?”. Первые пару минут Кирилл просто простоял, открыв рот, так толком и не осознав, что произошло. Он готовился хамить, отстаивать свою позицию, в которой был не так уж и уверен, язвить, доказывая, что никуда не уйдет. Ждал того привычно-забытого азарта спора, переходящего в ссору, надеялся, что удастся в пылу спора сорваться с тормозов, забыться хоть на час. И в который раз нарвался на стену равнодушия, почему-то болезненно отозвавшуюся где-то внутри.

  
Конечно, не бывает, чтоб все было легко и просто. Многие вещи были непонятны и чужды. Иногда он отступал, смирившись и признав, что это “не его”, чаще — остервенело бросался в бой, привыкнув брать от жизни все, что можно. Но никогда, никогда до этого ему не приходилось испытывать подобное. Логинов в который раз за все время их знакомства не обратил внимания на все его потуги. Просто внимательно посмотрел в лицо и молча кивнул, а ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять предложенное постельное белье и постелить себе на диване. А ему даже “Доброй ночи” не пожелали! Обвел хмурым взглядом комнату, чуть задержавшись на Кирилле, и ушел в спальню.

  
Странно, но от этого равнодушия перехватило дыхание. От понимания того, что он ничего не может сделать, чтоб изменить ситуацию, что так, в сущности, и должно быть, в легких, казалось, разом закончился кислород. Казалось бы, он твой враг— так к чему сантименты? Какая разница, улыбнулся он тебе, вонзая в спину нож, или нет? Это совершенно лишнее. Так отчего же становится до боли обидно, что на него не обращают внимания? Глупо, не правда ли? Александр Логинов — человек, разбивший семью близких ему людей, тот, кто по определению не может быть ему важен. Но почему он продолжает следить за каждым его движением, за каждой редкой улыбкой, адресованной не ему, зачем, будто издеваясь над самим собой, продолжает перебирать в памяти тот последний разговор с братом, по крупицам выуживая из памяти информацию о “нем”? Об Александре. О Шурике.

  
Шурик. Кажется нелепым называть взрослого мужчину так, но Кириллу невыносимо хочется еще раз произнести это вслух, уловить ту странную искорку в глазах Александра, когда он слышит это дурацкое “Шурик”, что... Это невыносимо. Зудящее, распирающее изнутри нелогичное желание. Кирилл едва сдерживается сейчас, когда он, чертов Ш-шурик, так близко. Неужели так и сходят с ума?

  
Он старается не вспоминать об этом, хотя и знает, что никогда не сможет забыть день, когда из его жизни ушел один из самых близких людей, желает не узнавать, каковы на вкус отчаянье и боль; стереть из памяти, забыть, как страшный сон, всё, что было после, но... Но на губах еще горит поцелуй врага. Это мерзко, противно, противоестественно. Это то, что преследует его в кошмарах, заставляя просыпаться в поту на сбитых простынях и с проклятым именем на губах.

  
Он пытался забыть. 

  
Он сделал все, что мог.

  
И не его вина, что… _«Шурик»._

  
Наверное, так чувствуют себя лабораторные крысы, вынужденные сидеть в колесе, к которому подведен ток. Бежать нельзя, но и не бежать тоже. И он бежит. От себя или от других— пока не понять.

  
А в квартире всё же прохладно. Кирилл кутается в тонкое одеяло, вертится с боку на бок, пытаясь улечься на диване так, чтоб стало хоть немного теплее, но, в конце концов, не выдерживает. Поднимается с дивана, быстро одевается, решив, что хватит с него праздных попыток разгадать бредовую головоломку из своих поступков и желаний. Пошел этот Логинов куда подальше, а он вернется сейчас домой и сделает вид, что у него все хорошо. Он талантливый актер, у него все получится. Никто и не заметит разницы.

  
Он уже протянул руку, чтоб выключить за собой свет, когда его взгляд зацепился за улыбку.   
  
И косички.

  
И медведя, бежевого, с дурацким клетчатым бантиком на шее.

  
Блядь.  
  
Мятое фото в склеенной скотчем рамке.

  
Кирилл судорожно хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь сделать вдох. Хотя бы один чертов вдох. Получается далеко не сразу. Тягуче-медленные секунды уходят на то, чтоб справиться с самим собой. Он уже видел это фото. Точно такой же снимок трехлетней девочки стоит на полке и у его родителей. В тот день Катя носилась как угорелая по квартире в обнимку с медведем, одевая его то в свою кофточку, то в сарафанчик, и раз за разом повторяя, что очень любит папу. Костю.

  
Осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, Кирилл проводит по рамке. Что делает здесь этот снимок и почему в таком виде? Стекла совсем нет, только тонкая коричневая рамка наспех перемотана скотчем да мятый край фотографии старательно разглажен. Чем хозяину квартиры не угодила малышка, раз он хотел уничтожить даже этот невинный снимок? Зачем было ее... 

  
Руки.   
  
Наспех перемотанная ладонь. И кровь. Бордовые капли, четко проступающие сквозь бинт. Яркая алая кровь на его, Кирилла, рубашке.

  
Да что за черт?! Что вообще происходит с этим придурошным Логиновым, раз он сначала пытается уничтожить снимок, а потом решает сохранить? Непонятно. Бессмысленно.

  
У Кирилла разом пропадает весь запал, всё желание сбежать. Он бездумно гладит подушечками пальцев мятое фото и не хочет никуда идти. В одночасье происходящее стало резко небезразличным, и он готов добиваться ответов. Главное— не задумываться над тем, почему же это для него так важно. Надо, и точка.

  
***

 

Большинство квартир в многоэтажках одинаковы. Не размерами или планировкой, нет, они схожи тем, что внутри. Мебель, предметы интерьера, личные вещи могут, конечно, иметь различия, но все они отображают стремление людей к комфорту, домашнему уюту, создают единое целое с владельцем.

  
Диван и телевизор для приятного просмотра телепередач, кресло со столиком и торшер для чтения интересной книги, компьютерный стол с ноутбуком для работы. Карины, вазы, фотографии лишь штрихи, мелкие детали, вносящие толику “я” владельца в общее однообразие мышления даже дизайнерских интерьеров.

  
И именно эти штрихи важнее всего. Только в них и чувствуется жизнь.

  
Кирилл одной рукой прижимает к груди обмотанную скотчем рамку, а второй бережно перелистывает ежедневник, любуясь ровными строчками слов. Красивый почерк с чуть “хвостатой” буквой “а” и завитками заглавных. Красивый и до боли знакомый Костин почерк. С каким-то болезненным любопытством он время от времени выхватывает из общего контекста одно-два слова, пока его не клинит на “Кате”.

  
“Кукла, сережки Кате. Рубин” и дата. Полугодичной давности. Кирилл силиться вспомнить, когда же брат дарил дочке серьги, но на ум приходит только маленькая коробочка и яркая оберточная бумага. Но это же… Неужели он тогда ошибся? Неужели напрасно наорал на брата, и та кукла была не единственным подарком?

  
Понимание ошибочности своих суждений заставляет его пошатнуться. Нет-нет-нет. Всё не так, всё осталось по-прежнему. Он не мог ошибиться, и в той чертовой коробке было кольцо для Логинова. Чертово кольцо, которое каждый день носит чертов Логинов. Кольцо, которого нет. Блядь.

  
Он строит фантастические догадки, одну глупее другой, но поделать ничего с собой не может. Относительная стабильность с четкой расстановкой “свой-чужой” опять пошатнулась. И главное, чем? Парой косичек и строчкой в блокноте.

  
Вообще-то, это некрасиво— рыться в чужих вещах. Некрасиво, аморально и, в конце концов, неприлично. В другой раз он сам бы высмеял подобное предложение. Но уже второй раз за последние несколько минут Кирилл, забыв про собственное воспитание, методично перерывал полку за полкой, шкаф и тумбочку в поисках того, что могло бы снова сделать его мир прежним. 

  
Одежда Кости, книги, диски... Все подверглось тщательному осмотру. Но это всё не то. И только на альбоме с фотографиями, этими гадскими обрывками прошлого, его опять “клинит”. Он перебирает их, бесцеремонно вытаскивая из целлофана, пристально всматривается, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, что именно так привлекает взгляд. Что или даже кто заставляет сердце биться быстрее— брат, всегда сосредоточенно смотрящий в объектив, или Логинов, улыбающийся чему-то так беззаботно и радостно, что щемит в сердце? Дикий, кружащий голову контраст между увиденным и тем, что он помнил, тем, что привык видеть. 

  
А на задворках сознания бьется мысль, что еще ни разу не видел такой улыбки. И это странным образом задевает.

  
***

  
Похоже, он так и уснул, прижимая к себе альбом с фотографиями. Кирилл не помнил, когда же его сморил сон, что он вырубился прямо на полу, и был банально не готов с самого утра встретиться с разъяренным столь наглым самоуправством Логиновым. В какой-то момент появилось желание позорно сбежать, но он пересилил себя. В конце концов, у него накопилось слишком много вопросов. К тому же, отступать было поздно, да и, если честно, не в его привычках.

  
— Кто разрешил тебе рыться в моих вещах? – не давая Кириллу времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя, прямо с порога заорал он, заставляя того вскочить на ноги в считанные секунды.

  
— Ничего я не рылся, так, смотрел. И вообще, откуда у тебя это?— игнорируя абсолютно закономерные претензии хозяина квартиры, Кирилл решил, что лучшая защита, как известно, нападение. Да и не мог он оставить без внимания снимок Кати, особенно, если учитывать обстоятельства.

  
— Что?— на долю секунды растерялся Логинов, не сразу сообразив, чем именно тычут ему в лицо.— Это Катино фото и его принес Костя.

  
— Я в курсе, что это, мне больше интересно, зачем тебе снимок моей племянницы?

  
— Твоей кого? А, ну да. Точно. Костя и ты...

  
— Именно, Костя и я. Так зачем он тебе?

  
Он как-то криво улыбнулся и, отобрав у Кирилла рамку с фото, вернул ее на тумбочку, мимолетно погладив пальцем край коричневой рамки:

  
— Это то немногое, что у меня осталось от него,— проговорил он, так и не обернувшись, отчего его голос звучал глухо.— Мы с Катей не знакомы, тут тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть, но этого медведя выбирал я, и мне было очень приятно, что ребенку понравился подарок. Ведь, в какой-то мере, она и мне не чужая...

  
— Да что ты мелешь?! Какое нахуй “не чужая”?! Ты не имеешь к ней никакого, слышишь, никакого, отношения! Ты — человек, отобравший у нее родного отца!

  
Кирилл не собирался орать или обвинять — это уже не имело ни малейшего смысла— но не сдержался. Дикая, неконтролируемая ярость, захлестнула его с головой, и он не сразу понял, что произнес так же стремительно вышедший из себя Логинов. Услышал, но не сразу понял, что прорычали ему в ответ. А когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, то все прочие слова оказались лишними. Все лгут. Абсолютно все.

  
***

 

_ — Что значит «ушла к отцу своего ребенка»?! – от удивления он даже пропустил тот момент, когда пузырьки в турке превратились в полноценную пену, и кофе выплеснулось через край. _

_  
— То и значит,— почти невозмутимо ответил Костя, оттирая в сторону от плиты все еще дезориентированного Сашу. – Она ушла к биологическому отцу Кати. Не смотри на меня так. Я знал, что она не моя дочь, но любить ее мне это никогда не мешало. _

_  
— Стоп. Ты женился на Карине, зная, что ребенок не твой, так? Тогда в чем логика? Или ты ее настолько любил? – с каким-то отголоском ревности внутри спросил он. Ну и что, что сейчас Костя с ним? Это совершенно не меняет того факта, что у него были жена и ребенок. Хотя, нет. У нее был ребенок. Но все равно они с Костей были женаты. _

_  
— Понимаешь, Шурочка,— прикрыв глаза и каким-то судорожным движением потерев переносицу, негромко произнес Костя,— когда мы познакомились, она мне казалась самой прекрасной из женщин. У нее было много поклонников, которые дарили ей подарки и всячески угождали. Я был в их числе. Это сейчас я понимаю, что это было что-то сравни инстинкту самца – получить самую лучшую самку, что я просто хотел быть как все, но тогда… Тогда мне казалось, что я ее люблю и я был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда моя богиня согласилась поужинать со мной. Мне было безразлично, что ее глаза покраснели не оттого, что она плакала от счастья, а оттого, что ее бросил любимый человек. Бросил, едва узнал, что она беременна. Мы заключили соглашение – я люблю ее, а она это мне позволяет. Никто в семье больше об этом не знал. Ты первый, кому…  _

_  
— Костя,— Саша обнял его со спины, прижимаясь всем телом, стараясь показать, что он никогда, никогда так не поступит,— ты же знаешь, что… _

_  
— Тссс… Знаю, Шурочка, знаю… _

  
***

  
— Кирилл? Твою мать, и кто меня за язык тянул-то?.. Повелся как пацан… Блядь, да приходи же ты в себя, придурок! Кира, ты меня слышишь? 

  
Кажется, орал он долго и со вкусом, и в другой раз Кирилл даже обратил бы внимание на легкое чувство дежавю из-за смены ролей, но не сейчас. Сейчас он почти не понимал смысла того, что кричал ему Александр, размахивая руками перед его носом. Во всяком случае, ощущение, что все звуки словно вязнут в липкой паутине правды, не оставляло его, заставляя больше наблюдать за движениями губ, чем прислушиваться к смыслу слов. Ему было все равно. И почему именно этот человек стал причиной всего? Почему именно с его появлением привычная жизнь превратилась в кошмар?

  
Вот не будь его, и Кирилл никогда бы не узнал эту маленькую грязную тайну своей семьи. Подумаешь, развелись. Бывает. Мало ли чего в жизни бывает? Карина нашла себе другого или у Кости кто-то есть — это не его, Кирилла, дело. Дочку-то брат не бросил, вон как носится с крохой.

  
Дочку... Кирилл грустно улыбается. Хоть и говорят, что не в генах дело, но ему обидно за брата. Он же сделал все для женщины, которую любил, а она просто воспользовалась им и выкинула. Использовала. Так просто и банально. И все слова про «чистое и бескорыстное» чувство кажутся полной чушью.

  
Хотя, нет, он не прав, ведь напротив него сейчас стоит взъерошенный мужик, который с пеной у рта готовый защищать память Кости и которого просто трясет оттого, что он, судя по всему, все же сболтнул лишнего. И за это неравнодушие Кирилл ему очень благодарен.

  
Так не должно быть. Это абсурдно и… да, да, тысячу раз да, но это просто глупо. Он не должен был даже допускать мысли о том, что этот человек, этот мужчина имеет право утверждать, будто бы Костя — его Костя, его замечательный, самый лучший брат в мире – любил его. Да, стоит признать, что это не просто банальное увлечение или секс на одну ночь. Костя не такой… Да и Шурик, как ему кажется, тоже.

  
Его тошнит. Почему правда всегда такая мерзкая на вкус?

  
Почему женщина, которая клялась быть верной в беде и радости, богатстве и бедности, оказалась просто лгуньей? А мужчина, что по всем мирским законам просто не имеет права даже задумываться о подобном, просто любит несмотря ни на что?

  
Он с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Так быть не должно, но почему – бесконечное почему-почему-почему — просто сжигает изнутри – он так завидует брату? Сможет ли его кто-то полюбить так? Или ему только и останется, что вспоминать, сжимая кулаки от горечи несбывшихся надежд?

  
Впервые Кириллу хочется извиниться. Даже если самому Логинову начхать на все его извинения. Любовь, верность, честность...Это же просто слова, так? Пустой звук для многих, как оказалось. Но слова уже слетают с губ, разбивая тишину.

  
— Прости.

  
— Что?

  
— Прости, Шурик.

  
— Что за... – на мгновение изменившись в лице, так быстро, что едва успел заметить, хмурится он, недовольный фамильярностью, но Кириллу просто необходимо, чтоб его выслушали. Пускай даже силой, но он заставит его это сделать.

  
— Нет, послушай, пожалуйста. Мне, блядь, и так тяжело это говорить, так что хоть раз не будь сукой и выслушай до конца то, что я скажу! 

  
От волнения слов привычно не хватает, срывающийся с языка мат мешается с нормальной речью, но теперь все равно. Ему нужно выговориться, донести до Логинова что именно он понял. Тот раздраженно морщится, но, наткнувшись на странный взгляд Кирилла, обреченно выдыхает:

  
— Не стоило мне этого говорить... Я обещал молчать. Но ты так достал уже меня своим...

  
— Да выслушай ты меня, наконец!— уже не выдержав, орет Кирилл, хватая Александра за плечи и несильно встряхивая. Блядь, неужели так сложно заткнуться и послушать? Неужели он так много просит?— Ты что не понимаешь, что это важно?

  
— Все-все, убери руки. Я слушаю, хотя и не понимаю...— пытается, было, вырваться Логинов, но его держат цепко. 

  
Это же неправильно— чувствовать горечь от того, что он так старается отодвинуться? Ну почему он не может хоть ненадолго замереть, позволить ощутить поддержку? Кирилл гонит эти мысли подальше, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что сейчас действительно важно.

  
— Логинов, сука, ты вообще слышишь меня? Нет? Так закрой рот и послушай!

  
— Я весь, чёрт возьми, во внимании,— тот так же зло рычит, теряя остатки спокойствия. Кирилл его понимает: сам был бы не в восторге, кричи и требуй от него чего-то тот же Логинов. Удивительно, что еще по морде не съездил.— И кончай орать, скоро все соседи сбегутся на твои вопли, идиот!

  
— Сам такой,— огрызается Кирилл уже тише, удовлетворенно отмечая, что он перестал, наконец, вырываться.— В общем так... Блядь, сбил меня с мысли... Тихо, я еще не закончил! Короче, прости. Я был не прав.

  
Нахмуренные брови и непонимающий взгляд лучше слов объясняют, что Логинов ничего не понял. Ну, да, а чего он хотел? Кирилл сам себя не понимает, куда уж другому.

  
— Я был не прав, считая, что ты— главная причина развода Кости с Кариной,— медленно и очень четко произносит Кирилл, глядя Александру в глаза.

  
— Кирилл, я...

  
— Подожди, это еще не все... Короче, я все еще не в восторге от тебя, но... Блядь, как же все сложно... В общем, ты меня понял. Ты же вроде как умный, да?— конечно, не стоило хамить напоследок, но от волнения он ничего не может с собой поделать. У него уже нет сил сдерживаться. Хочется материться как сапожник и напиться. Просто и незатейливо. Он понимает, что Логинову неприятно, конечно, что с ним так разговаривает сопляк, но иначе он бы его не выслушал. У Кирилла не было выбора, но того это мало интересует. Он все еще зол. И теперь уже не только на себя.

  
— О да, из тебя гениальный оратор, парень,— язвительно цедит Логинов сквозь зубы, сбросив, наконец, руки со своих плеч.— “Короче” и “заткнись”, судя по всему, в твоем арсенале лучшие аргументы. И, конечно же, маты, о да. Но суть я понял, я же умный. Ссать в тапки ты мне больше не будешь.

  
А это больно, оказывается. Нет, Кирилл и не надеялся, что его порыв вот так сразу поймут и примут, да и линию поведения он все же выбрал неудачно, но надежда была. Хрупкая, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся надежда, что теперь они смогут нормально... общаться? Как-то так это и можно сформулировать. Впрочем, сейчас не время и не место заниматься бессмысленными формулировками. И вопрос о том, зачем ему еще и это “общение”, он решительно отодвигает в тот самый дальний угол, где хранятся и все остальные мысли, касающиеся Логинова.

  
— Ну, и козел же ты все-таки,— ласково улыбается Кирилл, прежде чем попытаться врезать по морде.

  
— А ты чего хотел?— перехватывает его руку Александр.— Чтоб я тебе тут в благодарностях рассыпался? Раз-два извинился и все в порядке? Ага, щас! Ты сам сказал, что не в восторге от меня, так я и не напрашиваюсь на любезности. Просто держись от меня подальше и все.

  
Кирилла трясет. Хочется разбить эту ненавистную рожу так, чтоб никому, слышите, никому больше не могло прийти в голову, что он стоит внимания. Чтобы больше никому он не стал дорог настолько, что…

  
Перед глазами уже плывут разноцветные пятна. Ему кажется, что любое, даже самое осторожное движение приведет к тому, что кто-то из них сорвется. И он уже готов отпустить себя, когда его взгляд цепляется за все еще перебинтованную ладонь. 

  
_ «Тебе… больно? Это я виноват? Прости…» _

  
— Ну, и пошел нахуй, урод,— произносит он совсем не то, что собирался, пытаясь отогнать картинку с кровавыми пятнами на рубашке и Логинова, тянущегося к нему за… поцелуем? Логинова, в своем горячечном бреду принимающего его за… М-мать вашу!— Ноги моей больше тут не будет.

  
— Буду премного благодарен. Где выход, ты знаешь.

  
О да, он знает. Он много чего знает. И раздраженно хлопая входной дверью, Кирилл в который раз обещает себе, что в этом доме его больше не увидят и ему плевать, что дальше будет с этим козлом. Пусть хоть с окна прыгает, хоть таблеток нажрется. Ему все равно. По-хуй. И улыбка на фотографии, адресованная другому, его больше не волнует.


	12. Chapter 12

** Глава 12  **

  
Весна в этом году наступила рано и как-то не вовремя. От этого неожиданного тепла еще острее чувствуется внутренний холод, который не желает исчезать так просто – календарная весна для него не аргумент.

  
Саша чуть брезгливо отряхивает с ботинок грязь, в которую превратился вчерашний белоснежный снежок, лениво размышляя о том, что все это только начало: еще день-два и температура на градуснике окончательно перевалит за отметку в плюс пять градусов и об этом белоснежном покрове останутся лишь воспоминания. Сашу даже почти не раздражают чирикающие где-то высоко на ветвях деревьев птицы, что с приходом весны слетелись в город, и резко увеличившееся количество праздных прохожих на улице, но выходить из дома ему все равно не хочется. Усталость, равнодушие и уже почти неотделимо-привычная боль, что давит откуда-то изнутри, смешались в одно целое. Густой, тягуче-липкий, как патока, коктейль с привкусом страха. Страха потери, что появился совсем недавно, но уже стал частью его мира и от которого вряд ли когда-то удастся избавиться.

  
Саша старательно делает вид, что это его не касается: ни тепло, ни пробуждение всего вокруг. Он просто не хочет этого замечать. Так ведь проще: кутаться в одежду, отгораживаясь от всего внешнего слоями ткани, жить в закольцованном времени своего уютного мирка и делать вид, что все хорошо. В последнее время Саша все успешнее справляется с маской благополучия, во всяком случае, на лжи его еще никто не поймал. У него все просто отлично, но все же он с плохо скрываемым отвращением отшатывается от попытавшейся пофлиртовать с ним девушки в супермаркете и едва сдерживается, чтоб не послать так и не научившегося вежливости и понятию частного пространства Таратуту «на хутор бабочек ловить». 

  
Мда. Бабочки. О них он жалеет больше всего, рассматривая свое отражение в мутной луже. В какой-то момент Саша ловит себя на том, что у него странная зацикленность на снеге и этих чертовых «зимних бабочках». Ему кажется, что те, летние и яркие, совершенно не для него. Они другие — живые, а ему ближе тонкое кружево мерзлой воды – внутри-то все равно лед. И с этим он пока так и не научился справляться. Глупо, но так кажется спокойнее. И нежелание сдвинуться, наконец, с мертвой точки, заставив себя жить, двигаться дальше, тут ни при чем. Да, ни при чем. Совершенно. Ему просто необходим покой.

  
Саше хотелось хоть сегодня остаться дома. Запереться в квартире на все замки, зашторить окна и забыть о существовании других живых существ на планете. Малодушное постыдное желание. Саша корил себя за него, уговаривая и находя сотню причин не выходить из квартиры, но все же собрался и поехал на работу. Уже поднимаясь по ступенькам, он, наконец, понимает, в чем же дело и почему он так нервничает который день, и едва не поворачивает назад, в спасительную безопасность квартиры.

  
На ступеньках, чуть в стороне от входа, стоит Кирилл. Он скупо улыбается девушке, находящейся рядом, и совершенно не замечает его. Это даже к лучшему – Саша не уверен, что знает, что сказать, и стоит ли вообще что-либо говорить. Он просто стоит и размышляет: не показалось ли ему?

  
С Кириллом происходит что-то странное и то, что он это понимает,— уже показатель. Саша давно перестал задумываться о мотивах, или хоть как-то пытаться объяснить себе его поступки, но не мог не признать, что в этот раз тот превзошел сам себя. Мальчишка, все еще временами напоминающий Логинову того самого волчонка — дикого и старательно прикармливаемого— в последнее время замкнулся окончательно. С одной стороны, конечно, по большому счету, все равно, а с другой… Не настолько «все равно», как хотелось бы. Желает он этого или нет, но они связаны, и ему никогда не выкинуть Кирилла из своей жизни – слишком много воспоминаний ним связано, не таких уж и приятных, если честно, но въевшихся под кожу.

  
Это можно было бы назвать полноценной холодной войной, если бы они раньше были друзьями. Или приятелями. Или вообще имели друг к другу хоть какое-то отношение. Но нет, они — чужие, хотя и более близких людей представить сложно. И именно эта дикая, абсурдная «близость» заставляет Сашу не быть равнодушным. Он честно пытается понять, что же происходит, но раз за разом натыкается на ту знакомую стену отчуждения. И отступает.

  
Кирилл больше не хамит, не зыркает из-под челки, не старается вылить кофе ему на костюм. Он теперь больше напоминает тень, чем того ершистого парня, что пару месяцев назад пришел в их контору. Эти перемены смущают, заставляют думать, что виной всему его — Сашина— болтливость. И что с того, что он был зол? Никто не давал ему права раскрывать чужой секрет. Костя же просил молчать, а он… Нехорошо получилось.

  
Саша гонит от себя беспокойные мысли и, так и не поздоровавшись с Кириллом, поднимается в офис. Утром всегда много работы, и он убеждает себя, что больше не будет тратить время на глупые размышления. Он ошибается.

  
Саша пытается заставить себя еще раз перечитать контракт, но мысли упрямо скачут совсем не туда, куда надо. Странный он, этот Кирилл. Мальчишка, кажется, и сам не знает, что ему нужно. То пытался задеть, используя любую возможность, чтоб насолить, испытывал нервы и силы, выводил из себя одним только видом, а теперь сидит, уткнувшись носом в монитор, и даже не повернет головы, пока не позовешь. Непривычно. И… нервирует, да. 

  
Саше неприятно себе признаваться, но ему этого не хватает: внимания, наполненного интересом пополам с презрением, притворно-вежливого хамства, облаченного в рамки делового общения, ненависти, так четко просматривающейся ранее в каждом взгляде, и даже поддержки, которую он получал в самый неожиданный момент. Ему недостает этого, и всё время кажется, что стоит только отвернуться, как в спину ударит знакомый взгляд зеленых глаз.

  
Хотя, если честно, вот это уже похоже на паранойю. Или манию. Он не знает, какое именно определение наиболее точно характеризует его прогрессирующее сумасшествие, но абсолютно уверен, что это ненормально. И зеленые… нет, зелено-карие – Саша понимает, что совершенно точно помнит это — глаза Кирилла тут не при чем. С каких это пор ему стало так нужно, чтоб тот и дальше оставался «волчонком», а не тем, кем, в сущности, ему и положено быть – молодым симпатичным парнем без излишних забот?  
«Это эгоистично»,— убеждает себя Саша, в очередной раз нарвавшись на стену безразличия. «Глупо»,— твердит, ловя себя на том, что хмурится, видя флиртующую с Кириллом Марину. «Я точно сошел с ума»,— соглашаясь, что он, и правда, стал слишком зависим от такой незначительной на первый взгляд «точки отсчета». 

  
Да, стоит признать, у него тоже проблема. И с этим надо что-то делать.

  
***

  
Идет дождь. На улице льет, как из ведра, и Саша, приоткрыв окно, наслаждается зрелищем. Ему хочется усесться на подоконник и, осторожно высунувшись наружу, ловить губами прохладные капли. Да, вот так по-детски и совершенно нелогично. Но он не может себе этого позволить— в офисе полно людей, и кто-нибудь да вызовет пожарных, решив, что он собирается спрыгнуть вниз. Саша украдкой вздыхает и продолжает молча любоваться ливнем. Впрочем, громкий бас Таратуты временами портит все удовольствие от созерцания радужных капель воды на подоконнике, но тут уж никуда не денешься. 

  
Если Мишка решил, что ему не хватает дружеского общения, то отвязаться от него не было ни малейшей возможности, особенно, если своими глазами видел, что Кирилл уехал и им никто не помешает. Саша не уверен, что присутствие третьего так уж обеспокоило бы Михаила, но обсуждать что-либо при Кирилле ему не хотелось бы, тем более учитывая тему их разговора. Саша время от времени вылавливает из относительно внятного потока таратутовских рассуждений мелкие подробности общения того с Максимом Сурхановым и в его взгляде проскальзывает слабый интерес, хотя комментировать ему откровенно лень. Впрочем, тому этого и не нужно. Он просто хочет выговориться, попутно создав видимость дружеской беседы, что Логинов ему с удовольствием и позволяет, время от времени отстраненно кивая в ответ.

  
— Нет, ты прикинь, Сань, он что, реально думал, что ты – сам, один, блядь! – возьмешь и сделаешь все в два счета за три минуты, а он просто позвонит тебе и узнает, когда же забирать документы? Птица-наивняк, мать его! Нет, ты себе это представляешь?!

  
Нет, не представляет, он вообще слабо понимает суть претензий. Самому Саше эта идея нравилась, пусть даже Максим поступил тогда и не совсем этично. Зачем было узнавать номер его личного мобильного у Мишки, сморозив при этом настолько невероятную глупость, что даже довольно раздолбаистый Таратута обратил внимание на ее нелогичность? Он бы еще у Кирилла додумался спросить – получил бы такое напутствие в пешее эротическое путешествие, что «Марконикон» в лице замдиректора, скорее всего, отказалась бы и дальше сотрудничать с их фирмой. И вообще, неужели так сложно было спросить у самого Саши? Ведь не отказал бы – иногда деловые вопросы просто необходимо решать в оперативном режиме, а он периодически попросту забывает рабочий мобильный в кабинете, что создает немало сложностей. Или все дело исключительно в проекте? Тогда к чему эти звонки с глупыми вопросами? 

  
Слабое любопытство, что появилось при упоминании имени Сурханова, разгорается все сильнее, пробиваясь сквозь дождливую меланхолию, и Саше уже почти хочется взять и позвонить на этот раз самому. Номер-то ему сообщил Максим уже довольно давно. Причем, личный, а не рабочий. Да и все же любопытно: интерес действительно был исключительно рабочий, пусть и выраженный в такой неординарной форме, или, как едко прокомментировал Кирилл последний звонок Максима: «Это ж-ж-ж неспроста»,— и Саша реально не понимает даже откровенных намеков? Как все запутанно. Впрочем, у него никогда не было легко и просто с личными отношениями. Эти осторожные танцы вокруг да около с ритуальными визитами вежливости и туманными намеками оставались для Саши загадкой. То ли дело работа.

  
А вообще, кто бы что ни говорил, но что-то в этом было. Неторопливое знакомство с человеком, осторожный поиск тем для разговора, звонки в половине двенадцатого ночи с глупыми, порой незначительными вопросами и ощущение того, что не стоишь на месте. В какой-то момент Саша даже начал задумываться о том, что хорошо бы он не ошибся, и Максим действительно заинтересовался им в «том самом» плане. Может быть, это помогло бы ему «раздуплиться» — выражение, которым, кстати, его состояние охарактеризовал Кирилл, когда пару дней назад они поругались из-за графика работы на время праздников? Саша тогда только ухмыльнулся и предложил великовозрастной деточке, желающей погулять и отдохнуть, писать заявление «по собственному» и катиться к мамочке под крылышко. Неэтично, да, но наглый пацан вошел в раж, и Саша временами жалел, что они снова начали разговаривать: поток гадостей как в адрес его самого, так и нечаянно попавшего под раздачу Максима, что Сашу немало удивило, сменялись периодами игры в молчанку. Да-да, то самое состояние «я мебель, и не трогайте меня», во время которого хотелось стукнуть насупленного парня по затылку и прикрикнуть, чтоб перестал маяться дурью. Кто бы знал, как эти долбанные качели настроения осточертели! Уж лучше бы Кирилл все еще игнорировал начальство. Но самое паскудное, по мнению уставшего от этого дурдома Логинова было то, что к выполняемой работе по-прежнему не было претензий, за что того окончательно зачислили в штат, как полноценного сотрудника, а не стажера. Саша возмущался, настаивал на переводе Васнецова-младшего в отдел к кому-то другому, но Михайловский был непреклонен. Да и сам Кирилл, сука такая, пожелал остаться под его— Сашиным— руководством. Они, видите ли, отлично сработались, и ему очень интересно участвовать в разработках проектов для «Марконикон», которыми занимался преимущественно логиновский отдел, но, как небезосновательно подозревал сам Саша, все дело было в том, что мелкому волчонку просто нравилось его доставать. Спортивный, блядь, интерес! У всех баб с приходом весны начался сезон охоты на «Кирочку», а этот сученыш спит и видит, как бы вломиться в разгар совещания с представителями «Марконикона», заявив, что он опоздал немного, и занять место секретаря, мимоходом спровадив так нелюбящую эти самые совещания Оксану за двери. У Саши, обычно сопровождающего отчеты дополнительными пояснениями с помощью графиков у доски, в такие моменты просто невыносимо начинает чесаться между лопатками – настолько остро ощущается взгляд. Правда, стоит только повернуться, как оказывается, что на него смотрят все присутствующие, кроме, собственно, Васнецова-младшего.

  
А еще – но это уже, наверное, совсем уж полная чушь – он стал замечать, что во взгляде Кирилла нет ни капли насмешки или злобы, только что-то новое, странное, не поддающееся классификации. Он смотрит внимательно, словно что-то решает про себя, периодически закусывая губу, и даже не делает попыток отвести глаза, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Это сбивает с толку. Саша не знает, какой из них реальный – тот, неуловимый, в спину, или этот, прямой и решающий что-то, – но почему-то чувствует себя преступником, когда под прицелом зелено-карих глаз в первый раз соглашается на предложение Максима обсудить некоторые вопросы за обедом.

  
Странно все это, но у него нет желания искать ответы на вопросы. Всему свое время, как сказал бы Костя. Хотя нет, о Косте лучше не думать.

  
А дождь все льет и льет. Саше кажется, что это навсегда: серое, затянутое тучами небо, серые люди вокруг, и бесконечная, льющаяся с неба вода. Наверное, стоит закрыть окно, но подниматься с кресла лень, и Саша сидит, ежась от сырости, и почему-то ждет, пока вернется Кирилл. Он-то точно не откажется сварить ему кофе, почему-то приходит на ум, когда взгляд падает на чайник. Конечно, можно попросить Оксану, но эта мысль не вызывает у Саши одобрения. У Кирилла получается лучше. 

  
Таратута все не унимается, бубня уже больше из вредности, чем обиженно. Он уже, кажется, в сотый раз повторяет одно и то же, и хочется встать и выйти из кабинета, но он заставляет себя оставаться в кресле. В конце концов, это его кабинет, а Мишка выдержит еще максимум минут пять. Чего-чего, а терпения у Саши всегда было предостаточно.

  
И только когда удовлетворенный «общением» Михаил с воплем, что пропустит обед, выскакивает из его кабинета, он, наконец, закрывает окно. На душе все так же паскудно. И холодно. Может, рискнуть и позвонить Максиму?

  
***

  
— Все, я уехал. Сегодня меня не ждите,— уже стоя на пороге кабинета, давал последние указания Логинов. – И, пожалуйста, Кирилл, постарайся все возникающие вопросы решать самостоятельно, обходясь без звонков мне. И Оксане передай, чтоб не беспокоила.

  
— И чем это таким важным вы, Александр Николаевич, будете заниматься, что даже звонить запрещается? – с подозрением нахмурился Кирилл, повернувшись к нему вполоборота. – А вдруг землетрясение? Или цунами? А тут мы — и без вашего руководства…

  
— Не ерничай. У меня деловая встреча,— вздохнул Саша, понимая, что вот так просто никуда он не уйдет. Мальчишка с легкой подачи Михайловского почему-то считал себя если не его совестью, то личным секретарем-референтом как минимум. Самое паскудное, что точно так же считал и весь офис, предпочитая записываться на прием или передавать документы через Кирилла, а не Оксану, хотя именно она все еще числилась на этой должности. Сашу такое положение дел слегка раздражало, но, в целом, устраивало. Сложности возникали лишь в таких случаях, как этот: когда Кирилл старательно прикидывался идиотом, не желая слушать, что ему говорят. Саша готов был поспорить на что угодно, что парень мало того, что в курсе, с кем он встречается, так еще и станет названивать посреди ужина и доставать его вопросами разной степени идиотичности. Последние дни уровень взаимной неприязни Максима и Кирилла почти достиг критической точки. Правда, внятно объяснить, почему же так сложилось, Саша не мог.

  
— Знаем мы ваши «деловые»,— Кирилл старательно изобразил в воздухе кавычки,— встречи. И какого хера тащиться в ресторан? Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что я поверю в то, что вы там будете схемы смотреть?

  
— Мне плевать поверишь ты или нет,— старательно уговаривая себя не заводиться перед встречей с Сурхановым и не портить себе вечер, процедил Саша. – Я, вообще-то, не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, а вот тебе, Кирилл Сергеевич, стоит прежде думать, а потом уже говорить, и при этом тщательно подбирать выражения,— и, прежде чем Кирилл успел как-либо возразить, добавил:— Короче, я поехал, а то опаздываю. Все, семье привет, и без меня постарайся никого не покусать. Вакцина от бешенства в стране нынче дефицит.

  
О закрывающуюся за ним дверь что-то ударилось, вызвав у Саши слабую улыбку: в своем репертуаре. Это радовало – относительная стабильность поведения и правильность его оценки адекватности парня налицо. Волчонок самый настоящий.

  
Ужин был запланирован как деловой. Но, как бы Саша не убеждал других, что бы ни говорил Кириллу, сам он не особо-то и верил в то, что они с Сурхановым будут обсуждать исключительно проект. Нет, тем для разговора было достаточно, да и не все сделанные техниками расчеты Саше нравились, просто тон, которым Максим предлагал встречу, несколько отличался от делового. Был каким-то интимным, что ли? Во всяком случае, Саше хотелось бы так думать. Уже прошло довольно много времени с того памятного разговора с Кириллом, и он, скрипя зубами, вынужден был признать правоту парня. Нельзя так жить, сознательно убивая себя, а значит, ему надо заново учиться общаться с людьми и строить отношения. Костю не вернешь.

  
***

  
Когда-то уже с ним было такое. Точно так же разливалось внутри тепло от одного только взгляда, заставляя нервничать и украдкой вытирать вспотевшие ладони о брюки, точно так же он все никак не мог решить – на самом это деле или нет. Все это уже было с ним в другой жизни. В той, где был он. Костя. Саша шумно сглатывает, украдкой мотает головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и приказывает себе переключиться на Максима. Получается далеко не сразу. 

  
У Максима странная улыбка. Едва заметная, лишь слегка касающаяся уголков рта, но маленькими лучиками-морщинками озаряющая глаза. Саша временами переводит взгляд с его губ на глаза, и все никак не может решить, к чему все это: неторопливый разговор о ничего незначащих вещах, неумелые попытки казаться интересным, улыбки, так старательно скрывающие туманный намек на что-то, чего сам Саша не может уловить, и все эти осторожные расспросы о «том самом». Он бы сказал, что у Максима странная манера флирта, если бы вообще допускал мысль об этом. Но первые полчаса наглядно доказали, что все его предположения ошибочны, и Сурханов просто хотел обсудить рабочие вопросы в неформальной обстановке. Это, конечно, вполне ожидаемо, но немного обидно. Саша с какой-то невнятной горечью думает о том, что он ошибся, неверно истолковав поведение мужчины, и ему стыдно. Стыдно за свое предвкушение, стыдно за обманутые ожидания, стыдно за то, что разочарован, словно это он виноват перед Максимом в том, что у него не вышло начать жить. Глупо. Хочется напиться, как тогда, «для храбрости», и решить этот вопрос для себя раз и навсегда. 

  
Он делает глоток вина из бокала и пытается вслушаться в то, о чем говорит Максим. Получается плохо. Он смотрит, как Максим, пытаясь припомнить какой-то факт, чуть склоняет голову набок, как закатывает глаза, когда вспоминает о нерадивой сотруднице, как смешно фыркает, пытаясь пошутить. Он смотрит и никак не может понять, почему все это кажется таким до боли знакомым? Поглощенный наблюдением за мимикой мужчины, он совсем перестал обращать внимание на разговор и, сообразив, что от него ждут ответа на вопрос, которого он не слышал, Саша виновато разводит руками:

  
— Простите, Максим, я немного…— он на мгновение замолкает, судорожно соображая, что бы такого сказать, чтоб не обидеть собеседника, когда тот сам приходит ему на выручку.

  
— О, я все понимаю. Напряженный день, тяжелая неделя. Бывает. Вам просто надо бы отдохнуть, отвлечься от работы, а тут я со своими баранами и подсчетами. Давайте забудем о работе ненадолго. Скажем, до завтра?— с пониманием усмехнувшись, Максим, салютует ему своим бокалом и, не меняя тона, предлагает: – И, может, все же перейдем на «ты»? У меня от официоза уже крыша едет.

  
— Кхм. Не возражаю,— от неожиданности давно ожидаемого предложения у Саши путаются мысли и все, на что он способен, так это выражаться вот такими корявыми фразами. Стыдно, но внутри отчего-то разливается тепло: не ошибся.

  
— Вот и отлично,— впервые за вечер открыто улыбается Максим. – Правда, я даже не догадываюсь, какую бы тему выбрать, чтоб не касаться работы.

  
— Хороший вопрос,— хмыкает Саша, внутренне радуясь, что не только ему неловко— Максим тоже смущается. – Как насчет чего-то банального и простого вроде искусства? Кино? Что сейчас смотрят люди, а то я со своей работой вообще забыл, когда в последний раз был в кино.

  
Он клянет свое косноязычие, бедную фантазию и еще сотню вещей, но произносит эту наиглупейшую фразу, ожидая, что вот теперь точно Максим поймет, что связался с идиотом, и уйдет. Но тот облегченно выдыхает и принимается рассказывать о новинках кино, милостиво давая Саше возможность привести в порядок собственные эмоции. Неужели это всегда так сложно? Почему ему всегда так сложно показать человеку, что он ему симпатичен?

  
Они говорят о всяких глупостях, внезапно находя много общего между собой, вспоминают веселые случаи, происшедшие с каждым, и вечер постепенно перестает быть напряженным. Саше хорошо. Впервые за последние несколько месяцев он чувствует себя живым.

  
— Нет, ты представляешь,— активно жестикулируя, пытается передать в лицах историю Максим,— я ей так и сказал… 

  
Что было дальше, осталось для Саши загадкой, потому как его телефон ожил. 

  
— Только не говори, что это опять он,— выделил последнее слово Максим, как-то странно скривившись.— Ты бы напомнил ему, что иногда все же стоит отдыхать. И дать отдохнуть другим,— последнее прозвучало совсем уж еле слышно, а потому Саша списал все на обман слуха.

  
— Извини, опять с работы…— виновато улыбнувшись и с удивлением покосившись на время, Саша глубоко вздохнул и принял вызов.— Кирилл? Что опять случилось?   
  
Он приготовился выслушивать очередной бред и еле сдерживался, чтоб вот так с ходу не послать надоедливого волчонка куда подальше. За последние два часа успел сломаться ксерокс, пропасть и чудесным образом самовосстановиться база данных, а также случилась еще сотня мелких неприятностей бытового характера, и Саше казалось, что этот бесконечный поток вселенских бед не закончиться никогда. Высказанная Максимом после третьего звонка мысль о том, что стоит отключить телефон, казалась все привлекательнее. Останавливало только то, что это его личный номер, а, значит на него могла позвонить, к примеру, мама. Да, умом он понимал, что не станет она ему звонить просто так, что это не в их привычках и традициях, но все же упрямо отказывался выключить мобильный. И с каким-то необъяснимым чувством каждый раз, видя имя звонящего, нажимал «Принять вызов», ожидая сам неизвестно чего.

  
— Шеф,— голос Кирилла подозрительно подрагивал, он, словно издеваясь, тянул каждую букву. – Я вот тут подумал, а что если…

  
— Так, Кирилл,— мысль о том, что вот сейчас будет продолжение сегодняшнего безумства, заставила Сашу буквально рычать в трубку. – Если ты по делу, то выкладывай, а если нет – отвяжись и дай нам спокойно поужинать.

  
— Ты еще в ресторане? – резко уточняет Кирилл.— Чего там так долго сидеть?

  
— Не твоего ума дело. Что. У. Тебя. Случилось? – четко выделяя каждое слово, сухо интересуется Саша, взглядом прося у Максима прощения. Ему было до жути неудобно, что он не может приструнить собственного подчиненного.

  
— У меня-я-я?.. – задумчиво тянет Кирилл. – Лично у меня ничего, а вот ты…

  
— Слушай, Кирилл, ты уже достал! – Сашу уже трясет, он почти готов заорать на весь ресторан, когда телефон мягко, но решительно забирают из его рук.

  
— Позволишь? – не спрашивает, а, скорее, утверждает Максим, продолжая уже в трубку Сашиного телефона: – Молодой человек, сделайте милость и дайте нам с Александром…— и, оторвавшись от трубки с хитрым выражением лица, уточнил,— Сань, ты же Николаевич, да?.. Нам с Александром Николаевичем спокойно обсудить рабочие вопросы.

  
Даже с учетом того, что трубку держит не он, Саше слышно тишину, повисшую на том конце провода. И это неожиданно пугает. Он и сам не знает почему, но то, что еще пару секунд назад начиналось как шутка, заставляет нервничать, словно случилось непоправимое. Максим же просто пошутил. Неудачно, да, но Кирилл их достал. «Очень неудачно»,— думает Саша, отбирая у внимательно наблюдающего за ним мужчины телефон, и, приготовившись извинятся, неожиданно для самого себя слушает гудки. Кирилл что, действительно, кинул трубку? Настроение резко падает, Саша, скомкано извинившись, пытается все исправить, возобновить беседу, только разговор выходит какой-то нескладный, Максим подозрительно понимающе хмурится, а сам Саша чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Понимая, что на сегодня ему хватит, он прощается, пообещав напоследок явно обиженному и не понимающему в чем проблема Максиму, что в ближайшее время они еще раз поужинают, но при этом выключив телефоны. И без подобных сюрпризов.


	13. Chapter 13

** Глава 13 **

  
«К сожалению, абонент не может принять ваш звонок. Перезвоните, пожалуйста, позже».

  
От этой фразы, многократно повторяемой на нескольких языках механическим голосом, у Саши начинает дергаться веко. Он еще пару раз повторяет попытку дозвониться, но результат один и тот же: абонент не отвечает. Пакостный пацан не только ни с того, ни с сего бросил трубку, так еще и телефон выключил. Руки бы ему оторвать. Зачем вообще нужно было звонить? Или что-то все же случилось? Может, хоть в этот раз причина была уважительной? 

  
«Абонент не может…». Нет, кривится про себя Саша, ничего у него не случилось кроме очередного витка развлечения под названием «Достань Логинова». Гаденыш, прибить бы его за такие шуточки! Или это новый способ выводить из себя начальство – звонить, якобы с проблемой, а потом отключать телефон, оставив мучиться любопытством и угрызениями совести? Так зря старался – ничего не вышло. И Саша не злится, он полностью спокоен. Разве что чуточку расстроен из-за испорченного свида… Нет, из-за испорченного ужина, поправляет себя Саша, старательно отгоняя картинки того, что могло бы быть, если бы Кирилл не отвлекал их постоянными звонками. В том, что именно «могло» Саша не сомневается. Ему, как говорится, и хочется, и колется, но он почти решился на этот шаг.

  
Чувство вины сменяется злостью. Вот что такого сказал Кириллу Максим, что тот так распсиховался? Ни-че-го. Совсем ничего особенного. Саша практически дословно помнит слова Максима и не понимает, что именно в этих невинных фразах вывело из себя Кирилла. Подумаешь, попросили не беспокоить. Вот что в этом такого криминального?

  
Но, как бы то ни было, вечер испорчен, и Саше только и хочется, что рычать от бессильного разочарования. Обидно. Он только-только начал пытаться жить, а этот… Так, Саша, спокойно, все еще будет. Еще можно все поправить, если захочешь, конечно. А ты захочешь, уже захотел. 

  
Cаша едет домой, в гулкую пустоту квартиры, и, захлопывая входную дверь, замирает, нечаянно ловя себя на мысли, что ему неуютно находиться здесь одному. Ему не хватает чего-то. Или кого-то. Конечно, успокаивает себя Саша, нелегко привыкнуть к тому, что с некоторых пор живешь один. Один. Он старается не вспоминать, сколько раз он заставлял себя повторять это, пока, наконец, не осознал полностью: не два дня в неделю, и даже не месяц, а всегда. Много, очень много. Больше, чем хотелось бы. И все же, с каким-то горьким цинизмом понимает Саша — он уже смирился с этим в какой-то мере. Смирился с тем, что Кости больше нет. Нет, боль утраты все так же живет внутри, но она стала какой-то… привычной? Словно он и правда смог просто взять и привыкнуть к потере близкого человека. Кощунство, да? А ведь привык же, смирился.

  
И все же ему не хватает наличия в доме кого-то живого. Это настораживает. Неужели он все же успел привязаться к кому-то настолько, что ему вновь стало недоставать живого тепла? Саша так и стоит в прихожей, задумчиво рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале у входа, и пытается осознать только что пришедшую в голову мысль, которая, мягко говоря, ему не нравится. Из всех людей— именно людей, стоит быть честным хотя бы с собой, и все еще витающий вокруг призрак Кости не в счет,— которые могли бы бывать и были у него дома в последнее время, он может вспомнить лишь Кирилла с его выходками. Осознание этого факта не радует, скорее, наоборот, выводит из себя еще больше. Странно, ведь по сути, Кирилл ничего такого не сделал, чтобы заслужить эту нелюбовь, в какой-то момент одергивает себя Саша, но злость никуда не девается. Все равно Кирилл не имел права разрушать его с таким трудом выстраиваемый заново мир, выставлять какие-либо претензии или обижаться. Он вообще не имеет ни на что права. Он не… Он не он. Не Костя. 

  
Костя.

  
Саша заставляет себя выдохнуть набранный в легкие воздух и расслабиться. Насколько это возможно, конечно. Это просто юношеский максимализм и желание нагадить ближнему, что бы там не говорил о «прощении» Кирилл. Черт с ним. Саша переживет это, он старше, умнее. Он просто не будет обращать на него внимание, и это пройдет. Иначе быть не может.

  
Он, не глядя, швыряет на пол ключи и с силой трет переносицу, пытаясь восстановить спокойствие. Ни черта не помогает, но врожденное упрямство— отличная штука, и минут через десять он, скорее всего, сможет думать о чем-либо, кроме убийства злополучного волчонка и его звонков. Да и вообще, стоит бросить эту затею с неуместным самоедством и, последовав примеру Кирилла, отключить собственный мобильный. Может же он хоть один вечер расслабиться, отдохнуть от проблем? Конечно, может. Он преувеличено бодро снимает туфли, пытаясь одновременно отыскать тапочки, когда его взгляд цепляется за лежащую на тумбочке яркую упаковку. Рубашка.

  
Сколько она тут лежит? День? Два? Неделю? Саша хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же Кирилл принес эту злополучную рубашку, и, после недолгих подсчетов, с удивлением понимает, что прошло уже около двух недель, а он до сих пор не убрал ее в шкаф. Или стоило бы отнести ее на работу? Хотя… там и так хватает «запасной» одежды. Саша идет в комнату, задумчиво вертя в руках упаковку, но, так и не решив, что же с ней делать, просто кладет ее на стол, приказывая себе не забивать голову глупостями, а попытаться отдохнуть.

  
На часах половина десятого вечера. Расслабиться у него так и не получилось. Саша время от времени косится на телефон, который буквально через силу заставил себя выключить каких-то полчаса назад, и раздраженно хмурится. Слишком рано, чтоб пытаться уснуть, и слишком поздно, чтоб озадачиваться работой. Не то чтобы раньше его это останавливало— нет, просто не хочется. Саша и сам не знает, чего бы ему хотелось, а потому просто слоняется по квартире, бездумно переставляет книги на полках, перекладывает одежду в шкафу. Бессмысленное занятие надоедает быстро. Саша идет на кухню, но аппетита совсем нет, ему даже кофе не хочется. Так и не включив свет, он стоит там и словно чего-то ждет. Откуда-то с улицы раздаются голоса – даже высота пятого этажа не спасает от гуляющих во дворе соседей по многоэтажке – и на пару мгновений ему тоже хочется выйти на улицу прогуляться. Но минутная слабость проходит так же быстро, как и началась. Одному гулять скучно, да он и не помнит, чтобы хоть раз так поступал. Вдвоем, компанией – да, но один… Странно это выглядит.

  
Приходится включить телевизор, чтобы под мерное бормотание дикторов попытаться все же хоть немного отдохнуть. Саша щелкает пультом, переключая каналы с одного на другой, так и не решив, какую передачу ему бы хотелось посмотреть. Мелодрамы не привлекают, новости давно закончились, а от ток-шоу уже порядком тошнит.

  
Его взгляд опять падает на так и не распакованную рубашку. Саша вновь вертит упаковку в руках, сообразив, что все еще не решил, что же с ней делать: выкинуть жалко, но и ему она, в общем-то, не нужна. «Хотя, если избавиться от нее, то Кирилл обидится»,— думает в какой-то момент он и сам себя обрывает: какая разница обидится Кирилл или нет? Не его ума дело, что Саша сделает со своей же вещью. Если захочет, хоть на лоскуты порвет, зло шипит про себя Саша и, противореча сам себе, аккуратно складывает в шкаф, вновь усаживаясь на диван и делая звук телевизора громче, неожиданно для себя обнаружив, что ему интересна передача с довольно прозаичным названием «Тайны египетских пирамид».

  
***

  
Они у него в офисе. И это его стол. Да и стоны, если быть уж совсем объективным, принадлежат ему. Впрочем, не только ему. Они одни в кабинете, если не во всем здании.

  
Гладкое дерево столешницы неприятно холодит кожу, но это беспокоит Сашу минуты две от силы, пока он еще может воспринимать такие мелочи всерьез. И что-то – кажется, это была ручка— врезается в спину, заставляя ерзать по столу в попытке устроиться удобнее. Не самая располагающая атмосфера, но его сейчас больше волнует тот, кто с тихим рыком одной рукой сдирает с него рубашку, периодически матерясь вполголоса, а второй тянет брюки вместе с трусами вниз, сбрасывая на пол бесформенной кучей и ни капли не заботясь о том, в каком виде Cаша поедет домой.

  
— Блядь, и какого хера тут столько пуговиц? – шипит, выдирая с мясом последнюю блестящую пуговку, мужчина. Саше хочется рассмеяться, но едва зародившийся смешок перерастает в стон, когда, стянув-таки с него злосчастную рубашку, тот проводит языком по соску. Это уже не смешно. Саша сдавленно стонет, пытается дотянуться и поцеловать, но он уворачивается, дразнит, едва касаясь кончиком языка подбородка и опять склонившись, накрывает губами второй сосок.

  
Кажется, они сбросили на пол папку с проектом, стоившим Саше три бессонных ночи. Или четыре? Ему сейчас не до подсчетов. Он все еще слабо верит в то, что это на самом деле происходит, чтоб заморачиваться еще и неуместными в данной ситуации математическими вычислениями. Все, что его волнует, это тот, кто кусает его за плечо, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Вылизывает его шею, с силой оглаживая бедра, или, сжалившись, целует, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. Целует так, что все остальное становится неважно. Саша пытается перехватить инициативу, соскальзывая со стола и прижимаясь всем телом к еще полуодетому партнеру. Он трется вставшим членом о его пах, даже через слой ткани ощущая возбуждение, дразнится, время от времени легонько прикусывая язык партнера. Тот шипит, дергая за волосы, и отстраняется. Саша непонимающе хмурится, но мужчина лишь быстро избавляется от мешающих брюк и опять притягивает его к себе.

  
Сашу словно бьет током от каждого прикосновения. Хочется прикасаться, привязать к себе, не давая возможности отстраниться. Стать одним целым, ощутить его в себе. Саша лихорадочно гладит партнера, куда только может дотянуться. Целует ключицы, прикусывает по очереди соски, осторожно, на пробу, щекочет языком родинку на плече. Хочется вылизать его всего, каждый сантиметр кожи. Удивительной, изумительно пахнущей кожи. Саша шумно сглатывает и втягивает воздух носом, опускаясь на колени. Бросив быстрый взгляд на искаженное страстью лицо мужчины, он облизывает пересохшие губы и, на мгновение утыкаясь носом в жесткие волоски в паху, осторожно пробует на вкус его член. Мужчина вздрагивает, выгибаясь, и Саша, подняв взгляд вверх, демонстративно облизывает кончиком языка головку. Никогда еще он не вел себя так по-блядски. И никогда еще ему не хотелось так себя вести. Он, чуть пососав головку, неспешно обводит языком ствол у самого основания, и, словно издеваясь, медленно насаживается на него горлом, прижимая языком к нёбу. Саша честно пытается расслабить горло, заглотнуть побольше, поймать ритм, который навязывает партнер, положивший руку ему на затылок. Так не совсем удобно, даже немного дискомфортно подстраиваться под кого-то, но он не останавливается. Мужчина рвано стонет, сжимая руку у него в волосах, и, когда Саше кажется, что тому осталось совсем немного до разрядки, тянет его за пряди вверх, разворачивая и толкая вперед, и он оказывается лежащим лицом вниз на столе.

  
Cаша нетерпеливо ерзает по полированной поверхности, с болезненным удовольствием вжимаясь стоящим членом в столешницу, и отстраненно рассматривает листок, выпавший, вероятно, из какой-то папки, когда сзади прижимается горячее тело. Он оглядывается, пытаясь поймать своим слегка расфокусированным взглядом чужой, и тянется за поцелуем. Но Костя – Саша просто шалеет от возможности называть, наконец, его просто по имени и едва сдерживается, чтобы не кричать это имя на весь безлюдный офис – с каким-то животным рыком гладит его по ягодицам, несильно надавливая на ложбинку между ними. Саша выгибается, подставляясь, и старается пошире расставить ноги, открыться еще больше. Наконец, тот, сжалившись, напоследок легонько шлепает его по ягодице и, приставив член к анусу, толкается внутрь. 

  
Задыхаясь от собственных хриплых стонов, он только и может, что подмахивать, подаваясь навстречу, и вздрагивать от особо приятных толчков. Этот бешеный ритм и хриплое «Ч-чще-е-ерт», что сквозь зубы рычит Костя, сводит с ума, и Саше кажется, что до звезд осталось совсем немного. Сладкой судорогой оргазм скручивает все внутри него, заставляя захлебываться криками, и, на краткий миг выпадая из сознания, он вдруг понимает: что-то во всем происходящем не так. Он пытается поймать «неточность», уловить хоть намек на неправильность, но не может. Все слишком правильно и слишком реально. И лишь утопая в яркой вспышке оргазма, он замечает небольшое пятно. Ту самую родинку. Родинку, которой у Кости никогда не было.

  
Но зато он точно помнит, что такая есть у Ки…

  
***

  
…рила. Кирилл.

  
Саша ожесточенно трет глаза, пытаясь таким нехитрым способом стряхнуть остатки сна, но безуспешно. Такое сложно забыть. Его колотит мелкой дрожью, а по телу, кажется, до сих пор пробегает электрический ток оргазма. Мокрые простыни неприятно холодят кожу, Саше требуется несколько минут, чтоб выпутаться из кокона, в который превратилась его постельное белье. Он с недоумением рассматривает белесые потеки на бедрах, прежде чем понимает, что сон оказался слишком реалистичным. Неуютно как-то. И противно.

  
Тишина вокруг давит на уши. И Саше кажется, будь сейчас хоть кто-то с ним рядом, обязательно бы понял, отчего он проснулся, и осудил. Ему хочется замотаться с головой в одеяло, но влажная ткань льнет к коже, вызывая желание побыстрее смыть с себя липкую пленку. Саша брезгливо отбрасывает в сторону одеяло и направляется в ванную, надеясь, что прохладный душ поможет «смыть» и воспоминания.

  
Кажется, он слушал какую-то передачу о фараонах, и сам не заметил, как уснул. Саша ожесточенно трет мочалкой кожу, ежась под холодными струями воды, и упорно пытается не вспоминать свой сон. Он думает о Тутанхамоне, о чудо-способностях древних египтян, благодаря которым те смогли построить свои охренительно огромные пирамиды, и даже совсем немного о поясе Ориона. Но это что-то сродни попытке не думать о белой обезьяне, нервно усмехается про себя Саша, понимая, что в который раз намыливает подбородок, где, казалось, отпечатался ожог поцелуя. 

  
Очень реалистичный сон. 

  
И неправильный.

  
Эта родинка… Он был почти уверен, что ошибся, и ему привиделось, что они переспали, он почти убедил себя в этом. Глупо, да, но мало ли что придет в голову убитому горем и утомленному болезнью человеку? В какой-то момент, тогда, сидя на подоконнике, он решил для себя, что это был просто температурный бред, что ему снился Костя, которого воспаленное сознание просто заменило на кого-то «безопасного», живого. На Кирилла. И этот сегодняшний сон, он тоже неправильный. Не мог же Саша думать о Кирилле? Он бы еще понял, приснись ему Максим, но Кирилл… И вообще, что за дикая фантазия – секс на рабочем столе? А эта показная жестокость…

  
В голове мешаются остатки воспоминаний, поразительно четких и ярких, своей реалистичностью заставляющих задерживать дыхание, подставляя лицо струям воды. А еще как-то некстати в голову приходит понимание, что они с Костей никогда не занимались сексом в его кабинете. Да и, если честно, в офисе у него Костя был всего пару раз и исключительно по работе. И это Кирилл – не Костя— вечно усаживается на краешек его стола, покачивая ногой, и начинает читать лекции о том, что Саша ведет себя неподобающе начальству и вообще подает плохой пример подрастающему поколению. От осознания того, что именно, точнее, кто, вызвал такие нездоровые ассоциации с офисной мебелью, Сашу начинает потряхивать. Это неправильно. Это просто странные игры разума и его усталого подсознания.

  
***

  
Он облизывает губы. Щурится, с усмешкой глядя на Сашу. Лениво ерошит волосы ладонью. Шипит, разлив кофе на стол, и ругается вполголоса, а у Саши пальцы на ногах поджимаются, когда до него в первый раз доносится это приглушенное «Ч-чще-е-ерт»— настолько ярко он вспоминает в этот момент собственный сон. Горячая волна скатывается вниз по позвоночнику и замирает где-то в паху. Белье жмет. Ему одновременно и стыдно, и хочется это услышать еще раз, и он немного – совсем чуть-чуть, самую капельку – подается вперед, на звук голоса. Если так пойдет и дальше, то он просто не выдержит.

  
А Кирилл не унимается, ему невдомек, что он играет с огнем, и Саше кажется, что именно это неторопливое клацанье Васнецова по клавишам клавиатуры и есть самый эффективный способ вывести его из себя. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, но уже в который раз задается вопросом: она привиделась ему, эта родинка, или нет? И в который раз старается рассмотреть хоть что-то под рубашкой. Белой, как та, что так и нераспакованной лежит у него в шкафу.

  
Оказывается, пристальное внимание раздражает не только Сашу. В любой другой день он бы порадовался, что может хоть немного отомстить за минуты неловкости, что дарил ему стажер, целенаправленно доставая, но не в этот раз. Сегодня Саша настолько поглощен наблюдением за Васнецовым-младшим, что с точностью до минуты может назвать время, что понадобилось тому, чтобы найти вчерашнюю корреспонденцию, или количество ложек сахара, что бросает в свой кофе не любящий сладкое Кирилл. Вот и сейчас тот уже минут пять с преувеличенным вниманием ковыряется в верхнем ящике стола, но нет-нет да поднимает голову, вопросительно глядя на него, но, получив невнятное «Нет, ничего», опять погружается в работу. Чтобы еще через пять минут с тем же результатом повторить свой немой вопрос. Саша криво улыбается своему отражению в мониторе, ехидно замечая про себя, что скоро у них в кабинете будет два психа: он, сходящий с ума без посторонней помощи, и Кирилл, которого за каких-то полдня он успел довести до нервного тика.

  
Это смешно, но все утро Саша провел в мучительных размышлениях на тему новообразований кожи. Родинок, проще говоря. Почему-то именно эта деталь его сумасшедшего сна запомнилась наиболее ярко. Саше кажется, что стоит только закрыть глаза и провести языком по губам, как он почувствует солоноватый вкус кожи вокруг коричневого пятнышка. Понимание того, что ему первый раз в жизни хочется воспользоваться своим служебным положением и приказать подчиненному снять рубашку, сбивает с толку. Он ненавидит сам себя, пытается отвлечься, названивая Максиму и изводя того совершенно глупыми вопросами так, что под конец тот уже не выдерживает. 

  
— Саша, будь человеком! – рычит ему в трубку Максим. – Или скажи, чего хочешь от меня, или перестань мотать нервы! Я не телепат!

  
Но Саше нечего ему сказать, он и звонит ему только ради того, чтоб отвлечься от глупых навязчивых мыслей, но только услышав нотки едва сдерживаемой ярости в голосе обычно спокойного Сурханова, он понимает, что ему действительно жизненно необходим перерыв. И, желательно подальше от Кирилла. Что в данный момент практически невыполнимо. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как спешно выйти покурить на улицу, буквально затылком ощущая недоуменный взгляд зелено-карих глаз.

  
С сожалением вытащив последнюю сигарету и выбросив пустую пачку в урну, Саша понимает, что если он умрет от недостатка никотина, то и тут будет виноват этот пакостный волчонок. Ведь именно Кирилл уже раз десять выбегал «на перекур», якобы мимоходом прихватив Сашину пачку сигарет, и едва слышно огрызался в ответ на возмущенное логиновское «Убери руки от чужого имущества!» банальным «не жадничай». Саша не жадничал, просто свои иметь надо.

  
Саша хмурится, щелкая зажигалкой, и пытается вспомнить, неужели Кирилл и раньше настолько часто злоупотреблял вредной привычкой? Но, как ни странно это звучит после сегодняшних «перекуров», оказывается, что сам Логинов видел его курящим только два раза: тогда, в больнице, и еще раз около офиса. Что-то не сходится в этой головоломке.

  
Впрочем, понимая, что сам Кирилл никогда прямо не ответит на вопрос о причинах своего поведения, даже если его спросить напрямую, Саша вдруг осознает, что за весь день этот поганец ни словом не обмолвился о своем неподобающем поведении и десятке звонков во время ужина. Просто сделал вид, что ничего не было, а сам Саша не рискнул задавать вопросы. Не сейчас, не после этой ночи, когда любое слово, обращенное к Васнецову-младшему, отзывалось сладко-постыдными воспоминаниями о гладком дереве столешницы и собственных стонах в пустых коридорах. Стыдно признаться, но он проигнорировал удивленные взгляды Оксаны и впервые за три года предпочел выслушивать отчет, стоя у окна, наплевав на ехидное Кириллово «Неужели кресло жмет, начальник?», но за весь день всего пару раз смог заставить себя прикоснуться к гладкому дереву. Ему казалось, что стоит только осторожно провести по лакированной поверхности и у него на лице отразится все, что он видел в своих мокрых снах этой ночью. Так что приходилось играть роль статуи в своем собственном кабинете.

  
— Да мать твою, сколько можно?! – возмущенный вопль раздался, кажется, над самым Сашиным ухом, заставив его подпрыгнуть на месте. Глядя на возмущенно-недовольное выражение лица Кирилла он понял только то, что тот уже не первый раз обращается к нему с вопросом. А все, что может Саша – это смотреть на складку рубашки на его правом плече и стараться удержать себя от опрометчивого поступка. Безрезультатно пытаться.

  
Ему плевать, что в тот момент подумал Кирилл, но когда он поймал себя на том, что еще немного, и он прикоснется к белоснежной ткани, было уже поздно. И ошалелый взгляд Кирилла сказал все за него. Он окончательно сошел с ума.

_   
_ «Только ты. У меня остался только ты».

  
В какой-то момент это стало аксиомой и для него.


	14. Chapter 14

** Глава 14 **

  
Иногда возникает такое ощущение, что все происходящее не более чем бред. Фантастическая сказка, неясно почему ставшая реальностью. Притягательной, искушающей и оттого еще более невероятной.

  
Ты ждешь чего-то, надеешься изо дня в день, а когда оно вдруг случается, то не знаешь, что делать. Стоишь, застыв в нерешительности, и ждешь указания свыше. Или – просто подходящего момента.

  
А время идет. И сказка, еще мгновение назад казавшаяся такой реальной, растворяется в дымке. Мгновение, другое… и ее больше не будет. Тебе больно, обидно, ты зол на себя, на окружающих, на кого-то невидимого, но такого жестокого, того, кто отнял ее у тебя. Злишься на себя. И понимаешь, что такое уже никогда – уж точно никогда в твоей жизни – не повторится. И обещаешь в следующий раз не упустить свой шанс.

  
Чтоб уже буквально завтра сделать ту самую ошибку.

  
Банально, не правда ли? Но именно так все и происходит изо дня в день. Ожидание, возведенное в наивысшую степень нетерпения, минута предвкушения и полное фиаско как результат. Логично. Привычно. Ожидаемо.

  
Саша точно уверен, что он много раз упускал свой шанс. Не успевал принять решение, боялся сделать один-единственный шаг, не хотел рисковать тем, что имел. Он понимал это и каждый раз корил себя за нерешительность, обещая, что…

  
Но не сегодня, не сейчас. В этот раз он был настроен идти до конца. Он устал бороться с самим собой. Слишком мало было в последнее время моментов, когда он чувствовал себя живым.

  
Он осторожно прикасается к ткани, стараясь не замечать того, стоило только протянуть руку, Кирилл замер настолько неподвижно, что в Сашину голову закрались сомнения – а дышит ли он вообще? Но стоило на пару секунд задержать ладонь на его груди, чтоб понять – жив, даже под тонкой тканью ощущается, как сердце бьется словно сумасшедшее. Саша расстегивает злополучные – опять перламутровые, чтоб их!— пуговки, старательно уговаривая себя не сорваться и не разодрать ткань. Одну за другой, медленно, давая возможность вырваться и прекратить этот безумный кошмар. Не то чтобы ему этого хотелось, нет, но он пообещал себе быть честным с самим собой, что все же стоит оставить хоть минимальное право выбора Кириллу. Право выбора. Звучит, наверное, глупо, если учесть, в какой именно ситуации они оказались и по чьей вине. 

  
Но Кирилл не двигается, только сжимает плотнее побелевшие губы, словно боится хоть звуком, хоть вздохом нарушить тишину. Стоит, сжимая кулаки, словно и сам опасается сделать что-то не то, но не пытается оттолкнуть. И Саша срывается. Спешит прикоснуться, стараясь поскорее убедить себя в том, что ему привиделось, что это все сон, глупый, реалистичный – или просто чужой кошмар, в котором он оказался— сон, но, уже сдернув резким движением рубашку с плеча Кирилла, понимает, что ошибся. Родинка. Она есть, она никуда не делась и понимание этого переворачивает всё с ног не голову.

  
Кирилл вздрагивает, когда Саша осторожно обводит пальцем по контуру небольшое родимое пятнышко – странно, но он был уверен, что оно больше – и едва ощутимо надавливает, пытаясь стереть его. Не получается. «Вытереть не получается»,— уже приоткрывает рот Саша, чтобы пожаловаться вслух, когда понимает, что одним безумством больше, одним меньше – какая разница? – и, склонившись, быстро проводит языком по коже. От прикосновения языка Кирилл дергается, пытаясь уйти от контакта, но тут же, качнувшись навстречу, придвигается ближе. Всего на миллиметр – невозможно далеко и близко одновременно, как кажется одуревшему от солоноватого вкуса чужой кожи Саше, – но поддается вперед.

  
  
Кажущаяся доступность сводит с ума. Он уже не знает, где заканчивается граница реальности и начинается его бредовая фантазия, но, даже если бы и знал, остановится все равно не смог. Это выше него. Сантиметр за сантиметром он чертит губами узор на его плече, придирчиво прислушиваясь к дыханию, к сумасшедшему стуку сердца, к ощущению чужой жизни в своих руках. Чужой? Саша уже в этом не так уж и уверен. В когда-то нерешаемом уравнении «свой-чужой» все меньше неизвестных: сотни тонких, призрачных нитей тянутся, свиваясь в единую цепь, связывая их.

  
Родинка за ухом. Маленькая аккуратная родинка у самой линии волос. Неужели они будут преследовать его постоянно? Или все дело в том, на чьей они расположены коже? Саша не знает, ему все равно. Он замирает всего на секунду, всего на мгновение, которое необходимо для того, чтоб убедится, что можно. Сегодня можно все.

  
Он осторожно – сумасшедший, да разве можно так набрасываться? – накрывает побелевшие губы Кирилла своими, ловя удивленный вздох, не давая ему разбить мгновение. Целует, понимая, что почти кусает, стараясь добиться ответа, а когда получает, то едва не отрывается, испугавшись сам себя. Отстранится ему не дает Кирилл. Он, кажется, каким-то образом понимает, что вот сейчас Саша готов пойти на попятную, трусливо сбежав, испугавшись сам себя, и судорожно цепляется за него. Его пальцы до боли сжимают Сашины плечи, вероятно уже вечером там будут отпечатки-синяки, но того это сейчас мало волнует. Об этом он подумает завтра… или послезавтра… когда-нибудь в другой раз, тогда, когда его рассудок к нему вернется. Если вернется.

  
Их шатает, Саше кажется, что если сейчас же они не найдут какую-то точку опоры, то рухнут оба. В прямом или переносном смысле – уже не суть важно. Результат все равно будет один. Не отрываясь от его губ, он осторожно подталкивает Кирилла в сторону, шаг за шагом, пока сам не упирается бедром в… угол? Ах да, стол. Гладкая полированная поверхность столешницы… В какой-то момент у Саши перед глазами вспыхивают картинки из того сна, и буквально на секунду он позволяет себе представить, что он вот-вот станет явью. Это пугает. Он не уверен, что готов, даже не смотря на то, что все тело горит и плавится от хаотичных прикосновений Кирилла, что он уже и так сорвался с тормозов, что…

  
Сложно понять, кто из них более сумасшедший. Саша мстительно прикусывает нижнюю губу Кирилла, желая заставить того понять, что все это не игра, что все серьезно, но тот, кажется, и сам это понимает. Во всяком случае, ответные укусы точно так же жалят, заставляя гореть зацелованные губы, и он готов поверить, что желаемое вот-вот станет действительностью. 

  
Саша шипит, когда вместо губ острые зубы Кирилла проходятся по подбородку, а потом и по шее, прикусывая тонкую кожу. Вот же сученок! Наверняка прекрасно понимает, что останутся следы. И зачем? Какой смысл оставлять на нем метки, если… Не хочется думать что же составляет это самое «если». Сейчас это лишнее, во всяком случае, ему ничуть не интересно, каким образом разобьются его мечты в этот раз. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Еще немного. Пожалуйста.

  
Жадный, немного неловкий поцелуй грозит утянуть дальше, заставить окончательно забыть о приличиях, и Саша даже почти рад, когда где-то на грани слуха раздается звонок. 

  
Очень вовремя.

  
Негромкий, но с каждой нотой становящийся громче, он заставляет их отпрыгнуть друг от друга и застыть на расстоянии шага. Саша, морщась от кажущегося слишком громким навязчивого перезвона, игнорирует телефон, заворожено глядя на взъерошенного и тяжело дышащего Кирилла, что, кажется, совершенно неосознанно уже который раз облизывает губы глядя куда-то в сторону. Надеется запомнить вкус? Или, наоборот, стереть?

  
— Александр Николаевич, вы у себя? – кричит откуда-то вездесущая Оксана. Ах да. И как он мог о ней забыть? Услышав её голос, Саша вздрагивает, но не делает и полшага по направлению к двери, отстраненно просчитывая варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Вот сейчас она решит, что начальник тихонько свалил из офиса, пока она бегала в уборную, или, еще лучше, уснул на рабочем месте и зайдет в кабинет, чтоб убедиться в своих предположениях. И все увидит. 

  
Их увидит.

  
Саша рассеянно трет шею, словно пытаясь спрятать – он уверен, это бессмысленно, но даже мимолетное прикосновение отзывается отголоском чего-то теплого внутри – следы поцелуев. Он уверен, что Оксане не понадобится много времени, чтоб сопоставить два и два. Он и сам прекрасно понимает, как они оба выглядят. Это будет конец того, что еще не началось. Понимание внезапно страшит больше возможной негативной реакции девушки.

  
— Да, Оксана, я в кабинете, сейчас отвечу,— не отрывая взгляда от Кирилла, прокашлявшись, достаточно громко произносит Саша и, делая над собой усилие, протягивает руку к трубке телефона. – Алло? Логинов слушает.

  
Все. Очарование момента нарушено. Понимание того, что они только что делали, заставляет обоих прятать взгляд. Кирилл, словно очнувшись ото сна, растеряно оглядывается по сторонам, нервно натягивая на плечи рубашку, все еще стараясь не смотреть на Сашу, делает вид, что того вообще в природе не существует. Саше неуютно, он бы больше обрадовался сейчас крикам или ругательствам, но не этому молчаливому бойкоту. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как одна за другой обрываются те хрупкие нити, что связали их пару минут – секунд? – назад. Хочется провалиться под землю от стыда, ударить, чтоб никогда больше не смел оказываться настолько близко, и одновременно притянуть Кирилла к себе ближе, обнять, успокоить. Саша видит, насколько тяжело тому дается осознание произошедшего, но он не может сдвинуться с места, отрешенно слушая звучащий в трубке голос Максима. 

  
— Саша? Саша, алло? – раз уже, наверное, в третий повторяет Сурханов, пытаясь дозваться до него. До Саши его зов доносится словно через вату, даже странно – что это с ним? – Логинов, что у тебя там происходит?

  
Происходит? Нет, ничего у них не происходит, они просто… Вдох-выдох.

  
— Н-нет, ничего, прости,— с трудом отрывая взгляд от спины Кирилла, обтянутой изрядно мятой белой рубашкой, произносит в трубку Саша. – Что ты хотел, Максим?

  
— Да, хотел,— сперва недовольно бурчит тот, но после паузы продолжает уже более спокойно: – Я бы хотел еще раз перепроверить расчеты. Понимаешь, если мы оставим на том же уровне стоимость, то прогнозируемая прибыль…

  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Макс, давай по порядку,— пытаясь вникнуть в суть вопроса, Саша трясет головой, но перед глазами все так же стоит та блядская родинка и в мыслях совсем не Максовы таблицы с расчетом прибыли. Все вокруг «плывет», и он никак не может понять— реально ли то, что он видит, или нет? Нет-нет-нет, не думать о родинке. И о поцелуях с привкусом сумасшествия.

  
Попробуй не думать о белой обезьяне, блядь!

  
Кажется, Кирилл что-то сказал. Или, нет, показалось. Саша не успевает даже рта открыть, чтоб уточнить послышалось ему или нет, а Кирилла уже и след простыл. Только дверью хлопнул, выскакивая из кабинета.

  
Ярость волной поднимается внутри: сбежал. Хотя, пора бы уже привыкнуть. У волчонка тактика такая – накуролесить и сбежать. Саша злится на него, сознательно отодвигая в сторону тот факт, что и сам виноват не меньше. Не стоило позволять себе этот поцелуй. И не только его. Он не должен был. Не имел права.

  
— Сань?

  
— Д-да, Максим, я слушаю. Повтори, пожалуйста.— Звучит жалко и почти обреченно. Он не хочет ничего. Совсем. Даже говорить. Может, кинуть трубку, сославшись на перебои в телефонной связи?

  
— Что это ты в облаках витаешь, а? – хмыкает Максим, и вдруг невпопад интересуется: – Может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? Вернешь мне обещанный ужин?

  
Еще вчера Саша согласился бы даже не раздумывая. Наоборот, радовался, что все же не ошибся и у них, может быть, что-то будет. Но не сегодня. И не сейчас. Сейчас все его мысли занимало маленькое коричневое пятнышко, оказавшееся солено-сладким на вкус. Он собирается отказаться, но…

  
_ «— Костя и ты... _

_  
— Именно, Костя и я.» _

  
Братья.  
  
— В восемь там же. 

  
— Я закажу столик,— удовлетворенно бросает на прощание Сурханов, прежде чем положить трубку.

  
Да, так правильно. Это всего лишь наваждение. Всего лишь проклятая родинка. Та, которой никогда не было. 

  
***

  
Его нет. Кирилл умело скрывается от него весь оставшийся день. Саша только отмечает пропажу пиджака и мобильного за то время, что он был на ковре у шефа. Ничего удивительного. Было бы странно, если бы он остался, после… после всего.

  
Саша рассеянно проводит кончиком пальца по краю стола, старательно уговаривая себя забыть все, но не может. Глупая, глупая память никак не хочет оставить его в покое. Он заставляет себя вникнуть в документы, вчитывается в каждое предложение, в каждое слово, но нет-нет, да бросает взгляд на пустой стол. Интересно, куда он ушел? Понятно, что сбежал, но куда? И под каким предлогом? Может, у него что-то случилось? «Ага, ты у него случился, придурок чокнутый»,— одергивает сам себя Саша, вычерчивая на полях договора круги. Работать, как бы то ни было, надо, но не думать о Кирилле он не может.

  
Интересно, а если он еще раз спросит про Васнецова у Оксаны, она пошлет его или нет? Во всяком случае, все четыре предыдущих раза Оксана так выразительно на него смотрела, что, казалось, еще немного, и она начнет крутить пальцем у виска. Саша и сам понимает, что это выглядит довольно странно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно знать где он.

  
Саша пытается сосредоточится на расчетах. Или графиках. Хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться, только бы не цепляться взглядом за эти чертовы цветные стикеры, которые то там, то здесь оставлял Кирилл.

  
«Начальник, не спать, в пять тридцать к шефу на ковер!».

  
«Александр свет Николаевич, вас хотела видеть Мария Олеговна, когда закончите трепаться, будьте добры пройти к ней в кабинет!».

  
«Логинов, нормальные люди в это время сидят дома. Я ушел. Имей совесть и тоже вали!».

  
Блядь.  
  
— Александр Николаевич, так вам заказывать или нет?

  
— Ч-что? Простите, Оксана, я прослушал,— смущенно улыбается Саша. Некрасиво вышло.

  
— Ничего страшного,— отмахивается привыкшая, казалось, ко всему Оксана. – Так на вас пиццу заказывать? Вы присоединитесь или?..

  
Точно, пицца. Полчаса назад забегал Таратута и на весь офис орал, что хочет есть. Нет, не есть, а «жрать». Так, кажется, он высказался. В любом случае, предложение дружно поддержал коллектив, и решено было отправить за провизией гонца. Сначала Саша тоже поддался всеобщему настроению, но сейчас это казалось лишним.

  
— Простите, Оксана, но, боюсь, у меня не получится. Передайте, пожалуйста, мои извинения, но…

  
— Да ничего страшного, Александр Николаевич, не вы один предпочитаете семейный ужин перекусу на работе. Юрий Петрович вон тоже уезжает, Алину Сергеевну забирает муж, Димасик сам куда-то кого-то увозит, да и из рекламщиков только Лариса остается. В другой раз?

  
— Точно, в другой раз,— а на сегодня у него запланирован… ужин. «Семейный, блядь, ужин»— непонятно отчего вдруг начинает злиться Саша, комкая в руке титульный лист маркониконовского проекта. И еле сдерживается, чтоб также не поступить и с остальными страницами.

  
Работается плохо. Он уже и не помнит, когда же в последний раз так тяжело давались подсчеты, чтоб аж цифры с буквами перед глазами сливались в невнятное пятно. Может, стоит отдохнуть, проветриться, сходить на перекур? Хотя, сигарет все равно не осталось – все выкурил мелкий волчонок.

  
Саша поднимается с кресла, потягивается, охая от боли в затекших мышцах, и с недовольством косится на пустой стол. Так и не вернулся. Наверное, завтра стоит ожидать заявления об уходе. От этой мысли в груди что-то колет и хочется садануть кулаком по столу. Вот же гадство! Нет, он все еще считает, что им двоим не место в одном офисе, но не так же! Не такими методами.

  
Спокойно, Саша, только спокойно. Сейчас ты соберешься, приведешь себя в порядок и поедешь в ресторан. Идея кажется привлекательной. Почти четкий план дает уверенность в себе. Но только до того момента, как Саша обращает внимание на часы. Твою мать! Девятнадцать тридцать. У него всего полчаса, чтоб добраться. И это с учетом городских пробок. Хреново.

  
Саша суматошно бегает по кабинету, удивляясь сам себе, и пытается найти свой мобильный. Он точно помнит, что положил его где-то неподалеку, но, нарезая третий круг, уже не так сильно уверен в этом. Саша уже готов плюнуть на поиски и позвонить Максиму с рабочего, когда где-то совсем рядом раздается знакомая мелодия. Ощущая себя круглым идиотом, он хватает с подоконника мобильный, и целую секунду недоуменно рассматривает имя вызывающего абонента. Сурханов. Мыли он читает, что ли?

  
— Да, Максим, я уже еду. Да, уже вышел. Нет, не надо меня встре… Где ты был?! – раздается одновременно с «Опять к нему?». Саша моментально разворачивается на каблуках, нос к носу сталкиваясь с весьма недовольным Кириллом. Целым и невредимым. «Слава богу»,— с неясным облегчением выдыхает он едва слышно, не реагируя на доносящееся из трубки Максимово «Алло, Саша! Саша, что случилось?». Казалось, что они могут целую вечность вот так простоять, просто глядя друг на друга. Но Саша опомнился первым. 

  
— И где ты шлялся весь день?

  
— Тебе-то какое дело? – автоматически огрызнулся Кирилл, даже не глядя на Сашу. Все его внимание было приковано к телефону в руках Логинова, откуда еще доносился голос Сурханова. – Где хочу, там и хожу, – и, чуть помолчав, с едва уловимым оттенком извинения признался:— Владислав Семенович отправил к технарям на Старореченскую. Срочно нужно было.

  
— Ясно,— Саше не интересно, зачем он ездил на другой конец города, он смотрел на Кирилла и не понимал, почему так волновался все это время? Какое ему дело? Правильно, никакого и, к тому же, его ждет Максим.

  
— Почему молчишь? – взъярился, не дождавшись еще каких-либо эмоций, Кирилл. – Твою мать, ну почему ты молчишь?

  
— Извини, Кирилл мне пора. Меня ждут,— все, теперь он спокоен. Теперь он может со спокойной совестью ехать в ресторан и не волноваться, что…

  
Сложно сказать, что именно спровоцировало его. Быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц на телефон, или подчеркнуто равнодушное выражение его лица, но Кирилл срывается. Выхватывает у Саши из рук мобильный и швыряет его на пол.

  
— Нет, ты меня выслушаешь,— теснит ополоумевший волчонок Сашу обратно в кабинет.— Сначала ты меня выслушаешь, а потом катись ко всем чертям!


	15. Chapter 15

** Глава 15 **

  
Его трясет. Он задыхается от ярости и необъяснимого чувства злости. 

  
Взлетая по ступенькам, он еще видел перед глазами свет в их— да, это их кабинет, что бы ни гласила табличка на двери,— кабинете и недоумевал: почему он все еще на работе? Что делает тут так долго? Или он... ждет? Иррациональное чувство радостного ожидания, смешанного с острой ноткой нежности, разгоралось где-то глубоко внутри с каждым шагом.

  
Сам не свой от предвкушения, за доли секунды охватившего его, он поднимался по ступенькам, и уже на их этаже, поворачивая за угол, замер, услышав это логиновское приторное «Максим». 

  
Отвратительное. 

  
Совершенно пидарское «Макси-и-им». 

  
Внутри все сжалось. Предвкушение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. Надо же было быть таким идиотом?

  
Он замер, как вкопанный, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Не заметил даже как преодолел разделяющие их несколько шагов. Пара фраз — почти обычный для них обмен «любезностями»,— прозвучали словно сквозь вату, словно и не он произносил их, а в следующую минуту Кирилл с удивлением обнаружил себя прижимающим Логинова к стене, тот даже не пытался сопротивляться.

  
От осознания того, что он только что сделал, перехватывает дыхание. И зачем ему это? Что теперь? Идиот, господи, какой же он идиот... Сполошно-сумасшедшие мысли бьются в голове, мешая понять свои действия, оценить последствия дурацкого поступка. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Взгляд Кирилла мечется от края воротничка логиновской рубашки до мелкой трещинки в штукатурке на стене, раз за разом непроизвольно останавливаясь на участке кожи под самым подбородком. Логинов тоже замечает это внимание: ерзает, пытаясь сбросить его руки со своих плеч или хоть немного отодвинуть в сторону, втягивает голову в плечи. Хотя... а смысл? Они оба знают, что он пытается скрыть. «Нервничает, гад»,— с мрачным удовлетворением отмечает Кирилл, почти неосознанно любуясь отметинами. Следы укусов. 

  
Или поцелуев. Смотря как взглянуть на ситуацию. 

  
На доли секунды в голове бьется суматошно-истеричное «Мое, и они тоже мои», заставляя сильнее сжимать пальцы на логиновских плечах, но тут же пропадает. Это что еще за бред?!

  
Тишина, разбиваемая только шумом их дыхания, затягивается, давит, заставляя дергаться, нервничать. Так не может дальше продолжаться. В голову приходит несвоевременное понимание, что каждый второй их разговор почему-то заканчивается вот такой неловкой паузой. Или скандалом. Логинов молчит, ожидая продолжения сказанной в запале фразы, а Кирилл... Он уже и сам не знает, чего хотел добиться своим демаршем. Хотелось чего-то... этакого. Но получилось, как назло, не то и не так. А жаль. И почему-то очень горько от осознания того, что виноват не меньше логиновского. Во всем, что произошло, виноват.

  
Жаль, что нельзя еще немного так постоять. Подождать, пока то неясное понимание себя, слабо бьющееся внутри, не оформится во что-то конкретное, цельное. Пока он не уяснит, почему так важно, чтобы этот самодовольный, отвратительный, мерзкий пидар никуда не поехал. Остался тут, с ним, а не умчался к... Максиму. Кириллу сложно, почти противно даже мысленно называть Сурханова по имени, но он заставляет себя, убеждая, что это всего лишь имя и больше ничего. Обычное имя обычного человека, который не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

  
Наверное, стоило бы извиниться за этот... поступок. Но Кирилл не может произнести даже слова. Вообще. Все так же стоит, глупо таращась на Логинова, и мнет ткань его костюма. Кажется, он все же чересчур сильно сжимает пальцы— тот морщиться, время от времени поводя плечом, может, даже думает о возможных синяках, но Кириллу сейчас это неважно. Он даже рад, если останутся следы. Еще следы. Его следы.

  
Блядь, да что ж это за наваждение такое?! С едва слышным стоном Кирилл трясет головой, стараясь выбросить из нее эту ерунду и вспомнить, наконец, с какого перепугу он так взбеленился. 

  
Но не получается. В какой-то миг он встречается с Логиновым взглядом и практически каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствует, как поднимается внутри волна ярости.

  
В который раз его хочется ударить. Просто, чтобы перестал  так смотреть. Он сойдет с ума, если Логинов и дальше будет так пристально его рассматривать. И что он такого интересного на нем увидел? Это же неприлично так пялиться на постороннего человека. Да-да, именно посторо... А, к черту! Неужели он так много просит? Ему нужно еще немного времени— совсем чуть-чуть, буквально капельку,— чтобы наконец признаться себе, что как бы он ни хотел отгородиться, у него не выйдет. Он не чужой. Давно уже. 

  
А еще хочется облизать пересохшие губы. Но нельзя. Нельзя показывать свою слабость. И Кирилл сдерживается, концентрируя внимание на чем-то не таком навязчивом. Получается плохо.

  
Ему кажется, что кожа горит огнем в тех местах, где он его касался, что единственный способ перестать сходить с ума— это поддаться наваждению. Но он сильнее этого. И пускай он почти распознал то странное чувство, охватывающее его каждый раз, когда слышит это отвратительное «Максим», срывающееся с логиновских губ, это ничего не меняет. Все осталось по-прежнему.

  
Но, похоже, расстановка приоритетов такова лишь для него. Пока Кирилл пытается усмирить очередного демона внутри себя, терпению Логинова приходит конец. Тот не выдерживает, отталкивает его, заставляя покачнутся от неожиданности, и почти зло произносит:

  
— Ну, и что ты хотел?.. Слушай, Кирилл, если тебе нечем заняться, то это твои проблемы. А я, между прочим, опаздываю.

  
Кирилл, едва успевший удержать равновесие, задыхается от возмущения. Что? Ему нечем заняться? Да у него сотня дел, ему столько надо успеть, а вместо этого он тратит свое время тут, с этим...

  
— Так вали, давай!— кричит он в ответ прежде, чем успевает подумать над собственными словами.— Чего стоишь, а? Проваливай, сукин ты сын!

  
Это совсем не то, что просится с языка, но именно те слова, что стоило произнести. Кирилл захлебывается ими, сжимая кулаки от бессильной ярости, и задыхается от невозможности изменить произошедшее. Логинов дергается, как от пощечины, даже открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то такое же колкое и болючее, но лишь молча отшатывается.

  
Хочется заорать, что он ошибся, что не это хотел сказать, что он просто дурак, но понимает, что бесполезно. Слова пусты и бессмысленны. Он проиграл сам себе, показал, что ему не безразлично, что он...

  
Оказывается, стержень внутри не такой уж и крепкий, он крошится от каждого нечаянного слова, от едва заметной нотки равнодушия, проскользнувшей в голосе, от малейшего намека на взаимность. Кирилл обессиленно опускается прямо на пол, ему плевать, кто что подумает, тем более он, кажется, уже один в кабинете. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Не стоит рассчитывать на то, что прилетит волшебник на голубом вертолете и внезапно все станет хорошо. Не бывает так, и он уже давно не верит в Деда Мороза. Хотя, сейчас не помешало бы небольшого чуда.

  
Холодно. Зябко поводя плечами, Кирилл рассматривает грязный отпечаток подошвы на ковре и все никак не может решить — гость входил в кабинет или, наоборот, выходил из него? Это кажется невероятно важным, словно от ответа зависит его судьба. Глупо, конечно, но если думать о неряхе, не вытирающем ноги, когда заходит в помещение, то можно не обращать внимания на то, что он ждет хлопка двери. Можно сделать вид, что работа уборщицы — самое важное, что есть на свете, что чувство опустошенности и противный холодок внутри всего лишь мираж.

  
А еще можно сделать вид, что внутри не болит. Закрыть глаза и попытаться представить, что ничего не изменилось. Что мир вокруг не вертится с ошеломляющей скоростью, а жизнь не замерла на месте, наигравшись с ним до конца.

  
Жаль, что он так и не научился врать самому себе.

  
Он косится на телефон, сиротливо лежащий на полу и уже явно негодный из-за глубокой на вид трещины на сенсорном экране, прикидывая, во сколько обойдется стоимость ремонта, и стоит ли вообще об этом думать, совершенно некстати, да, но... как-то так.  
  
Кирилл делает глубокий вдох — он даже знает, благодаря кому у него появилась эта отвратительная привычка успокаиваться именно таким способом,— и упирается затылком в стену. Холодно, все еще холодно. И пусто внутри. Жаль, что зима кончилась, так логично было бы списать все на мороз за окном и продолжать заниматься самообманом. Жаль, да.

  
Интересно, а если он придет к Владиславу Семеновичу и скажет, что согласен перейти в отдел рекламы, это что-то изменит? Хоть что-то поменяется? Навряд ли. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы обманывать себя вечно.

  
— Как же я тебя... ненавижу,— до алых всполохов под веками зажмурив глаза, едва слышно произносит Кирилл, утыкаясь носом в колени.— Не-на-ви-жу...

  
Хочется завыть, громко, протяжно. Просто чтобы услышать хоть какой-то звук кроме стука собственного сердца, набатом звучащего в ушах. Он с силой прикусывает губу и, только ощутив соленый вкус собственной крови, понимает, что не прав. 

  
Он не один.

  
Это выше его сил.

 

***

  
Ему кажется, что одна капля ничего не изменит. Что еще одна не будет лишней. Он пьет, пытаясь унять жажду внутри себя, и все никак не может насытиться. Каждый глоток обжигает горло, такое ощущение, что в бокале кипящее расплавленное золото, а не коньяк. Впрочем, он бы не заметил разницы во вкусе, будь в бокале даже чистый спирт. Он просто делает глоток за глотком, отстраненно понимая, что все бессмысленно. Он такой же, как и Костя. Как он тогда сказал? Грязный, мерзкий, отвратительный пидар? От воспоминаний о том, как кричал это в лицо брату, становиться тошно.

  
— Хей, брат, тебе не кажется, что уже хватит?— звучит за спиной чужой голос. Бармен прав— ему хватит. Но уходить в гулкую пустоту квартиры не хочется, а потому он отрицательно качает головой и просит повторить. Тот осуждающе что-то бурчит себе под нос, но тянется за бутылкой — каждый волен сходить с ума так, как ему хочется.

  
Интересно, а что сказал бы Костя, если бы узнал, что его младший брат— принципиальный, упрямый братишка,— признался, что вот именно сейчас, сидя в каком-то подвале и методично накачиваясь спиртным, его понимает? Была бы реакция аналогичной его собственной? Кричал бы oн? Угрожал? Избил бы? Что?!

  
До слез хочется, чтобы все это было просто сном, чтобы у него был еще один шанс. Шанс сказать, как он ошибался, что он любит его не смотря ни на что.

  
Но простое желание ничего уже не изменит. Каждый сделал то, что сделал. И получил, что заслужил.

  
Денег едва хватает, чтобы расплатиться. Провожая взглядом последнюю мятую сотню, исчезающую в кассовом аппарате, он чувствует себя удивительно окрыленным, словно спиртное смыло налет ржавчины с мыслей. Странное ощущение. Ты есть, и тебя нет, только тонкая нить, все еще связывающая тебя с окружающим миром. Нить понимания, что ты все же не один.

  
Он бредет по улице, кутаясь в пальто и даже не задумываясь о том, что машину оставил около офиса, денег на такси нет, и ночевать, похоже, ему придется где-то на лавочке. Сейчас все это неважно. Главное, он понял— бесполезно пытаться изменить себя. Или ты такой, как есть, или существование превращается в пытку. Медленную, мучительную пытку проживания череды бессмысленных одинаковых дней. И как люди с этим живут всю жизнь? Играют в реальность или сдаются, устав бежать на месте?

  
Где-то за углом дерутся коты. Их пронзительные вопли звенят в ушах и еще долго потом отдаются эхом в голове. Кирилл вздрагивает, криво улыбаясь сам себе: надо же, испугался. Вот неугомонные твари, и чего им не спится? Сидели бы по своим подвалам, грелись около труб. Так нет же— каждый защищает свою территорию. Защитнички, вашу мать! Вечно у этих тварей все не как у людей— за свое будут биться до последнего. Глупо, он бы так не смог. Кирилл силится вспомнить, а когда он в последний раз вот так шел до конца, не обращая внимания на преграды и людей вокруг, и не может. Он трус? Слабак? Обидно понимать, что для себя ничего не сделал в этой жизни, что всегда руководствовался только всеобщими принципами, что подспудно подыгрывал окружающим и всегда плевал на свои собственные желания. И завидовать тем, кто не стеснялся себя.

  
Интересно, а он поехал к нему? Плевал на то, кто там что подумает, и поехал? Удивленный тем, что такая мысль вообще может прийти ему в голову, Кирилл замирает посреди улицы. Вот почему человек, одно воспоминание о котором заставляет сжиматься от ярости кулаки, так его беспокоит? Почему он не может выбросить его из головы? Кажется, что вся тонкая нить-между-реальностью пропитана им, Кирилл буквально задыхается от охватывающей шею паутины, но ничего не может сделать. Или не хочет. Где-то глубоко внутри медленно зреет понимание, что так правильно, именно так хорошо.

  
Ноги сами несут куда-то. Кирилл поднимает воротник пальто, кутается в шарф, но даже не задумывается о том, чтобы вернуться в помещение. Ему все еще холодно, и очень хочется соответствия внутренней и внешней температуры. Но на календаре весна, и ничего не попишешь. Коты и те радуются, а он не может. Непорядок.

  
Поворот, еще поворот, арка и детская площадка во дворе. Лавочка, песочница с грибком-навесом, забытое кем-то ведёрко с лопаткой. Маленький красный совок на несколько минут выбивает его из собственных самобичеваний, но тут же становится неинтересен. Жаль ребенка, но, наверное, родители купят ему что-то взамен.

  
Жаль, что нельзя купить и себе что-то... взамен. Он бы с огромным удовольствием приобрел себе еще один шанс.

  
Он останавливается около девятиэтажки, с удивлением рассматривая табличку с названием улицы и номера дома, едва видную в слабом свете фонаря. И зачем он сюда пришел? Почему именно сюда? Несколько минут он топчется около металлической двери с домофоном, размышляя, что он мог тут забыть. Никаких зацепок, даже тени догадки не проскальзывает в утомленном алкоголем сознании. Наверное, стоит все же уйти, но тут дверь подъезда открывается, выпуская пару хохочущих девушек, и Кирилл, влекомый каким-то необъяснимым желанием, проскальзывает внутрь, забегая в уже полузакрывшийся лифт и, не глядя нажав кнопку, обессиленно приваливается к стенке. Успел. Знать бы еще куда.

  
Пятый этаж. Странно, ему казалось, что тут должно быть чище. И стены вроде бы были бирюзово-зеленого оттенка, а не бежевые. Удивленно рассматривая странный абстрактный узор, что, по идее, должен был символизировать цветы, Кирилл делает пару шагов к ближайшей квартире. Хотя, нет, не ближайшей. Он целенаправленно идет в конец коридора и, только нажимая на звонок, понимает, где он.

  
— Кирилл?! Что ты?..

  
«Твою ж мать!»— только и успевает подумать Кирилл, заходясь в беззвучной истерике прямо на пороге логиновской квартиры. Только этого ему не хватало. В голове разом гудят сотни мыслей, сотни несказанных фраз. Как глупо: море слов и нет того, которое стоило бы произнести. 

  
Александр наблюдает за происходящим, не мигая, смотрит долго, не меньше минуты, после чего так же молча отходит в сторону, приглашая войти в квартиру. Кирилл, с трудом отрываясь от стены, к которой привалился, стараясь удержать равновесие, в последний раз судорожно хватает ртом воздух и, едва выровняв дыхание, криво улыбается.

  
— Что, вот так пустишь? Даже не спросишь, что я тут забыл?— звучит жалко, почти умоляюще, но Кирилл старается не обращать на это внимания. Только морщится, догадываясь, насколько унизительно и смешно все это смотрится со стороны. Но Логинов не смеется, просто смотрит. Смотрит тем самым взглядом, за который хочется убить.

  
В голове проносится сотня причин приехать сюда, тысяча правдоподобных и не очень предлогов— ложь, полуправда, да в общем-то, он готов сказать, что угодно, только не правду. Ее из него не вытянуть и клещами.

  
Он и сам не знает, зачем пришел. 

  
Но надо, очень надо, ему ведь так холодно.

  
— Хорошо. Что ты тут забыл?— спустя долгие две минуты послушно произносит Александр, не сводя с Кирилла взгляда, после чего ерошит ладонью волосы на затылке и как-то устало продолжает:— Кирилл, давай ты зайдешь внутрь, и мы продолжим наш разговор? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы утром весь подъезд обсуждал пьяного парня, бьющегося в припадке на пороге моей квартиры. Мне и без этого хватает осуждающих взглядов пенсионерок.

  
Кириллу хочется возразить, заорать, что он трезв, как стеклышко, что с ним все в порядке, но собственное тело предает его, и, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, приходится ухватиться за любезно предложенную руку. Его руку.

  
Александр хмурит брови, сжимает в тонкую полоску губы, но более ничем не выдает своего нетерпения, все так же ожидая, пока он пройдет в квартиру. Ужасно стыдно. Даже сквозь туман алкоголя Кирилл понимает, что он сейчас далеко не в лучшей форме для словестных баталий, что ему нужно немного тепла, и он почти готов принять его даже от Александра, но сдаваться так просто не в его привычках. Внутреннее «я» кричит, буквально требует послать самодовольного ублюдка подальше, оттолкнуть, чтобы не смел прикасаться к нему своими грязными пальцами, чтобы даже думать не смел, что ему — Кириллу— требуется хоть какая-то его помощь. Взгляд бестолково мечется между темнеющим проемом за спиной у Логинова и коридором, ведущим к лифту, он все еще не может решить — куда? Мучительный выбор между «хочу» и «надо» прерывает объект его размышлений. Хваленая выдержка Логинова во второй раз за день дает сбой, и он, прорычав что-то неразборчивое, втягивает Кирилла в квартиру. От резкого движения кружится голова, перед глазами мелькают цветные пятна, координация движений никак не желает приходить в норму, и он со всего размаху впечатывается прямо в Александра, утыкаясь носом тому куда-то в плечо. Логинов сдавленно охает, несколько мгновений позволяя за себя цепляться, но едва не отшатывается сам, когда Кирилл, с трудом оторвавший голову от кажущегося сейчас таким мягким плеча, замечает кое-что интересное.

  
— Засосы... Убью суку,— с глупой улыбкой бормочет он, придвигаясь вплотную к Александру. Ему слышно как тот гулко сглатывает, Кирилл буквально кожей ощущает этот звук, но даже не пытается понять, что тому причиной. Все, что его сейчас интересует— это чертовы засосы на шее у Шурика. Пятна кажутся смутно знакомыми, но где-то в глубине сознания блуждает воспоминание о «Да, Максим, я уже еду», и ярость опять пробивается наружу.— Убью, убью, слышал?— Логинов что-то говорит, Кирилл видит, как шевелятся его губы, но слова неважны. Они просто набор букв, просто оправдания, он это точно знает. Лживые, пустые слова. Он не слушает их, у него есть занятие поважнее— он пытается разобраться в бушующем внутри вихре чувств и эмоций, что с головой захлестывают его сейчас.

  
Кажется, Шурик пытался сказать еще что-то. Что-то про то, что ему надо успокоиться и отдохнуть, что он пьян и своими криками перебудит всех соседей, чем только сильнее раздражал Кирилла. Но стоило только услышать вот это его «и не нужно никого убивать», как Кирилл не выдержал. До боли сжав пальцы у Шурика на плечах, он впивается злым поцелуем в его губы, прерывая этот бесконечный поток лжи.

  
Мое.

  
Не отдам.


	16. Chapter 16

** Глава 16 **

  
«Как младенец спит, пьянь бессовестная» – с каким-то отстраненным умилением думает Саша, рассматривая свернувшегося клубком на диване Кирилла. Тот, словно в ответ на его мысли, причмокивает во сне губами и еще плотнее кутается в плед. Наверное, стоило бы просто бросить его так и не заморачиваться, но... неправильно это как-то.

  
Больше связных мыслей в голове нет, там пусто, и Саше не хочется делать ни малейшего усилия, чтобы понять, что, черт возьми, тут произошло. Задуматься есть над чем, но давать оценку поступкам Кирилла, и если быть до конца откровенным— своим собственным тоже, в последнее время становится все сложнее.

  
Саша устало трет глаза— спать хочется до одурения,— но все же находит в себе силы стянуть с ног Кирилла ботинки. Тот что-то бормочет вполголоса и накрывается пледом с головой. Не особо, правда, удачно, потому как плед тут же частично сползает на пол, оставляя неприкрытой пятку в полосатом носке. Саша вздыхает и пытается укрыть Кирилла повторно, но, едва не получив той самой пяткой по носу, отступает, со злости затолкав снятую обувь под диван. Хрен с тобой, золотая рыбка, спи так.

  
Болезненная пустота внутри давит, требуя действий. Саша и рад бы занять себя хоть чем-то, но совершенно не представляет, что ему сейчас делать. Он и так натворил уже дел выше крыши – разгрести бы, пока окончательно не засыпало.

  
Наверное, стоило бы позвонить Максиму и извиниться, что не приехал. Но от одной мысли, сколько упреков— явных и деликатно опущенных— придется выслушать, ему становиться дурно. Впрочем, наизусть номер Максима он не помнит, а собственный мобильник благополучно забыт в офисе. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Интересно, а можно будет извлечь из памяти аппарата хоть номера? С трудом отведя взгляд от пятки в полосатом носке, Саша старательно пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него дубликаты номеров в телефонной книге, но и это занятие в данный момент бессмысленно. Что он там говорил про «белую обезьяну»? Вот он, Кирилл, и попробуй о нем не думать, если сможешь.

  
Это, оказывается, потрясающе сложно— не думать о ком-то, кто лежит у тебя на диване и едва слышно сопит, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Но Саша упорный. К сожалению, иногда даже чересчур.

  
Саша хмурится, сжимая губы в тонкую нить, и делает очередную попытку понять, что, черт возьми, произошло, и какого хера Кирилл… нет, не так… этот мальчишка приперся к нему… целоваться. Кхм. Пожалуй, это действительно лишнее — думать сейчас о поцелуях, но Саша никак не может выкинуть из головы тот ошалело-обиженный взгляд Кирилла и его едва слышный шепот.

  
_ «Не отдам». _

  
Он смотрит на взлохмаченные вихры светлых волос, чуть припухшие после поцелуя губы, и все еще не может решить, что делать дальше. 

  
Действительно, что?

  
Как дальше быть?

  
Игнорировать происшедшее? Извиниться? А за что? Чем он заслужил все это?

  
Как обычно вопросов больше, чем ответов. Увы. Хочется улечься рядом и спать.

  
Он осторожно прикасается к светлой прядке и тут же одергивает руку обратно— настолько странными кажутся ощущения. Так не должно быть. Только не так. Он не должен, не имеет права так прикасаться, он... Нет, только не к нему. Но такое впечатление, что рука сама тянется еще раз прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло чужого тела.

  
Странно это. Саша пытается вспомнить, бывало ли с ним такое раньше? Эти осторожные танцы вокруг да около, когда ни один не решается сделать первый, решающий шаг; взгляды украдкой, когда думаешь, что на тебя никто не смотрит; даже ссоры, что случаются между ними поразительно часто в последнее время, тоже, казалось бы, имеют свой смысл. Когда они стали настолько близки? В какой момент Саше стало так важно, чтобы этот ершистый мальчишка был рядом? Он с легкой улыбкой на губах перебирает в памяти воспоминания и все пытается поймать что-то, до сих пор ускользающее от внимания. Кажется, что еще немного, и все станет на свои места. Не хватает только маленькой детали, и все будет хорошо. Кто бы знал, как он устал бежать на месте!

 

***

  
_ — На вот, жуй,— грохот тарелки, которую с демонстративно равнодушным видом поставил Кирилл аккурат на утренний отчет отдела рекламы, заставил Александра оторваться от компьютера. – А то ты вообще скоро окончательно на зомби похож станешь с этим своим проектом. _

_  
— Это что? – проглотив ругательства, поинтересовался Саша, пытаясь осторожно вытащить документ из-под тарелки и не измазать его соусом. _

_  
— Твой обед. Или ужин. Смотря откуда вести отсчет. В любом случае, это съедобно, в отличие от того столетнего бутерброда из холодильника, что ты собирался хавать час назад... Короче, жуй давай, начальник,— не обращая внимания на его недовольство, Кирилл подтолкнул к нему тарелку и выразительно на него посмотрел… _

_  
— Кхм, спасибо… Я не голоден,— увидев, что пару капель все же попали на бумагу, огорченно вздохнул Логинов и отодвинул тарелку на противоположный край стола. – У меня много дел. _

_  
— Так,— с едва сдерживаемой злостью в голосе прорычал Кирилл. – Дела могут обождать, а ты, если и дальше будешь так наплевательски относиться к своему организму, скоро заработаешь язву. И, поверь мне, от нее твой характер станет еще отвратительнее. Ешь. _

_  
— Кирилл! – рявкнул Саша, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и уговаривая себя не сорваться на наглого щенка. – Ты вообще охренел? Это еще что за заявки? Я что тебе говорил про поведение в офисе? _

_  
Взъерошенный Кирилл застыл напротив с точно таким же вызовом в глазах и, похоже, не собирался отступать. Саша прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Вообще, если говорить откровенно, то мальчишка был прав. С утра Саша успел только позавтракать, да и то, ограничившись кофе с бутербродом. А нечто на тарелке, по виду напоминавшее несколько кусков пиццы, сложенных воедино, пахло просто одуряюще вкусно. Желудок предательски заурчал, и это не укрылось от внимания Кирилла.  _

_  
— Ну? Жрать-то охота, правда?– с видом «я же тебе говорил» фыркнул Кирилл и демонстративно придвинул тарелку обратно. – Будь паинькой, скушай ложечку за дядю Киру. _

_  
— С-сученок,— едва слышно пробормотал с улыбкой Александр и решил, что в этот раз стоит послушать мальчишку. Но только в этот раз. _

_  
— Приятного аппетита, начальник. _

  
  
***

  
Да, оказывается, слишком много произошло в последнее время того, что может заставить его вынырнуть из собственной раковины. Саша глупо улыбается в полутемной комнате и изо всех сил старается уговорить себя не делать поспешных выводов. Но смутное, щемяще-искристое ощущение чего-то, зреющего внутри, слабое осознание поддержки, близкого, родного плеча, даже легкая нотка непонимания – ну, как же можно было так долго идти к настолько простому решению?! – наполняют его существование смыслом. Он осторожно проводит по кромке пледа кончиками пальцев, не решаясь прикоснуться к спящему Кириллу, и тут же мысленно обзывает себя идиотом. А почему бы и нет? Что ему мешает?

  
Удивительно, но Саша почти готов поверить – впервые поверить без всяких «если» и «может быть»,— что такое с ним уж точно впервые, когда внезапно понимает: было. 

  
В глазах темнеет и оглушающе громко кровь стучит в висках.

  
Все это уже было.

  
  
И отвратительно, гадко, мерзко от одной только мысли, что он мог хоть ненадолго – на минуту, секунду, да хоть на мгновение! – забыть о нем. О Косте.

  
_Костя._

  
Это конец. Он никогда, никогда-никогда не должен был о нем забывать! 

  
Только не о нем.

  
Саше кажется, что в легких кончился кислород. И в комнате. И в мире. На всей гребанной планете одновременно пропал воздух. Ему нечем дышать. Он задыхается, комкая в ладони край пледа. 

  
Этого просто не может быть.

  
Нет-нет-нет! Не сейчас, не надо. Пожалуйста.

  
Так, стоп, все хорошо. Не думать и, главное, не делать ничего такого, о чем можно потом пожалеть. Произошла ошибка. Всему должно быть логичное объяснение. Просто обязано быть, и он непременно найдет его— шерстяная ткань сама выскальзывает из ладони, – но не сегодня и не сейчас. Он подумает над этим позже. У него еще будет время осмыслить собственные поступки.

  
Вдох-выдох.   
  
«Спокойно, Саша, спокойно, не время паниковать» — убеждает он сам себя. Ничего «такого» не случилось, ему нечего стыдиться, ведь это не он… Еще не успев додумать очередную оправдательную речь, Саша ловит себя на том, что опять рассматривает спящего Кирилла. Любуется им. Даже носком полосатым. 

  
— Твою ж мать,— едва слышно стонет Саша и поднимается с места. Надо отвлечься. Чай, кофе, таблетки — да что угодно, только бы перестать думать о Кирилле! И сон, как назло, пропал совершенно.

  
Обозленный на себя и окружающий мир, Саша направляется на кухню искать успокоительное. Смешно, но еще полчаса назад он засыпал на ходу, а сейчас сна ни в одном глазу, и во всем виноват только один человек, мирно дрыхнущий на диване. «Персональная белая обезьяна»— криво усмехается Саша, вытряхивая из пачки остатки успокоительного сбора. Жаль, даже на чашку не хватит. Не повезло. Раздраженный Логинов тянется было к лежащей на подоконнике пачке сигарет, но и она пуста. Твою ж мать! Скомкав ни в чем неповинную пачку, он со злостью швыряет ее в стоящее неподалеку ведро. С глухим «бамс» она врезается во внешнюю поверхность пластикового ведра и падает на пол. Саша морщится, но поднимать лень. Ничего не случится, если он уберет завтра.

  
А может, плюнуть на все и попробовать уснуть так? Может, это только кажется, что будет сложно, а стоит лечь, и он тут же отключится? Кивнув сам себе, Саша направляется в спальню. Осторожно, будто стоит ему только сделать лишнее движение, как случится что-то ужасное, он пробирается по собственной квартире, спохватываясь только тогда, когда до двери остается всего один шаг. «Идиот, ты б еще на стол с ногами забрался и пледом накрылся!»— от досады ему хочется стукнуть кулаком о стену, но едва он замахивается, когда откуда-то из прихожей доносится звук, заставляя Сашу подпрыгнуть на месте. Странно, он же разбил свой мобильный. Точнее, это Кирилл его швырнул на пол, но суть не меняется: телефона нет. Тогда откуда? Что звонит? Галлюцинации? Он вертит головой по сторонам, безуспешно ища источник звука на слух до тех пор, пока взгляд не падает на мирно лежащую на тумбочке трубку. Это даже не смешно – забыть о том, что у него есть еще и стационарный телефон. Несколько секунд он бестолково таращится на него, как на ядовитую змею, и не решается нажать на кнопку принятия вызова. Саша настолько удивлен собственной забывчивостью, что когда в трубке раздается знакомый голос, он не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

  
— Алло! Саша? Логинов?

  
— М-максим?

  
— Слава богу, жив,— облегченно выдыхает на том конце трубки Сурханов, и тут же, без паузы, начинает орать. – Ты, блядь, вообще охуел, да? Ты хоть понимаешь…

  
— Ч-чего? – первые пару секунд не понимает причину крика растерявшийся Саша, но быстро берет себя в руки. – Блядь, Макс, харе орать! И так голова раскалывается…

  
На несколько секунд в трубке воцаряется тишина. Слышно даже как в соседней комнате что-то бормочет во сне Кирилл. Саша попытается разобрать, что именно тот говорит, но безуспешно. Неужели нельзя говорить громче?

  
— Саш, ты издеваешься, что ли? – обманчиво спокойно продолжает после паузы Максим, отвлекая Сашу от попыток понять смысл доносящихся из комнаты звуков.— Я прождал тебя почти два— слышишь, два!— часа в ресторане, у тебя отключен телефон, а ты просишь не орать?! Да я тут уже успел черте что надумать— все больницы и морги в городе обзвонил— и еле, мать твою, выбил твой домашний номер у этой вашей Оксаны, а ты говоришь мне не орать?! Издеваешься?!

  
Саша понимает: надо что-то сказать, как-то объясниться, но на него вдруг накатывает удивительное равнодушие, словно это не его разыскивали весь вечер, пока он сходил с ума от неспособности расставить приоритеты в личной жизни. «Переживал, наверное»— отстраненно отмечает он, но вслух произносить не спешит. Вряд ли это обрадует Максима. Тогда что сказать? Саша ожесточенно трет переносицу, пытаясь словить ускользающую мысль, но безуспешно. Что-то все еще мешает.

  
— Саш, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – опять срывается на крик Сурханов, так и не дождавшись реакции.  
  
— Да, Максим, слушаю. Просто не знаю, что тебе сказать. «Прости» явно не подойдет, а на большее, боюсь, я сейчас не способен.

  
— Так…— раздается в трубке после паузы, когда Саша уже сто раз успевает пожалеть о сказанном. Ну почему он каждый раз забывает о том, что больно может быть не только ему?! Почему успешный опыт деловых переговоров никак не сказывается на умении общаться с близкими ему людьми? 

  
– Не знаю, что там у тебя случилось – пожар, наводнение или еще какая неведомая хуйня, но сейчас ты идешь спать, а завтра мы поговорим. Слышишь? Сначала ты выспишься, отдохнешь, придумаешь, мать твою, отмазку, которой я поверю, а потом мы поговорим. И, Саша, я очень хочу тебе поверить. Спокойной ночи.

  
— Хо… рошо, Максим,— уже слушая в трубке гудки, машинально произносит Саша и не знает – радоваться или рыдать от того, что в его жизни появился такой мужчина. 

  
Мужчина, который ему совершенно безразличен. Теперь он знает это абсолютно точно.

  
Наверное, это должно пугать. Но Саша смотрит на Кирилла, который совершенно бесшумно возник на пороге гостиной, и понимает, что ему все равно. Заспанный Кирилл хмурится и чешет щетину на подбородке, неодобрительно глядя на трубку в руках Саши, но не произносит ни слова. Это кажется странным, нелогичным, так не должно быть. Слишком решительный у него взгляд. Тревога с новой силой охватывает Сашу. Но он все еще не готов к выяснению отношений ни с Максимом, ни с Кириллом. Ему нужно еще немного времени. Хочется курить, но Саша вспоминает смятую пачку на полу в кухне и понимает, что и тут не повезло. Впрочем, еще не так поздно, а за углом есть круглосуточный магазин.

  
Кажется, Кирилл что-то хотел сказать. Он даже приоткрыл рот, но глядя на то, как Саша натягивает пальто, нахмурился и сжал губы в тонкую полоску, наблюдая за дальнейшими сборами совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

 

***

  
На улице холодно. Саша кутается в пальто и никак не может решить, чего ему хочется больше – напиться или покурить? Можно, конечно, купить и то, и другое, но это не вариант. Ему не настолько плохо. Хмурая заспанная кассирша в магазине на соседней улице явно предпочла бы, чтобы он заделался язвенником-трезвенником – он и сам бы рад,— но где-то внутри все еще зудит противное ощущение неправильности, вынуждающее Сашу поступать по-своему. Протягивая девушке кредитку, он замечает, что у него трясутся руки, и сразу становится понятным ее выразительный взгляд и равнодушно-брезгливое «Что-то еще брать будете?». Стыд перед совершенно незнакомым человеком отрезвляет и, схватив с прилавка пачку «Кэмела», он поспешно уходит, чуть ли не спиной ощущая ее полный презрения взгляд. Ну, да, такой молодой, а уже наркоман.

  
А Сашу ведет все сильнее. Ему кажется, что вот сейчас он способен гулять по городу всю ночь, что именно сейчас он чувствует себя свободным. Свободным от всего: от переживаний, тоски, чувства неправильности, что охватывает его каждый раз, когда он думает о Кирилле. От мыслей о Косте.  
  
С последними хуже всего. Сколько бы он не убеждал себя, что нельзя так, что надо жить дальше, что он просто обязан научиться существовать без Кости, все заканчивается одинаково. Он сходит с ума от мысли, что предал его, предал их любовь.

  
Это убивает.

  
В горле першит. Наверное, не стоило с таким остервенением доказывать себе, что он все еще дышит воздухом, пытаясь как можно громче заорать «Я живой». Глупо это было, да. И каждая новая затяжка напоминает об этом саднящему горлу. Но Саше было это нужно. Уже второй час он бродит по городу, пытаясь решить сложное уравнение с тремя известными, но никак не может найти подходящий ответ. Каждый кажется неправильным, нелогичным. Предательским по отношению к себе, Косте,  Кириллу. В какой-то момент вспомнился и Максим, но почему-то мысль о том, что и по отношению к нему он неправ, Саша отбросил как несущественную. Это уж точно лишнее.

  
Когда-то давно, когда они с Костей только-только познакомились, он говорил о том, что не стоит себя хоронить раньше, чем надо, не стоит пугаться делать решительный шаг, что всегда стоит идти до конца, стремиться к победе. Саша прекрасно помнит его слова, но все еще колеблется, не решаясь следовать совету. Тогда Костя выглядел до смешного странно в строгом деловом костюме с выпущенной из брюк рубашкой и полуразвязанным галстуком, восседающий во главе стола и толкающий подвыпившим Михайловскому с Карнауховым глубоко философские вещи. Саша еще подумал тогда, что над подобным редко задумываешься до того момента, как попадаешь в действительно неприятную ситуацию. Он не понимал, отчего в голосе молодого привлекательного мужчины столько горечи и надежды одновременно. Рано ему было понимать.

  
А теперь уже, кажется, поздно. Он испортил все, что мог.

  
Можно сколько угодно врать себе, что ему этого не хочется, но Саша понимает, что он все для себя решил. Именно сейчас, сидя на лавочке у подъезда и решил. Правда, уверенности в том, что он сможет все исправить, нет. Он так старался сбежать, уйти от предлагаемого, что совершенно не задумывался о чувствах других. А они есть и у остальных людей. У того же Кирилла, к примеру.

  
Саша с трудом представляет, через что довелось тому пройти, прежде чем упрямый волчонок смог пересилить себя и прийти к нему. Прийти именно таким, не стремящимся растоптать и унизить, а желающим помочь, согреть. Нет, Саша не тешит себя надеждой, что его неотразимая харизма способствовала этому, он прекрасно помнит обстоятельства их знакомства, но если уж Кирилл смог признаться в своих желаниях, то почему он не может? Что мешает? 

  
Костя был и останется для него всем, никто не сможет изменить этого. Он был частью его мира, его смыслом. Но его больше нет. А он, Саша, есть, и с этим ничего не поделать. Прошлое никуда не девается, оно остается с нами навсегда.  Он будет с ним всегда. В памяти, мыслях, в его сердце.

  
Но почему бы не позволить кому-то еще стать ближе, позволив согреть и успокоить мятежную душу?..

  
***

  
Он даже не смотрит на него, просто сидит на полу, привалившись спиной к стене, и что-то внимательно изучает. Саше не сразу удается понять, что именно Кирилл вертит в руках, а когда до него доходит, что это чашка, в горле моментально пересыхает и все слова, что он репетировал там, на скамейке, куда-то исчезают, оставляя только одну мысль.

  
— Положи ее.

  
— А то что? – не поднимая головы, произносит Кирилл, ухватив кружку за тонкую ручку двумя пальцами.

  
— Положи. Ее. На. Место,— с шумом втягивая воздух носом, чеканит каждое слово Александр. Его опять трясет – на такое он не рассчитывал.

  
— А если не положу? – бросил косой взгляд из-под челки Кирилл и еще раз качнул чашкой. – Что тогда? Пожалуешься Сурханову, и папочка приедет и даст мне пиздюлей? Знаешь, что я на это думаю? А вот что…

  
Синяя кружка Кости. Любимая кружка. По-хорошему, чашку стоило бы давно выкинуть, чтоб не мешала и не мучила воспоминаниями, но рука не поднималась. И сейчас – с удивлением понял Саша, рассматривая встрепанного и обозленного Кирилла – он злился не потому, что ее взял кто-то другой, а оттого, что он сам должен был разорвать этот удерживающий его в прошлом мостик. Это его рука должна была швырнуть ее о стену. Его, не Кирилла.

  
Но, несмотря на это, он взорвался, увидев сотню мелких осколков на полу.

  
– Что… ЧТО ты делаешь?! Ты охуел? Это же любимая кружка Кости! Любимая… кружка… Кости…

  
Ужас, усталость, раздражение и облегчение волнами накатывают, мешая сосредоточиться и уловить, что в этот момент делает Кирилл. Саша хватается за стену в поисках опоры, он видит только тысячи синих осколков на полу, все еще слыша эхом их звон.

  
Надо учиться жить. 

  
Идти к цели.

  
Добиваться.  
  
Любить.  
  
Кирилл даже не смотрит в его сторону, он снует по комнате, занятый поиском своих вещей, и все бы ничего, но Саша слишком отчетливо понимает, что будет дальше. Вот сейчас он достанет из-под дивана второй ботинок и уйдет. И на этом все окончательно закончится, так и не начавшись.

  
— Кирилл, ты не…— судорожно пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, внезапно охрипшим голосом произносит Саша. В голове просто дикая свистопляска и кажется, что это не Кирилл, а он все же напился до полусмерти и теперь пребывает между сном и явью в своем галлюциногенном бреду. Он понимает, что надо как-то остановить, что-то сказать, сделать, в конце концов, но что?!

  
— Да нет, ты, в сущности, прав,— не обращая внимания на его слова, внезапно начинает рассуждать вслух Кирилл. – Этот, как его… Максим тебе подходит,  да и вроде приличный с виду мужик. Я… рад за вас. Честно. Да, рад. Ты даже, блядь, не представляешь, как я, блядь, р-рад вашему большому пидарскому счастью,— буквально рычит Кирилл, и, прихватив свой мобильный, пытается проскочить мимо Саши в прихожую. Ему почти это удается, но в последний момент Саша выныривает из оцепенения и ловит его, обхватывая поперек груди, прижимая к себе, утыкаясь носов в лохматый затылок. Они так и замирают, не решаясь сделать лишнего движения. Никто не хочет первым нарушать странное умиротворение.

  
— Ладно, если хочешь, иди,— спустя долгие полминуты заставляет себя произнести Саша, но вопреки самому себе, так и не разжимает объятия.

  
— Не хочу.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Эпилог**

  
— Знаешь, Костя,— Саша лениво ворошит веткой прошлогодние листья, кучей сваленные прямо на дорожке. Благодаря нежданной оттепели, начавшейся неделю назад, почти весь снег растаял, открыв миру уродливые напоминания о несовершенстве жизни, и Саша уже почти не рад, что решился приехать. Эти черные проплешины с островками пожухлой травы вызывают самые противоречивые чувства. Холодно. Сыро. Одиноко. – Ты был прав. Все меняется, и чтобы просто удержаться на месте, надо бежать изо всех сил. Как та Алиса… Вот уж никогда не думал, что когда-либо соглашусь с подобным. Но, как ни странно, бегу. И, представь себе,— чуть мечтательно улыбается сам себе Саша,— успеваю. Нет, ты представляешь меня – меня! – настолько хитрожопым?! Кхм… Вот черт, ну и нахватался я словечек у Киры! Радует только, что не весь лексикон перенял,— он вдруг замолкает.

  
— Но, знаешь, точно не скажу – лучше мне от этого или хуже,— продолжает он после довольно долгой паузы. Просто по-другому. И я… порой не уверен, что поступил правильно, но, думаю, это и неважно. Иногда стоит делать, а не думать, иначе просто не успеешь.

  
Это стало почти традицией – приезжать сюда каждый год в конце февраля. Сначала Саше казалось, что ему не избежать неловкой ситуации при встрече с кем-то из Костиной семьи, но ни в первый, ни во второй приезд он так никого и не встретил. Это разочаровывало, заставляло думать, что он – единственный, кому это нужно, единственный, кто помнит. Даже Кирилл отказывался ездить вместе с ним. Его-то Саша как раз и не винил, он и сам с трудом понимал свое желание поехать вместе, просто это… Да, тоже расстраивало.

  
***

_— Саша. Са-а-аша! Ё-моё, опять… Шу-у-у-ури-и-ик!!!_

  
_Логинов приподнимает бровь, бросает вопросительный взгляд на Кирилла, но, поняв, что ничего требующего его вмешательства в сию минуту не происходит, опять погружается в чтение. Кирилл вздыхает, но, подойдя поближе, не ленится повторить громче._

  
_— Шурик, ты меня слышишь?_

  
_— Нет. И меня, как твоего непосредственного руководителя, зовут Александр Николаевич, а не «Саша» и уж тем более не «Шурик». Это ясно? Могу для надежности даже на листике большими буквами написать, если память тебя подводит._

  
_— М-да,— хмурится Кирилл. Дела обстоят куда хуже, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд. Логинов мало того, что не в духе, так еще и в модусе «злой начальник». Весь вид Александра говорит о том, что ему стоило бы поспать часика три-четыре, а не корпеть над документами в кабинете, а потому Кирилл, небезосновательно чувствующий себя основной причиной его недосыпа, делает еще одну попытку достучаться._

  
_— Саш, может ты…_

  
_— Сказал же — не называй меня так,— рычит сквозь зубы Логинов, на что Кирилл, подавив желание стукнуть его побольнее, послушно поправляется._

  
_— Кхм, Александр Николаевич, вы бы не хотели отдохнуть?_

  
_— Нет. У меня полно дел, да и Максим ждет к обеду предварительное решение, а я никак не сведу всю информацию в одну кучу. И раз уж ты там стоишь, подай тендерные документы «Сити-Индастриз»._

  
_— Твой Сурханов может и обождать,— ворчливо бурчит Кирилл, доставая папку с необходимыми Саше материалами из шкафа. Тот привычно игнорирует вполне отчетливые нотки ревности в его голосе, ведь стоит только Кириллу понять, что Саша их заметил, и все – день пропал. Он же проходу ему не даст со своей абсолютно беспочвенной ревностью, а у Саши сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем убеждать вошедшего во вкус мальчишку в ее безосновательности. И дался ему этот Максим! Хотя, Сурханов тоже хорош – подначивает Кирилла раз за разом, не обращая внимания на Сашины попытки их примирить._

  
_— Прекращай разговоры не по теме и давай работать,— обрубает возможные попытки продолжить пререкания Саша. Кирилл что-то возмущенно бормочет себе под нос, но послушно открывает папку и принимается за дело – чувствует, стервец, когда можно спорить, а когда стоит промолчать. Жаль только, что так редко пользуется этой способностью. Саша ободряюще ему улыбается и опять погружается в изучение документов. Времени в обрез, а он вчера вместо того, чтоб ознакомиться с материалами, позволил себе уйти пораньше с работы. Нет, не то чтоб он жалел – вечер они провели просто отлично, но иногда хотелось, чтобы и Кирилл понимал важность некоторых задач._

  
_Впрочем, это еще вопрос – кто из них более взросло себя ведет. Вот что ему стоило тогда промолчать? И главное, нашел же причину. Подумаешь, мальчишка какой-то._

  
_***_

  
_— И что это было?— недобро прищурившись, интересуется Александр, придерживая за локоть уже собирающегося войти в здание Кирилла._

  
_— Где?_

  
_— Тот парень, кто он?_

  
_— Который? – ненатурально удивляется Кирилл, но наткнувшись на серьезный взгляд Саши, сдается. – Знакомый, работает на третьем этаже у Сафронова. Старший помощник младшего дворника или как-то так,— фыркает Кирилл, но, видя, что Логинов не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить шутку, вполне серьезно добавляет:— Учились мы просто вместе, ясно? – Кириллу всегда хорошо удавалось строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, даже если на то не было причин. И особенно удачно это получалось, если они были._

  
_— Ясно._

  
_— Бля-я-я… И вот чего ты? – закатывает глаза Кирилл, злясь одновременно и на Сашу, и на себя. Да он с Юркой за все пять лет едва десятком слов перебросился, а тут на тебе— внезапно разговорились. Он и сам не знает, зачем согласился сходить куда-то выпить на выходных, когда совершенно точно знал, что за спиной стоит Логинов, слышавший каждое его слово._

  
_— Я? Я – ничего. Все, проехали,— Александра, казалось бы, больше не интересует ни Кирилл, ни его недавний собеседник. Он молча вытряхивает из помятой пачки единственную сигарету и прикуривает ее, чтобы тут же закашляться._

  
_— Идиот,— цедит Кирилл, выдирая у него из рук сигарету. – Ты же только два месяца как курить бросил, мать твою! И оно того стоило, а? Скажи? Если тебе так уж не дает покоя этот придурок, то можешь пойти со мной. Хотя, лично я плевать хотел на его приглашения, идиот ты ревнивый!_

  
_— Кирилл._

  
_— Да чтоб ты зна… Что?_

  
_— Чтобы больше я его около тебя не видел. Понял?_

  
_Кирилл открывает, было, рот, намереваясь возразить, но, внимательно посмотрев на Александра, передумывает. Оно ему надо – ссориться из-за какого-то козла? К тому же, теперь у него есть полное право на подобную выходку с ревностью._

  
_— Так что? – хмурится Саша, глядя на подозрительно притихшего Кирилла._

  
_— Осознал. Каюсь. Больше не буду,— широко улыбнувшись, рапортует Кирилл, попутно припоминая, когда там конечный срок сдачи документов у «Марконикон Инк». Это веселье он не пропустит никогда._

  
_***_

  
_Хотя нет, зря он так. Парень старается. Очень старается. Какой-то год, а он уже не представляет свою жизнь без Кирилла. И Саша так думает не только потому, что за такое короткое время тот умудрился пройти путь от простого стажера – по сути, бабочки-однодневки в любом офисе,— до его первого помощника. Михайловский даже предлагал парню возглавить отдел, но Кирилл отказался, заявив, что он «еще не все перенял у такого замечательного руководителя». Сашу даже перекосило, когда Владислав Семенович в красках пересказывал ему столь душещипательную беседу._

  
_Да, он отдает себе отчет в том, что, в какой-то мере, сам приложил к этому руку, но ничуть не жалеет. Кирилл умный и очень сообразительный, так что, в любом случае, его продвижение по карьерной лестнице не заставило бы себя ждать. Саша лишь помог. Пнул, как выражается сам Кирилл._

  
_Но работа работой, а тепло и домашний уют она заменить не в состоянии. И Саша, каждый вечер возвращаясь домой в компании Кирилла, понимает это как никто другой. Временами он забывает обо всем на свете, но теперь есть тот, кто ворвется в кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью, усядется на край стола и негромко произнесет:_

  
_— Ты ничего не перепутал? У тебя рабочий день до которого часу?.. Саш, пошли домой, а?_

  
***

  
— Да, Кот, все меняется…Ладно, пойду я. Покойся с миром,— осторожно уложив огромный букет так любимых Костей белых роз на присыпанное подтаявшим снегом мраморное надгробие, Александр поднимается на ноги и идет к машине. На душе у него легко и светло.

  
Все. Теперь можно. Кирилл выходит из-за дерева, выдыхает с едва заметным облегчением и двигается следом, всего на мгновение задержавшись около могилы, чтоб осторожно положить пару роз поверх роскошного Сашиного букета.

  
И этот год они пережили. Еще один год.

  
***

  
Жизнь бабочки мимолетна. День, час, минута. Так мало в понимании человека, но целая вечность для самой бабочки. И она живет, не смотря ни на что, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

  
Сложно найти в себе силы, чтобы подняться, когда упал, и жить, когда потерял смысл существования. Сложно улыбаться, когда хочется плакать, и смеяться, когда внутри все разрывается от боли. Сложно жить.

  
Но не стоит так просто сдаваться. Придет новый день, а с ним новые радости и впечатления, и надо лишь расправить крылья, позволив ветру перемен унести тебя навстречу новой, лучшей жизни.

  
_Мы все бабочки. Мы ловим друг друга. Любуемся, дотрагиваемся до крылышек – хрупкой ранимой души – крылышками. Дрожим от ветра обстоятельств. Ломаем крылья. Мы – бабочки. Нам нужна свобода. Поймал какую-нибудь – полюбуйся и отпусти ее. Отпустить – самое сложное. Только тогда, когда мы научимся отпускать других, мы будем свободны (с) 1_

  
Надо всего лишь расправить крылья, выбраться из своего кокона и сделать первый шаг. Бабочки никогда не умирают, но для того, чтобы взлететь, нужно через многое пройти.

  
Расправь свои крылья.

  
Сделай шаг.

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Оксана Пономарева «Интим предлагать»


End file.
